Reunited Divided and Hurt
by Nekeana
Summary: The Signs are back and Yoko along with Kuronue have something to ask their loves. Also what is the Sign ritual? Will everything turn out right in the end? Or will it all end up in horrible pain? RR please.
1. Default Chapter

I'm Back and The Argument

Yoko and Kuronue were at the mansion they, their friends and loved ones had bought at least three years ago when they were hiding from the Dark Signs. Yoko and Kuronue though were not human but they had both graduated in a human school when the team had left for three years to train with their brothers and sisters. Yoko was a fox demon with a silver tail and silver fox ears on his head. He had long waist length silver hair and was about seven feet tall with golden orb eyes.

His partner Kuronue was a bat demon with black bat wings sprouting from his back and hair pulled back into a high ponytail with two stands of hair falling and framing his face hiding his long pointy ears a little. He also wore a black scarecrow hat and a pendant around his neck on a silver necklace. He never took it off unless he was trying to hypnotize someone. The pendant looked like a big golden teardrop with a blood red jewel in the center.

The demons were both master thieves and still were; only they wouldn't kill everything in sight like they used to. They would steal from the demons that did the most trouble. They would also steal slaves and bring the slaves back to where they had come from or let them be free. But when they weren't stealing they were at the mansion waiting for the day the Signs and their loved ones would return.

It just so happened that Yoko and Kuronue were waiting for the Signs that week because Nakada and Jennah the ones they had they had fallen in love with along with the other Signs where coming back. They were also getting ready to ask then a very important question. The demons were in the living room waiting for something to happen. Yoko was sitting on the couch he and Nakada had slept on when one night there was a thunderstorm. Kuronue was also sitting on the couch he had Jennah had fallen asleep on that very same night.

That night the door bell rang and Yoko stood up putting his necklace on Nakada had given him through a letter that made his tail disappear and turned his fox ears into human ears and his fangs became a normal size. He still looked like himself except for those miner changes. Kuronue also put his necklace on that Jennah had given him and his wings disappeared and his ears looked like normal sized ears but he stayed in the living room.

The fox went the door and when he opened it his eyes went wide when he saw Talia, Nakada's triplet sister, and the rest of the Signs as well. Talia wasn't alone though; beside her was a tall elf with blue eyes and long blond hair. Talia smiled, "Yoko this is Legolas he came with us from another world," he stepped a side and let everyone in. She stopped in front of Yoko and whispered in his ear, "If you want to know where Nakada is look in your room." She didn't have to say anymore as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Jessica did the same thing with Kuronue and he flew up the stairs after he had taken the necklace off.

Legolas looked at Talia, "What was that all about?"

Talia smiled, "Jennah and Nakada took Yoko and Kuronue to be there loved ones. They gave half of their heart crystal to them and it has been three years since they seen each other.

Legolas smiled as he placed his hand over his own heart, "I know how that feels," Talia showed the elf around the mansion while Kuronue and Yoko went to their bedrooms.

When Kuronue entered his room he saw a figure in a purple cloak her arms folded behind her back looking out at the window at the starry night sky. Kuronue couldn't feel any kind of energy come from the figure. It was like the person wasn't even there. The figure sighed and spoke in a voice that sounded familiar to Kuronue but was a lot more strong and sure, "It has been a long time Kuronue. It was longer for Nakada and I then for the others. I guessing it was the same for you?"

The figure didn't turn around but Kuronue walked up to her until he was right behind her. He took in a short breath and he could smell her scent perfectly. He sighed and smiled, "Yes it was hard and long. If it weren't for Yoko I wouldn't made it past the first week. Each hour seemed like an eternity that never wanted to end. That was one of the reasons why we stared stealing again. But we also wrote a lot more songs but they all seemed sad."

Jennah turned around and Kuronue saw she was smiling, "Yes but you don't carry the title of Ruthless Cutthroat Demon Thieves anymore do you?"

Kuronue nodded, "We try our best to steal with as little killing and blood shed as possible. We even stole some slaves and brought them back to where they had come from, let them go free or let them stay with us. That's not to say they didn't become slaves but our slaves have more rights and privileges then any normal one. Yoko even made an effort to try and say he was sorry to the girls he had rapped. Most of them forgave him like the first girl because they saw he had changed. But the others weren't as forgiving and couldn't see the change in him at all."

They were silent for a little while and then Jennah ran up to Kuronue and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist digging his head into her shoulder and taking in her scent as he folded his wings around her. She backed away from him a little and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears and so were hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed his face down and he obliged as he felt her lips against his. He kissed her back licking her lips and she gave him entrance without hesitation.

They parted for some air and Kuronue stroked her face gently fingering the purple circle on her for head and she giggled. He smiled and she took her cloak off as they began to go to the bed. Jennah took Kuronue's hat off and they lay down on the bed, "You haven't changed a bit Kuronue."

He smiled, "Not that much but I can bet you have changed a lot. Your voice proves it and I can't sense your energy at all. It is almost as if you are not here."

Jennah looked at him as they both settled under the covers, "I can easily fix that," she closed her eyes and Kuronue began to sense her energy and he knew she was with him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close and never wanting to let go. Jennah wrapped one arm around Kuronue's back and placed her hand and head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She sighed as she closed her eyes, "You don't know how many times I had to put myself to sleep with sleeping spells or potions. I always wanted to hold you and you hold me every night."

Kuronue held the girl closer, "Now that you are here and we are together I can. Before we go to sleep…I have to ask you something that you humans seem to love. I hope your answer will be yes." Kuronue got off the bed and Jennah sat on it with her legs over the side looking at Kuronue as he put his hand in his pocket. He seemed to fidget a little and went down on one knee holding a little ring box in front of him. He opened it up and said, "Jennah will you please marry me?"

Jennah stared at the ring that had a 6 kt diamond on it. She was speechless but then she gently took the box, smiled and wrapped her arms around Kuronue's neck, "YES! Of course I will!"

Kuronue smiled as he held Jennah close and took the ring out of its box and showed her what was engraved on the inside. **I shall always love you Jennah my heart.** And he placed it on her finger and she smiled as she kissed him with such happiness.

With Yoko

Yoko had reached his door and saw Kuronue go inside his own room. Yoko waited for a second looking at his door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it opening the door. He looked inside and saw a figure in an ice blue cloak with their arms folded behind their back and not facing him like Jennah had done to Kuronue. The fox slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on their shoulder. The figure turned around and he saw Nakada standing there her sign shinning brightly with a worried look on her face. Yoko instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close as she did the same. Neither on them wanting to let go, "Don't you ever, leave me again Nakada, please," he said his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Nakada stroked his hair and rubbed his ears a little making him purr, "I will never leave you Yoko…I love you to much."

Yoko smiled and drew back a little lifting her head up, "You don't know how much that means to me Nakada…because I don't know how much it means but I know it is a lot." He lowered his head and captured her lips with his and she didn't resist in the slightest as she allowed him entrance and he gladly took it. Yoko moved his hand to her neck and started tracing the mark with the tips of his finger he had given to her at least three years ago.

They broke apart for some air and Yoko looked down at her a smile on his face as he caressed her cheek. Then they heard Jennah in the other room shout, "YES!"

Nakada looked at the door along with Yoko and she asked, "What is that about?"

"Kuronue just asked Jennah to marry him and by the sounds of it she agreed," Yoko said reaching into his own pocket. (Little thing Yoko was wearing a pure white sweater and a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the back. Kuronue was wearing a pure black sweater with a paur of black pants. They don't where their demons clothes when they go to the mansion.) He looked at her, "Nakada," she looked at him, "We both have probably changed a lot and I know this rushing things a little and you just came back but," he got down on one knee and took a ring box from his pocket and opened it showing two diamonds nestled in a golden ring with a rose on one side of a diamond and a lilac on the other. Nakada looked at him wide eyed and her mouth slightly open, "Nakada will you please make me the happiest demon in all the worlds and marry me?"

Nakada stood there not knowing what to do and then she kneeled down with him and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close, "Of course I'll marry you Yoko!" she said her chin on his shoulder and Yoko held her close as well and gently pushed her away for a second and placed the ring on her finger but first he showed her what was engraved on it. **I will love you forever Nakada my heart and life** and she smiled as he put it on her finger. When the ring was on he cupped Nakada's face and moved his thumb back and forth under her eye. He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her with all the happiness he had.

It was Nakada who broke the kiss and she caressed his cheek, "But Yoko before or after we get married we are going to have to do the Sign's mating ritual to prove that we are meant for each other and it can't be ignored." He moved some hair away from her face as he looked into her eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "I don't have to have a ritual to prove to me that we are meant for each other Nakada…I know we are. But since we have to do it all right. But I was thinking of doing the wedding day on the day you and I first met."

Nakada thought and looked at the ceiling while she still held Yoko around the neck, "Lets see that was July 14th. What day is it today?" she asked and Yoko smiled.

"March 14th, that should give us at least five months right, if you count this one?" Nakada smiled and nodded, "Well if you want we can try and make preparations for the wedding and do the ritual at the same time if that is possible."

Nakada looked like she was thinking for a second and shook her head but this time she didn't smile. She sighed and held Yoko close, "Yoko, a part of the Sign ritual is going to be very painful and if we aren't supposed to be together then you will die."

"Hey," he said softly, "I survived the heart crystal didn't I?"

"Yes but Yoko that was if we both loved each other not if we were meant for each other. The next step is to see if we are meant for each other and if you survive that the next step it easy but…"

Yoko silenced Nakada with putting his finger on her lips hushing her. Then he took her hand and gently placed it over his heart and pressed his hand firmly over hers. Even through the fabric Nakada could still feel all the love he had for her and the happiness he felt when he first found out she was in his room and when she had said she would marry him. Yoko looked at her and smiled, "You know how much I feel about you Nakada and I shouldn't have to do this if you do. I can feel it right here in my heart that we are supposed to be together and no one else can say or do anything to change my mind." She looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled, "Why don't we do the next step tonight and if it is possible do the last one on our wedding day. I say possible because I want to know if we can do those things on the same day, after or during the wedding. I'm not saying I'm expecting to die tonight. I expect to live another day loving you."

Nakada looked at him and said in a serious voice, "Do you really want to do this Yoko?"

He smiled and cupped her face, "I am positive that I want to do this just tell me what to do."

Nakada began to glow as they stood up and she was dressed in a different outfit. Her head was wrapped up in an ice blue scarf and only her eyes could be seen, she was wearing ice blue shoes and pants. She was also wearing an ice blue sweatshirt that was tied tightly around her and ice blue gloves. She looked at him and spoke, "You have to take off this robe including the shoes by yourself without help from anything. I have to be asleep and that is when you will begin. If you wake me up you will have to start over if you want to still do this. If you touch my skin your skin will burn or be covered in ice. When you are done taking the robe off you will have to try and kiss me without touching me. The same thing happens to your skin if you do. The only way you are safe is if your lips touch mine in a kiss and your body will know what to do after that. If everything goes right then…you should be enveloped in great pain. We will both be going through it but it is you who will have to survive the night. If you don't…your half of the heart crystal will return to mine and become whole and I will have forgotten everything about you while you remain dead... and then disappear as if you never were and everyone will forget you. Do you still want to do this?"

Yoko stared at Nakada and couldn't believe what she had just said. He would be dead and she wouldn't remember anything about him like as if he was never there? He looked at Nakada and saw that she was scared of what the outcome might be. He looked at her and nodded, "Yes Nakada I still want to do this."

She slowly nodded her head, "You will know when I am asleep," they walked to the bed and Nakada lied down on top of the covers, on her back and closed her eyes.

When Yoko knew she was asleep he went to the other side of the bed and gently moved onto it trying not to disturb her. He first started taking her shoes off and did that with out any incident and gently lifted her hand as he tried to take the gloves off. When he had those off he began to work on her pants and slid them down. She began to stir but he moved his mouth to her ear and said things into it softly and she went back to sleep. He sighed and started to untie her shirt as carefully as he could. He moved his hands under her and noticed it was tied in the back as well. The wrapping around her waist had only been wrapping and came off to reveal the ties on her back, like a fancy, complicated tie in back dress. He gently turned her and began to undo the knots. When he was done of that he laid her on her back again and gently slid the shirt off. Then he began to undo the wrappings around her face still not touching her skin and then that was off.

He looked at her sleeping face and wanted to touch it but he didn't, remembering what Nakada had told him. He placed his hands on either side of her face while he lowered his head careful not to touch her as he closed his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. He didn't know happened but he found himself holding her chin and tipping it up trying to get her to open her mouth and allow him entrance. He didn't feel any kind of pain and he smiled. Then Nakada's mouth opened but before he could enter it little balls of light came from Nakada's mouth and into Yoko's while he still kissed her. Yoko grimaced as he felt his whole body burst out into pain like a wild fire it was spreading from his head and down. You could easily see the white balls in his body moving around inside him.

There were six balls total and each one went to a different part of his body. One went to his head, one went to his chest, two went to either of his arms and the last two went to his legs. He wrapped his arms around torso and drew his legs up wrapping his tail around himself, as he became a ball of pain. He tried not to make a sound of pain as he clinched his teeth and eyes but he made a grunts at few times. He heard someone crying and he saw Nakada still lying straight only she was twitching as if in pain and tears were running down her cheeks.

Yoko struggled to get up a little and slowly crawled over to her. When he did he lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He made an effort to try and reassure her but it was difficult with the pain he was going through as well. He stroked her hair as he held her close, "H-hush…Nakada. D-don't be afraid…I'm right…right h-here beside you and I will try to help y-you as much as I can..tell me what t-to d-do." Nakada seemed to here him as she wrapped her arms around him.

She mumbled something only he could hear, "Please…don't…l-leave…me."

Yoko held her close, "I won't leave you N-Nakada any time soon…I…I p-promise."

Before anyone could do anything they both fell unconscious due to the pain and went to sleep in each other's arms where the pain couldn't touch them but they yelled out in pain at times.

* * *

The next morning Nakada woke up and saw she was in someone's arms. She looked up and squinted her eyes at the person who was holding her. When she saw Yoko the first thing she thought was. _Who is this person?_

She tried to get away from him but Yoko held her tighter and said, "Don't leave me Nakada."

Her eyes instantly widened when she remembered everything last night and she held Yoko close again, "Don't worry Yoko I won't leave you." She laid her head against Yoko's chest and she could hear his heartbeat beating strongly. _That was to close._ Nakada thought as she held him closer,_ I almost completely forgot about him. Oh Lord thank you for saving him and showing me he is my true love!_ But then Nakada hesitated for a second. She had forgotten who Yoko was for a second. Did that happen to all of the Signs? Or was that something new as well for the Sign to forget and then remember the person who had joined them in the ritual? Was that supposed to mean that they weren't supposed to be together and no life was taken or did that always happen? Nakada held Yoko closer wanting it to be true that he was her true love but she had to be sure. She lifted her hand up and saw the ring he had given her for their engagement and remembered what was engraved on it.

Yoko stirred a little and opened his eyes and took a deep breath wincing at times, "Well I know I'm not dead," he joked and looked at Nakada caressing her cheek, "Are you all right?" he asked and she smiled a fake smile.

"Yes Yoko I'm fine. Thank you for being there…I heard your voice."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke he laid his forehead on hers both of them with there eyes closed. He smiled a little and held her more protectively, "I would swim the largest sea to get to you if you were being hurt Nakada." He opened his eyes and looked at her and so did she and he continued to smile, "I knew we were meant to be together but I have a question. Why is it that Signs have to find their true love?"

Nakada closed her eyes and moved her head so it was against his chest and he laid his head on top of hers. She thought for a second about everything she had read, been told and learned, "It is important for a Sign to fall in love with their true love because if they don't then neither one will ever live happily. And if they want any children the children would die a few day's after birth if they aren't meant to be together."

Yoko looked at Nakada for a second, "You know I don't know why you were so worried about. Caralama was our daughter if all of that really did happen and we both loved each other as well. Sure Caralama was supposed to die a few day's after she was born but that was because April and Alfred weren't each other's true loves and we hadn't met yet. I mean we meet twice and we fall in love twice as well. Ya, it was a little harder this time because of some reasons, but we made it through all right." Nakada listened to Yoko and smiled because what he was saying was true but she still had to be sure. And as luck would have it she heard all of the parents drive into the driveway giving a good reason to change the subject. Yoko heard them to and groaned, "Oh no, Nakada before you think of anything about how your father and I react it's just I think he hates me."

Nakada smiled and giggled a little as she drew back and looked at him, "If we have any girls, my guess you will act the same way if they meet a boy. Because that is why my father is acting like that. He doesn't want me to grow up," Nakada giggled a little, "I was only sixteen when we started to confess how we feel about each other and he said he wanted me to do that kind of stuff when I was twenty-one or moved out." Yoko chuckled.

"Strange what can happen in a year isn't it?" he asked.

"No it is strange what can happen in a minute. Because in one minute Kelsey told us our parents were stolen and we began our journey here. That all happened in one minute and our meeting as well." Yoko looked at her and smiled but then he got a glint in his eyes that she didn't like, "Yoko what are you thinking?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know or not.

"Oh I was just wondering if you're still ticklish," and he had that evil smirk on his face as he began to tickle her and she laughed as she tickled him back.

Downstairs everyone heard Nakada laughing and so did the Rick, Nakada's father, who was not to pleased, "He had better not be doing anything to my daughter."

Talia smiled and shook her head as she snuggled closer to Legalos, "Rick they did the second step of the ritual last night and he is alive so that means he is her true love. And my guess is they won't do anything extreme until they are married or after the third and final step in the ritual. Actually they can do anything together after the second step because now their children if they want any wont have the chance of dieing. The final step is for him to have all the powers she possesses."

Just then Nakada and Yoko were halfway down the stairs and they heard Rick talking. They sat down close together and listened. Rick looked at Talia, "I surely hope your wrong that he is the true love of my daughter. There is nothing wrong with him on the contrary he is a very fine man…demon whatever. Probably better then most demons but I don't think it is fit a Light Sign who stands for everything that is good should fall in love with a demon. I mean he used to be a cutthroat thief for crying out loud! He murdered humans and demons left and right. And if what I hear is true he also rapped women during mating season or whenever he had a nightmare." Yoko looked down and his ears folded against his head. Nakada took his hand and smiled as she looked at him and cupped his face. He smiled a little as well but they continued to listen, Talia was talking now.

"That's right Rick he **USED** to be a cutthroat thief now he isn't. He stopped rapping women along time ago when he met Nakada and the only time he has nightmares is when he dreams about his torture."

Nakada looked at Yoko and he looked down, "Is that true? Do you really…" but she was interrupted by her father

"No but he is still a thief. Is that how he is going to support my daughter? Through stealing?" Yoko winced and Nakada sat on the same step he was and held him close wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She laid her head in the crook on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her laying his head on her head sometimes stroking her hair to comfort himself a little.

They heard Talia speak, "Rick he can also sing and play the guitar as well. My guess is the team can get back together and become The Thieves again. They were quite popular and could have gone far if it weren't for the Dark Signs and their training. Yes he does still steal but he only steals from the most ruthless demons and if he needs to yes he does kill them but only as a last resort. He also steals slaves and takes then back to where they came from, let them go or take them in as slaves. Let me tell you this his slaves and Kuronue's slaves have more privileges and rights then any other slave in demon world or human world."

"So what you are saying is that you think the way he steals is right?"

Nakada sighed rolled her eyes, "I've had about enough of this," she stood up and went down the stairs into the living room while Yoko was still sitting on the steps wondering what she was going to do. She had always been the shy type and rarely did anything irrational. He listened and heard her talk to her father, "Dad, will you please stop putting Yoko down like this! He is a thief so what? He is the King of Thieves and I am quite proud of him. Did you know that him being a silver fox demon he is very rare? And because of that I doubt he ever had it easy while growing up. He didn't chose to become a thief he just became one to survive. And if you ask me he survived quite well and he is trying to make up for his past mistakes. He knows he won't ever make up for all of them but he is trying to make up for the ones he can. If you were in his position you would do the same and I am sure of it. Yoko and I went through the second step of the ritual last night and he survived. I am glad he survived because even if my memory was erased I would still feel like a part of me died along with him and I wouldn't know what that was and no one would tell me because they would have forgotten about him to." Nakada sounded very angry and even Yoko was a little scared of her. He wondered how her father was holding up. Nakada took a deep breath and said a little more calmly, "So please dad, let up on Yoko a little and don't act like a Dark Sign with putting him down. He loves me and I love him there are no two ways about it."

Yoko smiled as he looked in the living room and sat up preparing to go and have a say and not let her fight his battles alone. When he went inside he saw Nakada's father looking like as if he had seen a ghost with Nakada standing in front of him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around Nakada, "I assure you Mr. Bates I will take care of Nakada in the best way I can. And if we have any children I will make sure they don't steal as well. Nakada is right I did have to steal to survive and I had to try and out run demon hunters who were after me because of my rarity." He looked at Nakada and she smiled as she held him close wrapping her arms around his waist looking up at him. He smiled as well as he wrapped both arms around her and looked at Rick, "I love her Mr. Bates and if I had died last night I would have only hoped that she was cared for by someone who could give her something that I overlooked or couldn't give her."

Rick looked at the couple and the bite marks they had given each other along time ago when it was mating season for Yoko. He could tell by the way they held each other that they did indeed love each other. He stood up and walked over to Yoko and extended his hand. Yoko looked at it a little while and then he took it. Rick smiled, "Well all I can say now I guess is welcome to the family."

Yoko smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

They let go and before they could do anything Jennah and Kuronue jumped from down stairs yelling, "DID WE MISS BREAKFAST YET?" Nakada sighed and chuckled as she moved her head back and forth so did Yoko.

"Hungry every hour," they both said at the same time and they looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They both went to the kitchen and had something to eat.

* * *

Later on that day Yoko talked to Nakada for a second, "Nakada, I want to take you somewhere but I want it to be a surprise so you are going to have to be blind folded." She looked at him funny but she nodded and closed her eyes. He wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and lead her somewhere. He stopped, "Okay, I am going to put a helmet on you okay?" She nodded and she felt him put a helmet over her head. He lead her to another thing and helped her onto what seemed a bike, "Okay I'm going to go behind you all right?" she nodded and he got on behind her holding her close.

She heard the door of the garage open and then the starting of a motorbike and she felt it moving at a fast pace. She smiled as she remembered all of the times, even when she was scared of Yoko, he would take her for a ride on his bike. He looked at her and smiled as well as he made sure she was safe.

A little while later he stopped the bike and pushed the lever down to hold it in place. Then he got off and helped Nakada off as well. They walked a little more with Yoko holding one hand and wrapping his arm around Nakada's shoulders.

He stopped and let go over her and she could feel his fingers trying to untie the blindfold. When the blindfold came off she opened her eyes and saw a fantastic view of a lake surrounded by trees except from the opening they had come from. She turned her head to Yoko and he smiled, "Do you like it? I was thinking we could get married here instead of a church and we could celebrate back at the house."

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close but made sure he could still breath, "I love it!" she said in a voice slightly higher then normal.

Yoko smiled and held her close laying his chin on her shoulder and leaning his head against hers as he purred softly into her ear, "I'm glad you like it."

Nakada sighed and held him close as she thought about this morning when she had forgot about him and she felt guilty for not telling him. She had decided to go to her other parents in Final Fantasy to talk about this. She looked at Yoko and she saw such love in his eyes that she couldn't help but to feel guilty a little bit but she carefully hid it. She smiled and then noticed a little mischief in his eyes, "I am guessing there is more that I should know? Or are you going to keep me in the dark and surprise me?"

Yoko smirked the smirk that always got him in and out of trouble, "You will have to wait and see. I just hope you don't mind the place I have picked out for us for our Honey Moon or rather places."

Nakada smiled and gently traced his face with her finger and said, "You aren't going to let me do that much are you?" Yoko shrugged, "Well if what ever you planned is as good as this then I can't wait!"

"I hope you think the same way," he said leading her back to the bike.

* * *

When they got back home Yoko said he had to do something and Nakada nodded. She watched him go and couldn't help but to feel guilty that she was keeping Yoko in the dark. She took a breath and made a world mirror in front of her other parents' house. She walked through and knocked on the door. Her mother Riane answered and a smile spread across her face, "Nakada!" she said wrapping her arms around her and so did Nakada. Riane broke away for a second holding Nakada's shoulders and looked her over, "Oh it is so nice to see you! What brings you here?" she asked as she lead Nakada into the house, "Laguna, Nakada is here!"

A man with long brown hair came down stairs with a smile on his face, "Nakada you haven't changed a bit. But you look a lot like your sister only your sister had emerald green eyes. So what brings you here?"

They sat at a table and Nakada told them everything. When she was done Laguna and Riane looked at each other and smiled, "Don't worry Nakada that happened to your father when he and I did the ritual. It is perfectly natural I don't know why but the only way that happens but- it always only way to rid you of the guilt is to tell Yoko. If you don't then you will always fill guilty and you also won't be true to him."

Nakada smiled and embraced both of her parents, "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

"Your our daughter Nakada," Laguna stated with a smiled.

"And even if you weren't we would still tell you," Riane held Nakada close and they said good-bye but not before Nakada had invited them to the wedding.

Nakada started looking around for Yoko everywhere when she had come back and she found him by the big pond throwing rocks into it. She walked over to him and sat down beside him smiling, "Is this what you were going to do?"

Yoko looked up at her startled but settled down, "No I was just thinking."

"May I ask what?"

He looked at her and cupped her face and kissed her. When he broke his face didn't change, "There is something wrong, isn't there?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sort of," she looked at the lake and sighed, "I didn't tell you about something this morning Yoko. Something happened when I woke up…I noticed I was in your arms but I didn't know who you were at first. But when I tried to get away you spoke to me and I remembered everything. At first I was so happy that you were alive but then I began to think that since I forgot about you I wondered if there was a new way to the Sign ritual. To not have someone die if they weren't really meant to be together but to live and the Sign have a brief moment of memory loss. When we came back from the lake I went to Final Fantasy to talk about it with my other parents. And they said that the same thing happened to them and they were still meant for each other. They said it happens every single time for a Sign. That's why I've been acting different…I was feeling guilty about not telling you."

Yoko looked at Nakada and turned her face to him and moved some hair away from her face and hooked his index finger under her chin, "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I wouldn't have been mad and I would have gone with you as well." Yoko wrapped his arms around her and held her close and she accepted the embrace happily.

"I guess I was scared that we might not be true lovers and I was also scared on how you would react."

Yoko backed away from her, "Don't you remember what I told you this morning? If we hadn't fallen for each other again then we wouldn't be here right now. I have done horrible and unthinkable things in my life and somehow you have managed to forgive me. You are the only person alive that I could think of that would forgive me and be proud of who I am and what I do."

Nakada looked at him and smiled, "Well there is a saying that say 'Love is blind' and we are living proof that it is true. Yoko the only reason why I forgive you and I am proud of you is because you know you have done wrong things in your past and now you are trying to make up for them. You went to the village where Kuronue brought the women you rapped and tried to say you are sorry. You now steal from people who are ruthless sometimes putting yourself in danger in doing so and you steal slaves and try to get them back home or give them a home where they carry the name "slave" but you don't treat them as such anymore. You have survived where other silver fox demons probably have not. Yoko I love you for that and many other reasons."

He smiled and held her close pressing her head to his chest and laying his head on hers as they looked out into the pond. Yoko closed his eyes and purred softly, "I love you so much Nakada and I will try to make sure no harm comes to you or our children if we have any and I'm sure we will."

Nakada smiled as she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Yoko, "I love you so much too Yoko."

* * *

Well here is the new story that some people have been waiting to see. Sorry it took so long I've been reposting my stories on another site and I was also thinking about finish writing this story and then post it on the net. But I guess some people would like the story now. Hope you enjoy!


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and Nakada had managed to do something's before the weddig. She had her wedding gown ready as well. It was white with blue beads on it making it shine. Her veil went to her waist in the back and hid her face really well. Her bouquet of flowers had white, red, and blue roses with lilacs that she and Yoko had grown. Jennah was her maid of honor and Nakada's youngest sister Alexandra her flower girl and her second youngest sister Cindle were her brides maid. While her two other brothers; DJ and Abba were the ring barriers and he triplet brother Squall just sat on one of the chairs.

Yoko was in a white tux with a white tie and he practically felt like he was choking in. He was wearing the chain necklace Nakada had given him so he looked human but he kept on loosening the tie around his neck, or least trying to. Kuronue was his best man and he was wearing a black tux and was having the same problem with his tie. He was also wearing the chain necklace Jennah had given him so he looked human as well. Before the wedding started Yoko and Kuronue were talking to each other.

"So you are finally getting married," Kuronue stated watching Yoko trying to again loosen his tie, "Jennah and I are thinking about doing our wedding when we first met as well. June 31st the first day I met her but I ended up hypnotizing her instead of falling for her."

Yoko smiled as he continued to try and loosen his tie, "Well all I can say is at least you didn't strike her. I still can't believe she has forgiven me for all of the things I did to her…oh Sama this tie is going to choke me to death before I even get to the alter!" Yoko was frustrated with his tie and was about to rip it off when Jennah came in, wearing a violet gown.

"Yoko here let me see that for a second," she went over to Yoko undid his tie and redid it but this time it was a little more loose so he could breath, "That any better?" she asked as she went and loosened Kuronue's.

"Much, thanks," Yoko rubbed his neck thankful that the tie wasn't choking him anymore, "How can you humans stand these ties?"

Jennah looked at Yoko after she had loosened Kuronue's tie and sat beside him, "I don't know, girls don't normally wear bowties." They went outside and she watched Yoko sit down on a chair as he looked at the tent Nakada was in getting her dress on. He hadn't seen the wedding dress because in human superstition if the groom saw the dress before the wedding started it was bad luck and he really didn't need any bad luck right about then. Jennah looked at what he was staring at and smiled, "Pre-wedding jitters?" she asked and Yoko smiled a little.

"I guess it's just…" he looked down and got up and walked over to the lake and they followed him. Yoko wrapped his arms around his torso and looked out across the waters. He sighed and continued, "It's just I didn't really expect to actually fall in love with someone. Much less falling in love with a very powerful human who can kill me with the swish of her hand. Yet here I am doing a human custom tradition in marrying her. There is nothing wrong with that it's just to me this is a bit overwhelming."

Jennah smiled and stood next to Yoko, "Well maybe then you should have let Nakada do the things with you instead of her trying to beat you to some of the things."

He smiled, "I just wanted to show her that I will also try and do things to help her and not just lay back like the rest of the human men. Human men," Yoko turned around and looked at everyone there. He looked at all the people there, the Signs, the parents, even some family friends were there, "Human men and even demons don't really remember that much about why they had married their wives in the first place. Yes it was about love but I wonder if they let their wives do most of the planning or did they help? Did they used to care for them more then they do now?" He looked at Jennah and Kuronue and he saw they had understanding faces.

"When my parents had me and my brother they started doing drugs and getting drunk. They would also fight a lot and sometimes Kyle and I were in the cross fight. But ever since they were abducted by the Dark Signs they have changed so much."

Yoko smiled, "That is probably because they were taken away from something that was important to them and they didn't realize that until it was to late. My guess that is the same with all of the stolen parents they had found what they never noticed they had until it was lost. That is why I think for Nakada and my Honey Moon we should start the whole trip over again. Form the place we first met to all the way back at the house. But I think this is up to her we will go to demon world first. Along the way we will come back for your wedding but this is up to Nakada. If she doesn't want to do this then I have another idea in mind that is a lot more relaxing then the first one."

Jennah smiled, "You know I don't think you will have to go to the second idea she will absolutely love the first. I should know she wouldn't stop talking about the trip when we left Trenton."

Yoko smiled, "I hope your right."

Rick then walked up to them, "Yoko can I talk to you for a second alone?"

"Sure Mr. Bates," he looked at Jennah and Kuronue but they were already gone. He looked at Rick, "Yes?"

"I heard what you were saying earlier when you were talking to those two," Yoko nodded, "You seem really content on making sure you take care of Nakada and make her show she is loved."

Yoko nodded again, "I don't intend to try and control her if that is what you mean. And even I was intending on doing it I doubt she would anyway. I said it once and I'll say it again I love your daughter Mr. Bates and I doubt it will ever change."

Rick nodded his head, "Yes, the heart crystal will make sure you don't turn out like 'human men' as you put it."

Yoko shook his head, "Even if I didn't have the heart crystal I would say and do the same thing."

"I don't think you would Yoko," Rick said folding his arms behind his back and looking out into the lake, "You are now immortal like she is and I believe not all things are meant to last."

Yoko looked at him hard, "I assure you Mr. Bates my love for her will last even if I didn't have half of the heart crystal. If you died and then you're wife died and you both went to heaven or whatever you two would be together for all eternity. Do you think you would be able to love her even though there is no heart crystal keeping you two together? Or do you think your love her wouldn't last at all?"

Rick looked at him angered, "I love my wife and I assure you I wouldn't drift away from her."

"Then why do you think I would when you wouldn't," Yoko asked a little angered. Then he thought of something and his eyes darkened as the pupils became diamond shaped, "I see…you think that because I'm a demon I wouldn't love her or care for her as much as a human man would. You think that a demon's love doesn't last longer then humans or is it just me because I rapped a lot of women and didn't care what happened to them? I know how they felt when Kelsey did the same thing to me when I was paralyzed and couldn't do anything about it. I will repeat it again Mr. Bates I didn't care about those girls like I care for your daughter…"

"No, but neither did Kuronue but he still helped the girls out," Rick interrupted him looking at him hard again.

"Listen I don't know what you want me say Mr. Bates to make you happy but I will marry your daughter and I will love her for as long as she loves me and even longer," with that Yoko turned around storming mad not wanting to talk to Rick anymore. He looked around and saw Rick and Susan talking to each other and Susan seemed mad. He listened but sat down in a chair to lisen but looked like he wasn't listening in on the conversation at all.

"Rick, why can't you just accept that Yoko loves Nakada and they are meant for each other? Do you really want to lose our daughter again only this time she decides to leave us? Why can't you just accept that they were meant for each other he is not going to harm her?"

"Susan he is a demon!"

"So what? She sees the good in him and he is trying to let it show so everyone else can as well. Rick why don't you stop bothering him and do what you said you would do. Welcome him into the family and stop acting so much like a demon yourself. No pun intended to Yoko. Jennah is marrying Kuronue and Jennah's parents don't mind."

"That is because he didn't do all of the horrible things Yoko did. Susan I am only worried for our daughter…"

"And I'm saying you shouldn't have to, he won't harm her I know it in my heart. You know as well as I do that my feelings are never wrong and if and that is a very big if he tries to harm her then you can yell at me all you want."

"Fine," and with that they walked to get chairs before there were none left. Rick went into the tent Nakada was in and Yoko took his place at the alter waiting for Nakada as the wedding began to start.

Nakada had a napkin in her hand and bits of it on her lap while she sat on the chair. Rick came in and saw his daughter, "You ready Nakada?"

She turned to him and all of the paper napkin pieces floated over to a recycle been, "Yes I am," she walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you for understanding dad," she pulled back a bit and cupped his face, "You don't know how much this means to me. Yoko is my life and I know we will be happy together. I mean he did such a wonderful job with the wedding preparations and I can't wait to see where we are going for our Honey Moon. He said we are going to do some traveling and other things or we can relax somewhere."

Rick swallowed as he began to feel a little guilty on how he had just treated Yoko, "Your welcome but come on," he said taking her hand and placing it on his arm and giving her, her bouquet and covered her face with the veil, "Don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?"

Nakada smiled and shook her head, "No I could never hurt Yoko like that or in anyway," Rick felt that same twinge of guilt he had felt earlier but as the music played he lead her out into the open.

Yoko smiled when he saw Nakada walk up the isle holding her fathers arm,_ "That is some nice dress,"_ he heard Kuronue say in his head.

Yoko nodded, _"Yes, but please keep the comments until after the wedding."_ Kuronue nodded and kept quiet. Yoko remembered everything he had to do. Nakada had suggested they make their own vows and he thought it was a wonderful idea. He knew exactly what he was going to say and he somewhat had a glimpse view of what was going to happen at the house for the third part of the Sign Mating ritual. He took a deep breath as he remembered what he was going to say as he took Nakada's hand from her father.

The priest went through the whole wedding speech and then they got to the vows (sorry don't know that much about weddings.) Yoko took Nakada's hand and took the ring he had bought and placed it on her finger as he began to speak, "Nakada I know when we first met, it could have been better and I am not the best man in the world," _"Or worlds,"_ he said in her mind and she smiled, "but I will love you everyday and if you die then I will join you without hesitation because I could barely stay sane over the past three years you were gone. So I know I wouldn't be able to stand the rest of my life without you. I will care for you and cherish you as well as the children we may have and give you anything I can to make you happy. I give you this ring and place in on your finger to show you that just like the circle it makes, my love for you as well will never end."

Nakada smiled and took the ring she had got for him and placed it on his finger, "Yoko even though I sometimes didn't seem like it I was a quiet girl and I didn't make friends easily because I was sometimes shy around other people. But when I met you, well you know I wasn't shy because of some of the arguments we made. But you still found some way to forgive me and also managed to get over our differences. I love you Yoko and I don't care what things you have done in the past…I only care about what lies ahead of us and I hope the good memories to come out of it. I place this ring on your finger to show you that what I am saying is true and that I will do anything for you." _"Because you and I both know that I don't like to be the center of attention."_ Yoko smiled and nodded.

The priest smiled as well and continued, "Yoko Kurama do you take Nakada Alene Bates to be your lawfully wedded wife? To care for and protect through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Yoko smiled, "I do."

The priest looked at Nakada, "And do you Nakada Alene Bates take Yoko Kurama to be your lawfully wedded husband? To care for and protect through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Nakada smiled under the veil, "I do."

The priest looked into the crowd, "If there are any objections to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Yoko waited not turning his head almost expecting Rick to speak up but he never did. Again the priest smiled, "Then by the power invested to me by the power of god I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Kurama," he turned to Yoko, "You may now kiss the bride."

Yoko smiled as he gently lifted the veil over Nakada's face and carefully over her head showing her smiling face. Yoko smiled and cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss and they broke apart. The organ they had somehow brought there began to play and Yoko picked Nakada up running down the isle with her both of them smiling as everyone began to through rice into the air.

* * *

Back at the mansion everyone was celebrating the wedding and having tons of fun. They had just started the father and daughter dance. All of the girls and their fathers were on the floor outside dancing. Yoko stood watching Nakada dancing with her father and he saw how happy she was. She had already danced with her other father Laguna so now she was with Rick. He smiled as he drank some apple cider (That's right there is no drinking because neither bride nor groom likes alcohol or drugs. And if you have a problem with that then that is just tough.) He looked at the watch Nakada had given him in another one of her letters. It adjusted to any kind of world's time so it could never be wrong. He had never been able to give her a letter back much less a gift so that was another one of the reasons why he had worked on the wedding. In a few minutes he and Nakada would do the last step of the Sign ritual and they would truly be joined together in the Demon, Human and Sign way. He smiled and leaned against the wall as he continued to watch Nakada dance with her father. It had all been decided, after Nakada was done dancing with her father she would through the bouquet behind her to all the single women behind her. Then they would go up stairs in their own rooms and get dressed for the second part of the Sign ritual.

The last step of the Sign ritual was for the two lovers to dance to a song but he didn't know what happened during the song. He only knew he and Nakada were supposed to say the first lyrics of the song and then they would dance. He looked at his watch again as he drank from his glass again. He didn't happen to see the bat demon behind him until it was a little to late, "HEY YOKO!"

Yoko choked on the cider as he looked behind him and saw Kuronue trying to hold back giggles. Yoko finally stopped choking and glared at Kuronue with his eyes watering, "Are you trying to kill me or something Kuronue?" he asked.

Kuronue looked at him and saw that Yoko had indeed almost choked (or drowned) to death from the cider. He walked up to him, "Jeez Yoko, sorry didn't mean to try and kill you."

Yoko smiled as he removed his hand from the base of his throat and wiped his eyes, "You are such a joker Kuronue you know that?"

Kuronue smiled, "Sorry, next time I wont try to scare you when you are drinking something or have something in your mouth. But you have to admit I did get you good."

Yoko nodded as he looked at his watch, "It's almost time to get everything started," Yoko looked at Nakada and saw that she was done dancing and was heading towards him.

"You ready?" she asked standing in front of him.

He smiled and walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Always."

"I think I'll leave you two alone right now," Kuronue said and walked off.

Yoko smiled and gave Nakada the bouquet of flowers, "In a few more minutes we are going to finish the Sign ritual."

"Get some sleep and restart our adventure from where everything first started."

"Only this time it will be the two of us."

"And when it is close to Kuronue's and Jennah's wedding we'll stop for a little while and then restart our adventure again. I wonder what it looks like in Demon world."

"Well there isn't that much technology they only use advanced technology on traps and security. There really isn't that much to do."

Nakada stepped closer to Yoko and hooked her index finger under his chin and looked at him with a smile, "I think I can find some way to entertain myself."

Yoko smiled and stroked her face, "But what if I go away to steal?"

Nakada pouted a little, "And leave me behind?"

He chuckled a little as he cupped her face and she leaned into his hand, "Well I don't see why not. But your father…"

"My father won't want me to steal. He didn't say anything about tagging along and helping out when I can as long as I don't steal anything."

Yoko smiled, "Are you always this good at finding loop holes?"

Nakada closed her eyes a little and smirked, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Testing, testing can we have the bride and the groom up here for a few seconds?" they looked behind them and saw Squall with his guitar around his neck talking into the mike, "I don't mean to be rude but there are some single women here who want to know who is going to get married first," he said looking at them talking through the mic.

Nakada laughed and dragged Yoko along but not before he had put his glass down. When they were on the stage Nakada turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers behind her into the crowd of women behind her. There was a loud scream and she turned around just as she saw Jennah catch the bouquet. She smiled and looked at Yoko, "I guess we are going to be celebrating Jennah's wedding next."

Yoko nodded with a smile and looked at her, "Do you want to get ready?"

Nakada smiled and nodded as they left the stage heading to their bedrooms to get ready. Yoko was done first, he was dressed in his demon clothes because the last part of the ritual required having the couple to wear what makes them, them. Since he was a demon he wore the demon clothes he used to always wear. He looked at himself in the mirror but he frowned. _This is what Nakada is going to be joined to…a demon. I can see why her father doesn't approve of this. But it is to late now._

"Are you saying you regret this?" He turned around and saw Nakada staring at him wide eyed and he quickly walked over to her holding her close his head on hers.

"No of course I don't regret this…it's just…" Yoko looked at the mirror and saw him and Nakada holding each other. His ears flattened to his head and he sat down on the bed his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his folded ears, "I'm beginning to see why you father didn't want me to be with you."

Nakada sighed and looked at the ceiling then sat down beside Yoko, "What my father says might hurt you Yoko but if you take his words seriously then they are going to hurt you even more and me as well."

He looked up at her and took her hand, "I would never willingly try to hurt you Nakada."

She smiled, "I know that but Yoko you are all I need in life to make my life happy. You weren't my first love I will admit it but that wasn't serious and I was only seven years old then and there were a few blind dates. But Yoko you were my first serious love, my first real kiss and the first person whoever got me to talk aloud about my feelings. There are something's you know that not even Jennah knows. The point is Yoko, I don't care what my father thinks of you. I do care though if you let it get to you and you start thinking the way he does."

Yoko cupped her face and smiled, "Thank you Nakada," and he leaned in to kiss her.

She gladly accepted the kiss and closed her eyes as she allowed him entrance, which he instantly took. When they broke apart Nakada began to finger the fabric on his shirt that opened up a bit to show his chest, "It has been a long time since I've seen you wear this," she looked at him and smiled, "And you still look so handsome and cute in it."

He smiled and held her close but their moment was short lived when they heard a knock on the door. They turned around and saw Laguna standing there smiling, "Hey there you two, just wondering if you were ready," he looked at Yoko a while and Yoko flattened his ears to his head and looked down. Laguna rubbed the back of his head and whistled, "Yoko this is the first time I've seen you like that. You should look like yourself more often it's really cool. Especially your ears…do you have a tail to with it all?" Yoko looked at him confused but he moved his tail so it was in plain view and Laguna smiled, "Well that pretty much well takes the cake. Like I said you should look like that more often." He went over to them, "Anyway I just came up to tell you if your ready so is everyone else."

With that he left and Yoko looked at Nakada, "Why couldn't you have stayed with him?" Nakada giggled, "I mean it he is so much better then your birth father."

"Oh Yoko come on," and they went back outside and onto the stage. Yoko was given a mic and then Nakada. She looked at him and smiled, "You ready?"

He smiled, "More ready then I have ever been in my life," and they began the song 'You took the words right out of my mouth' by Meatloaf. (Don't Own.)

Yoko** On a hot summer night would you offer you throat to the with the red roses?**

Nakada **Will he offer me his mouth?**

Yoko **Yes**

Nakada **Will he offer me his teeth?**

Yoko** Yes**

Nakada **Will he offer me his jaws?**

Yoko **Yes**

Nakada **Will he offer me his hunger?**

Yoko **Yes**

Nakada **Again, will he offer me his hunger?**

Yoko **YES**

Nakada **And will he starve without me?**

Yoko **YES**

Nakada **And does he love me?**

Yoko **Yes**

Nakada **Yes**

Yoko** On a hot summer night will you offer you throat to the wolf with the red roses?**

Nakada **Yes**

Yoko **I bet you say that to all the boys**

Yoko and Nakada put the mic down as the music began to start and they went onto the ground and started to dance as Squall began to sing.

**It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning  
There was a fog crawling over the sand  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
I see the shooting stars  
Falling through your trembling hands  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
You hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you **

Yoko and Nakada were beginning to float into the air. He looked down as he held Nakada and then he let go and saw that he was floating alone. He looked at Nakada and they both smiled as they began to dance again to the music.

**Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
And I guess that I'm beginning to grin  
Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to  
The night is young  
And ain't no one gonna know where you  
No one gonna know where you  
No one's gonna know where you've been  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth **

**It must have been while you were kissing me  
**

Yoko took hold of Nakada placing his hands on her waist and looked down at her as she looked up at him placing her hands on his shoulders.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth **

Before either of then knew what was happening they found themselves kissing each other passionately. Yoko gently nipped at her mouth and she smiled as she allowed him entrance. When she did Yoko began to feel some kind of energy flowing into him. He felt like he was getting stronger as he continued to kiss Nakada. Little did he know that all of Nakada's befriended elements, even fire was surrounding them and he was gaining all of her abilities and his to her.

**It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

The ball of elements burst out sending sparks all over the place and there was Yoko and Nakada flying there. Yoko had changed a lot and his spirit energy was off the charts. He had silver angel wings sprouting from his back and he had silver fins on his arms along with silver gills on his neck. His hair looked like a grey storm cloud that changed with his mood so right at the moment it was white but there were lightening bolts shooting from it. It also looked like there were branches growing around his arms and the air was spinning around both of them. Nakada looked the same way only she was ice blue instead of silver and she was in her animal form along with with the fish stuff. But they both had what looked like ice sounding their faces. They broke apart and opened their eyes showing a great amount of fire behind them (You will see later on maybe.)

Yoko looked down at himself while still holding Nakada close. He smiled when he looked at her and she did as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He went in for another kiss placing his hands at her sides but then wrapped them around her the whole way pressing her body to his.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

Everyone began to clap in unison as the couple began to float down to the ground.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh it must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh it must have been while you were kissing me**

(One little thing. If you have the song you should listen to it and read this at the same time while pausing it when it come to the explanations.)

The song was over as everyone looked at Yoko and Nakada as they began to end their kiss. Yoko raised his head and caressed her face, "Now if I can only find a trainer who will put up with me and show me how to use my new powers so I can protect my family."

Nakada smiled as she looked up at him, "I think I know someone who is available and I think you would like her."

"Really," he asked raising his eyebrow a little.

She giggled, "You should since you are married to her."

Yoko lowered his head and kissed her again and then said in her ear as he purred, "That I can definitely deal with."


	3. On The RoadAgain

On The Road…Again

The next morning Nakada was woken up by someone softly kissing her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the person and kissed the them back. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Yoko and he smiled as well, "Morning Kitty," he said caressing her face a little.

She tilted her head, "A new nick name?"

"Do you like it?"

Nakada smiled a tired smile as she nodded, "Anything you call me is fine. What time is it?"

Yoko looked at the clock, "Oh around four-thirty in the morning." Nakada looked at him wide-eyed and all he did was smile, "I thought we should get out of here with everyone asleep because I know how much you hate good-byes."

"We aren't really saying good-bye Yoko you know that but you are right," Nakada sat up and looked at Yoko who was sitting on the bed next to her and she began to do her morning routine, "Besides when a Sign says good-bye in any way they really mean it. If they good-bye that usually means they will see you only when your dead." Yoko looked at the bathroom a little shocked.

"You Signs are serious about a lot of things aren't you?"

"Uh huh," was all that she said.

When she was out of the shower she got dressed and took two hair clips and clipped them into her hair. Yoko looked at her, "I presume you got everything?"

Nakada winked and took one hair clip out of her hair and it turned into a bag, "This bag will give us everything we need. Only you and I can use it since you are my love."

Yoko smiled as the bag turned back into a hair clip and she fastened it to her hair, "And the other hair clip?"

"Well we might not need her but…" she took the hair clip and in turned into what looked like a gun and sword in one. On a chain connecting to the gun part there was a tiger charm, "This is Trigger Tiger she is a gunblade and a real weapon. When I say real I mean she is alive. She can be a gun or a sword and she is really handy."

Yoko walked over to Nakada and asked to see Trigger Tiger. He held her and noticed that she was really light and easy to handle. He did a few tricks with it you could never so to a sword without the gun handle and looked her over. He gave Trigger Tiger back to Nakada and smiled, "That is some good weapon what did you say she was again?"

"A gunblade and yes she does handle good. She also seems to like you. She doesn't usually let strangers handle her like she had let you handle her."

Yoko smiled, "I brought some food up for you and the bike is already to go in Trenton. I thought you could get us there through mirror after we walked through Demon World for a little while."

Nakada smiled as she took the breakfast Yoko had given her and she quickly began to eat it as he got a handle with trying to levitate a pillow from one side of the room the other, "Your very good for a beginner Yoko," she complemented as her plate and glass disappeared, "But I think I should teach you how to control the volume of your ears. You could hurt them pretty badly if your hearing is to high when you start the bike."

He looked at her and nodded, "Ready to go?"

"Wait a second," she flipped her wrist and some envelopes appeared, "So they will know we weren't taken by the Dark Signs and won't worry about us."

He smiled and opened the balcony door letting her through. When they were through Nakada summoned up a world mirror to where they had first met and where their adventure had started. Yoko walked up to Nakada and stretched out his hand to her. She looked back at the building and the room they had slept in and the landscape saying a silent see ya later and took Yoko's hand as they walked through.

Nakada smiled when she saw the place and held Yoko's hand tight as she remembered when she and DJ had first came to Demon world.

Flash Back

DJ then jumped into the mirror and then went Nakada.

They both fell onto the ground and rolled, "Yeah it's definitely getting easier," Nakada said as they both laughed happily and got off of the ground.

"Hey Nakada where do we go now?" D.J. asked as he looked around. Nakada shrugged and took off her backpack as she climbed up a tree.

"Wow!" was all Nakada could say as she reached the top. She climbed back down and sat on a branch, "DJ bring up my back pack I have to take some pictures of this! I'll take your back pack to if you want to come up," Nakada said as DJ passed her, her backpack.

"Na I'll come up with my back pack on but you can take my staff," Nakada reached down and took DJ's staff as he climbed the tree.

End Flash Back

Nakada went over to the tree she and her brother had climbed and climbed it again with Yoko behind her smiling. When they reached the top the saw the same lake Nakada and DJ had seen the same day they had come here, "Things don't change that much around here do they," she asked looking at the view and then at Yoko.

He looked at her and shook his head, "No, something's don't change around here. But I prefer them not to." They both smiled and climbed down the tree and Nakada looked at the spot Yoko had stood when she started screaming and she smiled. Yoko looked at her and smiled as well, "Remembering something?"

She turned her head to him and nodded rubbing his ears a little making him purr, "I'm just remembering when I had found out these were real and you scared me. DJ fell on you, you pushed him away and in doing so you got hit in the head by his staff."

Yoko smiled and closed one eye as he rubbed the place on his head DJ and had hit, "Ya I thought to myself was it raining humans because he fell right on top of me. Then you tried to help me as I tried to recover from the shock of your scream. When Kuronue and I came back here a few days after you left you wouldn't believe the confusion there was. So many demons had thought we were dead and it took some time for us to convince them we weren't. But when we did everything was somewhat normal. Kuronue though went and found a cave and built a place there with some helpers. His place looks great and not the doom and gloom you would expect from a bat."

Nakada smiled and took Yoko's hand as they went in the direction she and DJ had taken to get away from Yoko, "I'm sorry if we caused you that much confusion."

"Hey," Yoko stopped and held Nakada's hands close, "There is no need for you to be sorry about okay? It was well worth the confusion being with you. And honestly it was also kind fun and funny. They ran around the place like turkeys with their heads cut off." Nakada laughed a little and they continued their walk with Yoko's arm around her waist.

When they got to the place (Nakada had explained to Yoko how to turn change the volume of his hearing along the way) Yoko went over to the place DJ had stashed the pictures. It somehow still had the smell of the perfume. He turned around and looked at a tree where there had once been shadows hiding a Dark Sign.

Flash Back

While Yoko was looking at the pictures a voice behind him spoke, "What are you doing here fox?" Yoko turned around and saw a girl that looked to be older then Nakada leaning against a tree in the shadows. She had long waist length black hair very pale skin and ice black eyes.

"Who are you?" Yoko asked looking at this new stranger but not sensing any energy from her. But still being very careful.

"My name is Kelsey and if you are looking for Nakada and her brother D.J. you just missed them. Nakada summoned a world mirror and went home. Why don't you go home? These woods are not very safe," Kelsey gave a little giggle as Yoko's tail gave a little wag and his ears twitched, "Those ears and that tail are very cute you know. Do you like Nakada and her brother?" Kelsey asked with a big grin on her face.

"Of course I don't!" Yoko made a face at the question to show that he was disgusted.

"Then why were you after them?" Kelsey pressed further.

Yoko was getting very angry, "They were going to be my slaves and they managed to slip away. Now if you excuse me I have to find them," Yoko began to try and find their scent.

"You'll never find them in this world Yoko," Kelsey said with a bit of amusement in her voice. Yoko looked at her angered at what she was saying, "Didn't you hear me Yoko? I said Nakada summoned a world mirror and left to go back into her own world never to return to this one," Kelsey looked at him again and saw that his face was emotionless, "Of course I can make them as well but there is a little price to pay. Do you still want to find them?"

Yoko looked at her and nodded, "Fine then, here is the price. If what you say is true you only want Nakada and her brother for slaves then you can't fall in love with her. If you do then you will die of a long terrible painful sickness and only her kiss can cure it. But the kiss has to be when she loves you not an every day kiss or peck. It also has to be on the lips and she is the one who has to kiss you not you kiss her. She also has to know that she is kissing you.

If she doesn't and she thinks she is kissing someone else then she won't truly love you she just loves the person you're acting as. How long you have to live if she doesn't the time is always different. Most of the time it take four months before the actual symptoms happen which a little bit of pain in certain parts of the body. For you even with the nightmares if you have confessed to yourself that you love her it will probably take six months before they do. Then it is only for a few weeks before you do die. Now about the nightmares they will seem real and you might feel pain afterwards but as soon as you stand up the pain will go away. One more thing you can't tell her or anyone about this or you will die again a long, slow and painful death but this time nothing can stop it. At times I will allow you to tell very few people about this. If she still hasn't kissed you then the people who know about it can tell her on the day or night you die but before I don't think you want it after. Now I'll give you a little freebee you can't speak her native language as you would say so I will cast a spell on you so you can speak, understand and read hers and your language, fair enough?"

Kelsey looked at Yoko and he nodded, "I just have one question," Kelsey nodded, "Why is it that you would want me to die if I fall in love with Nakada?"

"Because Yoko," Kelsey said as she suddenly appeared close to Yoko's face to close actually, "She is good and I am bad. She always got me into trouble at school and I have a certain liking to you so if I can't have you then no one else can as well," Kelsey had Yoko backed up to the tree where D.J. had hidden the pictures. Kelsey was caressing his face with her hand and it made him so sick, his stomach felt like it was jumping up and down. Then she looked into his eyes and she began to move closer and closer to Yoko's face.

Kelsey knew he was feeling sick and she wanted him to be, she wanted him to beg but she would still go for it, "Please," Kelsey looked at Yoko who was looking at her and there was something in his eyes that Kelsey loved to see. Fear and panic.

"What was that Yoko?" asked Kelsey as she slowed down her decent.

"Please…don't…do…this…" Yoko was having a hard time speaking and was about to say more but Kelsey placed the hand that was caressing his face to the back of his head and pulled him down with no force at all and tasted his lips as she kissed him. Yoko felt so sick as Kelsey kissed him but he felt so weak against her that he couldn't push away. Then he noticed he was almost out of air and Kelsey broke the kiss. Yoko took in a little air but he felt like his still couldn't breath. Then Kelsey stepped backwards and finally he could breath as she went in to the stance Nakada would go in to summon the world mirror.

Yoko just watched her; "Nakada's mirrors are different because they don't get you to where you exactly want to go but mine do. You will end up in the place where Nakada and D.J. were when they jumped out of their mirror.'" Kelsey did all the same things that Nakada did and a mirror appeared in front of her, "JUMP!" yelled Kelsey and he jumped through the mirror.

End Flashback

Yoko shivered a little as he remembered that and pressed a hand to his stomach as he remembered the sickness feeling. Nakada walked over to him and caressed his face a little. He looked at her and smiled, "That was the best day and the worst day I have ever had. It was my worst because of the deal Kelsey and I had made and it was the best because I had met you."

Nakada smiled and wrapped her arms around Yoko holding him close, "Come on we still have a long way to go. Do you think we should drive by the other girls houses or just start the trip?"

Yoko thought for a second, "Maybe next time right now why don't we start the trip?" Nakada smiled and nodded.

She waved her hand and a world mirror appeared, "I'm going to have to teach you have to make world mirrors. You might have all of the powers of a Sign and your own but you also have their weaknesses as well. Stay way from using dark magic and dark magic items or they will zap you of your Sign powers and leave you with just your demon powers. He nodded and they went through the mirror.

When Nakada and Yoko had walked through the mirror they were in the forest at the park. They began to walk around the pond (Yoko had his necklace on) noticing that there had been some changes but not that many. Nakada stopped by a bench that was set by the water, "You know when the school had the Terry Fox walk the students from my school would walk all the way around the pond and then back at the school. Some students would break from the group and go back home because school was over anyway."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I guess remembering things that you can never do again is kind of hard."

Nakada nodded, "It can be, I can't walk around the lake again with my classmates no matter how much I dislike them I do miss them sort of. Halley a girl in grade seven I think was very nice to me. I didn't notice it until I was in grade seven or eight I think. Grade seven…she be in grade ten or eleven right now maybe even twelve."

Yoko looked at Nakada and smiled, "Come on we still have a long way to go."

Nakada looked at him and nodded, "Yes, do you remember the way to my parents house?"

"Sort of," she smiled and they began to walk to the house.

When they were there they saw the bike in the empty driveway with two helmets on the two handles. Nakada looked at the house she thought she would never see again and Yoko looked at her, "You want to go inside?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "No I don't want to see how much it has changed. I prefer my mind to stay the way it thinks it is."

Yoko nodded and went over to the bike and looked at the tree he had slept in, "They still have the tree here."

Nakada looked at him and saw the tree and smiled, "It was cold summers night and I thought I would give you a blanket to keep you warm." Nakada giggled and Yoko looked at her, "Remember the day after I gave you some sugar not knowing what it was going to do to you?"

Yoko laughed little as he remembered, "Yes that was rather fun and even though I found it a bit embarrassing but deep down I knew it was fun and a good change from being so serious."

She smiled as she went over to Yoko and he gave her, her helmet and she put it on. Yoko got onto the bike and then Nakada got on after him wrapping her arms around his waist as he started the bike and she held on tightly, "I am never going to get used to this thing," she said and he smiled.

"Well you can always hold me tight for reassurance," he said looking back at her and they smiled. He kicked up the stick and leaned forward a little as they road off going straight to Westville and then on to the road the whole team had taken to get away from Kelsey.


	4. Midnight Conversation

Midnight Conversation

After a day of traveling and a few stops to eat the newly weds made camp just as the sun was beginning to set. They went into the woods a little and stopped to camp. Nakada took a disassembled tent out of her bag and looked at Yoko, "Okay now here is a step on how to build things with your mind." She gave Yoko a picture of what the tent was supposed to look like and he looked at it, "Now that you have the picture in your mind look at the pile and close your eyes. Imagine the tent reassembled in your mind and then open your eyes."

Yoko looked at the picture again and then at the pieces of the tent. He closed his eyes and remembered what the tent had looked like in the picture. When he had a good view of what it in his mind he opened his eyes and saw the tent assembled. He stared at the tent and smiled, "I could get used to this."

His mate smiled as she started a fire, "What do you want to eat?" she asked reaching into her bag, "Or do you want to get something out?"

The fox smiled and went over to her. She gave him the bag and he thought of the pizza at Pizza Hut they had that had lots of cheese in between the layers of crusts and he pulled it out. Then he pulled out two large blankets he set one on the ground and then wrapped the other one around himself and Nakada. They smiled as they ate the pizza, "It's nothing fancy but because of the taste it should be," he complimented as he took another bite from the pizza.

Nakada smiled as some sauce ran down the side of Yoko's mouth, "Yes but it turns you into a messy eater." She rubbed her finger under his mouth and wiped away the sauce. But before she could wipe her finger on a napkin Yoko took it and put it in his mouth.

She blushed a little as he let go of her finger and she still wiped it on a napkin to dry it. He saw the blush and smiled, "You still blush when ever I do things like that. You shouldn't have to."

Nakada turned away and smiled, "Well I do. I still get embarrassed about something's you know."

After they had finished eating they went into the tent and got into an air mattress they had gotten from the bag. Yoko turned Nakada so her back would be facing him and he wrapped an arm around her while he laid his head on the other. He looked down at Nakada and saw that she was awake her hand on his arm and laying her head on her other. He moved a little and stroked her face with the hand his head had been laying on, "What are you thinking about Nakada?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I was just thinking what if we get a boy first instead of Caralama?"

Yoko smiled, "Then we can try again. We will know when we have Caralama, Nakada. But I'm not saying we're stopping there if you don't want to. But I'll tell you this first…I am not getting fixed."

Nakada smiled, "I would never want you to, but I am not going to be either. So it is safe to say that we might have a lot of children."

Yoko kissed her gently and smiled, "You can count on it. But if we did get a boy then we would have to name him." Yoko thought for a second, "You humans have odd names, but why not Daniel?"

"Well I personally like Jason but if we ever have a son we will see which name fits him best. You never know we might have twins."

Yoko smiled as he held her close, "There isn't much chance of that is there?"

She looked at him, "Are you kidding? Signs have twins and triplets more often then they have singles. Rebekah is a very rare kind of Sign to have been born a single."

Yoko looked at her surprised, "That good of a chance we could have twins?"

She nodded, "The only problem with twins for the signs is they come out at the same time. There is also another thing. Since the forgotten Signs, the team and I, were made everyone is cautioned that if they have twins they should pay attention carefully that they aren't really triplets. The same if they have singles when there should be twins."

Yoko looked at her understandingly, "I can understand that. I would like to know all of my children and not know that there is one more. But what happens to the third or second child?"

"Well then women who is carrying them will have to try and separate them while they are inside her. That is possible for a Sign but if the female isn't then her love will have to show her and guide her through. All Signs now have been taught how to do that. We have even been going through simulations on it." Yoko looked at Nakada and she saw he was worried, "Oh it was only holographic but it was made as real as it could be so we would know what to do. There was nothing real about it but we were supposed to think that it was real even our bodies did for the females. The males had to get it in their heads on what to tell their love until it became like a second instinct."

Yoko held Nakada close, "It's seems pregnancy is very important for the Signs."

Nakada turned around and held Yoko close, "I guess in a way it is. Signs have to go into certain houses in Final Fantasy with their love and have the child or children there alone. If they had any children before then they take them along as well but they can't be in the same room as them when the child or children are being born. They can be outside the door or in their own rooms but they can't be in the same room with the parents when that happens. When the child or children are born then the father is going to have to let the other children in so that the baby or babies know who are their brothers, sisters, mother and also their father. The first people they see they think are apart of its family."

Yoko looked at Nakada; "You said something about the twins coming out at the same."

She thought for a second, "It is just as I said, twin Sign children come out of their mother at the same time. Nekeana keeps on saying she was out first because of her long hair. In away she is right but Squall say's it doesn't count. Honestly those to can give you a migraine if you listen to them for even ten seconds when they have an argument."

Yoko smiled, "Is there anything else I need to know about Sign pregnancy?"

"No just about the kids themselves. They can be so energetic and we will have to watch out for their sugar since we all know how you react to it."

Yoko smiled, "Yeah but they might have your taste for candy."

"I said sugar, I didn't say anything about candy Yoko. Sugar is in a lot of things now you know. And all of the Signs might have to make little chewable pills for our kids along with Jennah's and Kuronue's because they can choke on the kind you and Kuronue take. They could even get sick if it is to much."

Yoko looked at Nakada and smiled, "We don't even have kids yet and you are already going a little crazy." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him quickly and he laughed, "You are around twenty-one years old and yet you still stick out your tongue?"

"Actually I might be older then that but as far as anyone is concerned I'm eighteen and staying eighteen for the rest of my life. You are going to stay what ever age you were or are now since we did the second step of the Sign Ritual."

Yoko smiled and held his love close, "As long as I stay the rest of my life with you and we take care of who knows how many children then I am quiet happy with being an immortal. But I have another question. Can I still die in battle or does my have of the heart crystal have to be destroyed to do that?"

"No, you and I can both be killed in battle but only I can regenerate if I want to. But I have to sing in one of my favorite spots to do so. If I don't sing on a full moon then that means I want to die or stay dead a little longer. But if I do then my spirit goes to a place that has all or most of my befriended elements. It will take a whole year for my regeneration to be completely done if I want my memories. But if I don't want my memories then it takes five months."

Yoko looked at the top of the tent as he moved so he was on his back but his tail was hanging over the side so he wasn't laying on it. He took a breath and began to speak, "If I died then I could make my spirit as you call it go into to a shell of an unborn child and be reborn that way. But it would take ten years for my demon powers to return."

"It would take only a year for your Sign powers if they did go back to you at birth. But I have heard stories that if a demon did that there personalities would split between good and evil. Though neither would be pure good or evil they would have a little bit of each other to balance them out. Basically they would have to pull together to become one again. They would look just like they did before the demon was killed." She turned around laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arm under his back and placing her other hand by her head.

He looked down at her and held her tighter as he placed his hand over hers that was laying on his chest and moved his thumb back and forth along it, "Even if that happened I would still do it to be with you. I would pull myself together when I became ten years old in my human borrowed form and use my heart crystal to find you."

Nakada looked sad for some reason, "But then you would have hurt the family you were in. Don't you think that if that happened to you, you would be hurt?"

Yoko thought about it and sighed, "Yeah I guess your right but then what else could I do?"

"Tell them the truth DUH! Then you would be able to see them and they would know why you were always so absent."

Yoko looked down at her and smiled, "How is it you make things seem so easy? How would you feel if that happened to you?"

Nakada thought for a second, "I guess I would be kind of surprised but if it were me I would do it while I was still little that way it would be less stressing."

Yoko chuckled and tilted his head so it was leaning on hers, "I might just do that."

"Now I have a question for you," he looked at her, "Would you forget anything?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Where did you get a thought like that?"

She smiled, "Just wondering because I can forget if I want to and I was just wondering if you would forget anything if it came to that."

Yoko smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. Now I don't have anymore questions do you?" Nakada shook her head holding him close, "Well then if that is the case then goodnight," and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Well here is another chapter for those who are reading and thank you Kiki for the review. Im not sure if that was your web address that was tagged along with you pen name so I just put down Kiki if that is alrgiht with you. If you don't like it then you can tell me and I will correct myself.

For the rest of you who are reading and can review PLEASE DO! Even if it is something mean I need to know that someone is reading!


	5. Kuronue and Jennah's Wedding Party

Jennah and Kuronue's Wedding Party

When it coming close to Jennah and Kuronue's wedding Nakada and Yoko stopped their trip for a few days and went to celebrate. They came a few days before the wedding party so they had enough time to get ready. On the night of the wedding party Nakada and Jennah were talking to each other, "You know I think this party is even better then mine," Nakada said holding up a glass of cider, "Better watch out, I just might get a bit jealous."

Jennah laughed, "I'll keep an eye out thanks for the warning. So how are you and Yoko doing with your road trip or Honey Moon?"

"We are doing just fine. Though Yoko and I have 'done it' a few times but he had on protection and I was also taking a few of the pregnancy pills I think they're called. Yoko is complaining though that he feels restricted when he wears protection."

The bride to be laughed a little, "So in other words your having your cake and eating it to. I'm glad your taking precautions I would hate it for you to miss the wedding."

"Yeah I would to," unknown to them Yoko and Kuronue were listening to them. Nakada smiled, "But I have been doing some research on Yoko."

"Why?" Jennah asked surprised.

"Well I wanted to know how old he is and when his birthday is so I can get it prepared," she said sipping her cider.

"Oh and did you find anything else out?"

"Of course not. I was looking for his age and when his birthday was and that was it. I avoided everything else. He can tell me what he wants me to know and not tell me what he doesn't."

"So how old is he?" Jennah practically squealed and the demons listened.

"He is three hundred seventy-three and he will be three hundred seventy-four in August on the 14th at two thirty-nine in the morning." (Made that up.)

"Huh and yet he doesn't look a day over…what…twenty-eight, at least?" Jennah asked taking a sip of her cider.

"Yeah."

After a little while Jennah spoke up again, "I'm surprised Yoko didn't sing out his proposal to you or played it on his guitar as well."

Nakada smiled, "No, he knows how shy I can be, but now that you mention it. I'm surprised Kuronue didn't record his proposal," the girls laughed.

"No, he is a lot more braver then that. We definitly have brave loves that's for sure," Jennah took another sip of her cider and held it in both hands.

"So did you and Kuronue do the second part of the ritual together?" Nakada asked.

Jennah nodded, "It was scary afterwards because I had forgotten about him. I…"

"Went to your other parents house to ask them about it?" Nakada interrupted.

Jennah looked at her and nodded, "Yes, you did the same thing?" she nodded.

"I was scared to that Yoko wasn't my true love and I felt so guilty that I didn't tell him what happened. My parents said that if I didn't tell him the guilt would only grow. So I told him because I wanted to get rid of the guilt and I wanted to be truthful to him. When he had woken up he told me that he had already known that we were meant to be together because we had fallen in love with each other twice. He also reminded me of Caralama."

Jennah smiled, "Caralama…she was a sweet girl, but she was exactly like Yoko when you got her mad," the girls laughed and the demons giggled as they remembered that. Jennah looked up at Nakada, "I hope you don't mind Kuronue and I stole your idea about doing the third ritual."

"Oh don't worry, many Signs have actually used that idea. Where do you think I get it from?"

Jennah laughed, "Let me guess, you go it from a book," Nakada nodded, "Oh Nakada that was what you mostly did over the three years. I can count on one hand what activities you did. Only one of them isn't really an activity, read, train, help save world, and think about Yoko. I know this because that is what I did. Only I thought about Kuronue not Yoko."

The girls laughed and then they looked at the wall the boys were behind. They looked at each other and got a grin on as they set there glasses down on a table and disappeared. Yoko looked behind the wall and didn't see anyone, "Huh they're gone."

Kuronue looked from behind the wall and saw that no one was there as well, "Strange they were there a second ago."

Then the girls appeared behind them and they both yelled, "YOKO AND KURONUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING EAVESDROPPING ON US?"

The boys turned around scared and tripped over their own feet and fell to the ground. The girls were laughing like crazy as they held their sides and the demons joined in as well as they began to get up from the ground. The two men straightened themselves out and looked at them, "You did learn a lot of stuff didn't you?" Kuronue asked looking at them.

Nakada smiled, "Yes we did and we're going to teach you all of them. Yoko is off at a very good start I'm thinking he can learn everything in two or three years where it took us…Jennah when did we first notice we had powers?"

Jennah thought for a second, "I think it was when you were twelve. So that means we have been practicing for eight years. But that is only if we don't do something." She smirked and so did Nakada

Yoko and Kuronue looked at them, "Well I'm at least glad we got teachers who we can work with and know what they're doing," Yoko said with a smile as he went over to Nakada.

"Yes, and it is very important that you know them in as well," Jennah said going over to Kuronue.

"Why?" Kuronue asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yoko answered this time, "Because if anything were to happen to Nakada or Jennah like they were stolen or somewhere near those lines and we both had children then we would have to teach them what they taught us."

"Since when did you become such the genius in this kind of situation?" Kuronue asked.

"Ever since Nakada has been training me and I have been asking questions about this kind of stuff to her. There are a lot of important things to deal with when it comes to children. But I'll let Jennah tell you that."

Jennah gave him a sour look and Nakada laughed, "Well as long as Yoko talks to the boys about some things instead of leaving it to me like my dad had done to my mom I am quite happy," she wrapped her arms around Yoko and he held her close as well.

"Now I would never do that," he asked with a smile looking down at her. Unknown to them though they were being watched by Rick.

"He seems so perfect but not everyone is," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Rick what you doing now eh?" Pierre asked walking over to them. Rick looked at him and moved a side to show the to couples talking and laughing together, "Rick, Rick, Rick, Riiiiiick why don't you ever accept things for the way they are huh? Yoko isn't that bad of a fellow you know. He helped take care of our children and trained them as well along with Kuronue when he came along."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Rick asked looking at like as if he had gone mad, "I mean don't you remember what Kuronue has done to a countless number of people?"

"Yes, but I forgive him for doing all of those things. And when I see him holding my Jennah with such care and love…I can hardly believe he had done those things. He along with Yoko have regretted everything they have done and they don't really need to be reminded about it. They are everyday trying to fix what they had done in their past. They won't be able to bring back the lives they took away or give back families that they had killed as well. But they are trying their best to try and make up for all of those things. Rick do me and your daughter a favor and look at Yoko and see the way he holds her close in his arms as if protecting her from something we can't see."

He looked at them and saw that what Pierre said was true. Yoko did look like he was protecting Nakada even though there was nothing for him to protect her from. He also noticed that they seemed to look perfect together as they held each other close. Rick smiled as he began to finally give up, "You're right Pierre he does look like he is protecting her and they also look so happy and perfect together. Maybe I should let up on him. I hate it when someone is right about something that I was wrong about."

Pierre smiled and chuckled, "Ya, I mean do you really want to lose you daughter and probably never get to know you grandchildren?"

"No, but now that you say that I wonder what my grandchildren going to be and look like since they will be half human and half demon." Rick pondered on that and didn't notice Yoko had seen him.

"Won't he ever get off my case?" he whispered under his breath and Nakada looked at him and then looked at what he was looking at. She saw her father talking to Pierre and sighed.

"Yoko he is just talking to Jennah's father. Listen to me for a second Yoko okay?" he looked at her and perked his ears forward, "I don't care what he says or thinks about you and you shouldn't either. So please just ignore him and continue with your life."

Yoko smiled and held her closer, "You mean our lives," she smiled and held him close. Just then she heard some music turn on and saw people go to the dancing floor and dance a slow dance.

She smiled, "Do you want to dance?" she asked looking at him he nodded with a smile as they went to the dance floor along with Kuronue and Jennah right behind them.

When they were on the dance floor the two demons wrapped their arms around the girls waist while the girls wrapped around their arms around the demons necks. They held each other closely while they danced slowly and the girls laid their heads on the demons chests. The couples smiled as they continued to dance in each other's arms.

Rick was dancing with his wife but he stole quick glances over to Nakada and Yoko once and awhile. But this time it was to admire the way they danced together and how peaceful they looked. He smiled and held Susan close. He began to remember the argument he and Yoko had at the wedding. Yoko had been right, even without the aide of the heart crystal he still would love Nakada no less then before.

Susan saw him looking at the couple and sighed, "Rick when are you going to stop bothering Yoko?"

Rick looked down at her, "I'm not looking at them to cause any trouble this time Susan. I'm just thinking on how perfect they look together over their dancing in each other's arms. I've decided that I should accept what fate has done and God allowed. I can't change what happened or what is happening. I can't wait until our first grandchild is born and if they will let me see him or her."

Susan smiled and looked up Rick. He really had changed and what he said was true. He couldn't wait until Yoko and Nakada had their first child, "I doubt Nakada would deny you the right to see our grandchildren."

Yoko had heard the entire conversation and smiled. Nakada looked up and saw him smiling, "I don't mean to be rude but why are you smiling?"

He looked down at her, "Lets just say your father and I aren't enemy's anymore."

She smiled and held him close as she lay her head on his chest again, "That is nice to here," and they continued dance.

When everything was over Yoko and Nakada went down to the pond (they were at the house) and sat at the edge looking at the clear starlit sky and the full moon. Yoko had his arms wrapped around Nakada holding her close in between his legs, while she leaned against his hard chest and stomach. Yoko smiled and began to speak, "Something good always seems to happen to us when there is a full moon out didn't you notice?" Nakada nodded her head against his chest and he continued, "First there was that night when you found out you had a new form and when I was given another day to live to tell you everything. And now with your father finally accepting that we were meant to be together."

"The full moon is our good luck charm I guess," Nakada sighed laying her hands on Yoko's arms that were still wrapped around her and the fox demon smiled. She looked at the moon, "Yoko I was wondering," he looked down at her, "I have my responsibilities with the Signs and I can't give them up. Yet you have your responsibilities with your band in stealing…how are we going to get through all of that?"

Yoko looked at the sky and lay back on the ground and Nakada moved so she was beside him. He thought for a second, "I don't know Nakada…I doubt the Signs would let my band go into the Sign home…"

Nakada looked at him and smiled, "No, but they could stay in demon world and they could be ready when the Signs need them. You see, now that we are together the Signs will also protect your friends in battle if you help us the same way."

Yoko smiled, "I bet most of the demons would like to that. Some are getting a bit tired of not killing anymore though they told me they don't mind. I go into their minds and they don't but still they would like to go into battle once and a while."

Nakada smiled, "That's when they could go into the Sign home to help us. But when there is nothing to protect at the time then I can go back to demon world with you."

Yoko nodded, "Now that we have a plan lets see how it works out."

"YOKO! Nakada!" they sat up and looked up the hill to see DJ, "EVERYONES GOING TO BED!"

"My hearing is lowered Nakada," Yoko said looking at her and she smiled.

"THANKS YOKO AND I WILL JUST BE OUT HERE A LITTLE LONGER!"

"OKAY!" and DJ left.

Yoko raised his hearing back to normal, "You still want to stay out here a little while longer?"

She looked up at him, "I guess I got so used to the outdoors that I don't want to go inside at the moment."

He smiled, "Well it is only for a few more nights and then we will be back on the road and then Demon World."

"Or in your language Makai," they smiled and continued to look at the stars.

* * *

Okay thank you for the review Kala I will try to work on that but that may not be certain. Now to all that care and are reading this I'm going to tell you that I am going to up date as soon as I can onto chapter nine and then slowly afterwards because I'm posting my stories on another site. But the thing is all things must come to an end and my family is having a little trouble with the bills so we might lose the net. I hope you have enjoyed the stroies and chapters so far and please RR.


	6. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

At Jennah's wedding she was dressed in a light violet dress that had a small trail and long cuffed sleeves. Her dress cut off at the shoulders and looked like it was wrapped with a violet scarf. The dress hugged her body nicely for it was made just for her. Her bouquet had Baby's Breath, Lilacs, and Golden Rod flowers all mixed together neatly. Right now she was in the tent Nakada had been in. They were at the same lake so only the decorations were different but everything else was the same. Nakada walked in and saw Jennah ripping a napkin to pieces like she had done, "Pre-wedding jitters?" she asked looking at her.

Jennah smiled and nodded as she sat on a chair, "Yeah…I know everything is going to be alright but I can't help being nervous and excited. After the wedding Kuronue is going to take me to a special place in Demon World for a while and then we are going to live in his palace in a cave."

Nakada smiled, "I hope you will be happy then." Nakada said walking over to her. Nakada was wearing an ice blue light dress that went to her knees and had straps over her shoulders. Her moon pendant was shining brightly around her neck and her hair flowed down to her waist.

Jennah walked over to Nakada and wrapped her arms around her, "I know I will be happy Nakada," she drew back a little tears of joy coming down from her eyes, "I will be with Kuronue and we will have our twin boys," she said remembering the boys she had been carrying but they disappeared becoming defertilized as she began to become young again becoming a baby as well along with the others.

Nakada looked sad for a second, "I am so sorry that I did that to you."

"Don't be!" Jennah said surprised, "You got Yoko and you two have a chance at having Caralama. Your both alive and get this…" she looked around to see of anyone was listening, "I hear that because we had our powers this time we actually turned a lot of worlds into Light Moon worlds before the Dark Signs could turn them into Dark Moons."

Nakada smiled, "Well that brings a smile onto my face. Why don't I check on the others?" Jennah smiled as she went and sat on the chair. Nakada stepped out of the tent and went over to the team.

Yoko and Kuronue were both at the lake talking to each other, "Well today's the day," Kuronue said fidgeting a little.

Yoko looked at him, "You'll do fine," he said trying to get him to calm down.

Kuronue looked at him, "Fox, you were just as nervous as me and you know it. I tried to calm you down and that didn't work so my guess is if you try to calm me down it won't work either."

The fox smirked a little but then it left as he closed his eyes as if to think, "Yes, but I didn't calm down until I had an argument with Nakada's father. I got angry instead but that went away instantly when the wedding started."

Kuronue looked at Yoko, "I hope Jennah will like the place I picked for our Honey Moon."

"By the way where are you two going anyway?" Yoko asked curious.

Kuronue smiled, "You remember that cabin where you had your burial? I loved going there for peace and quiet so I thought of taking her there to have sometime to us. There is even a little hot spring near there that we can relax in."

Yoko smiled and shook his head; "You were always the sit down tip. I just hope you and I will still be able to go on thefts together." Kuronue nodded and then looked at him and began to laugh a little. Yoko looked at him and then up as the wedding started, "Come on," he looked at Kuronue, "Don't want to be late at your own wedding do you?"

"I most certainly do not!" he answered with a smile and the reached the alter just as the music started to play. Kuronue stood straight and watched as Jennah was led out of her tent holding her father's arm. He smiled and it seemed time stood still as he watched her walk up the carpet towards him. He took her hand when she was close enough and they looked at each other.

The priest went all through the speech and then he they got to their vows. Kuronue took the ring from Yoko and placed it around Jennah's finger, "Jennah you know as much as I do that I am never good at this sort of thing but I am more confident now then I have ever been. I am confident because I love you and I will never in my life regret what I am doing right now. You have been my heart, my soul, my laughter and my life since the first day we met even though it didn't seem like that at first. I place this ring on your finger to show you that even when time has diminished my love for you will never die."

Under her veil Jennah was crying a little and she look the ring she had gotten for Kuronue and placed it on his finger, "Kuronue as I place this ring on your finger I want you to understand that I will be there for you when ever you need me even if you are on the other side of the world,"_ "Or in another world_," "I will do everything I can to get to you. I love you so much and I know there will never be another in my life that will ever take the place of you. I hope to have a wonderful life with you and I know that my hope won't be misled because with you it never will be."

Kuronue smiled as the couple both listen to the priest, "Kuronue Youkai (don't know his last name so I'm improvising) do you take Jennah Robichaud to be your lawfully wedded wife. To hold and to cherish, to protect and care for in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Kuronue smiled, "I do."

The priest looked at Jennah, "And do you Jennah Robichaud take Kuronue Youkai to be your lawfully wedded husband. To hold and to cherish, to protect and care for in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Jennah smiled as she looked through her veil at Kuronue, "I do."

The priest looked into the crowd and spoke, "If there are any objections to why these two shouldn't join in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Kuronue stared at Jennah and she stared at him but he was listening straining his ears to hear if anyone would dare to keep Jennah and him apart. After a short while they heard nothing and the priest looked at them smiling, "Then by the power invested to me by the power of God I join these two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Kuronue smiled as he carefully lifted Jennah's veil up and showed her smiling face. He cupped it with one hand and leaned over kissing her on the lips, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Youkai."

Their was a loud cheer as Kuronue lifted Jennah up and carried her down the isle hovering a bit as everyone began to through rice at them.

A few hours later Kuronue and Jennah were in their bedroom both ready holding each other and smiling, "This has been the most happiest day of my life Kuronue," Jennah said her cheek against his chest.

"The same is with me my love," he spoke looking down at her, "In a few minutes we will be joined in the demon way, the human way and the Sign way." He leaned down and took her lips with his.

A few moments later

Kuronue and Jennah stepped onto the stage taking a mic each and they started the song Nakada and Yoko had began the day they had joined.

Kuronue** On a hot summer night would you offer you throat to the with the red roses?**

Jennah** Will he offer me his mouth?**

Kuronue **Yes**

Jennah **Will he offer me his teeth?**

Kuronue** Yes**

Jennah** Will he offer me his jaws?**

Kuronue **Yes**

Jennah **Will he offer me his hunger?**

Kuronue **Yes**

Jennah **Again, will he offer me his hunger?**

Kuronue** YES**

Jennah **And will he starve without me?**

Kuronue **YES**

Jennah **And does he love me?**

Kuronue **Yes**

Jennah **Yes**

Kuronue** On a hot summer night will you offer you throat to the wolf with the red roses?**

Jennah **Yes**

Kuronue **I bet you say that to all the boys**

Kuronue and Jennah put the mic down as the music began to start and they went onto the ground and started to dance as Squall began to sing.

**It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning  
There was a fog crawling over the sand  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
I see the shooting stars  
Falling through your trembling hands  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
You hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you **

Kuronue and Jennah were beginning to float into the air. Kuronue looked down as he held Jennah's and then he let go and saw that he was floating alone even though he wasn't flapping his wings. He looked at Jennah and they both smiled as they began to dance again to the music.

**Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
And I guess that I'm beginning to grin  
Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to  
The night is young  
And ain't no one gonna know where you  
No one gonna know where you  
No one's gonna know where you've been  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth **

**It must have been while you were kissing me  
**

Kuronue took hold of Jennah and looked down at her and she looked up at him placing her hands on his shoulders.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth **

Before either of them knew what was happening they found themselves kissing each other passionately. Kuronue gently nipped at her mouth and she smiled as she allowed him entrance. When she did Kuronue began to feel some kind of energy flowing into him. He felt like he was getting stronger as he continued to kiss Jennah. Little did he know that all of Jennah's befriended elements were surrounding them.

**It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

The ball of elements burst out sending sparks all over the place and there was Kuronue and Jennah flying there. Kuronue had changed a lot and his spirit energy was off the charts like Yoko's had been. He still had black wings but they looked like black angel wings sprouting from his back and he had black fins on his arms along with tinted black gills on his neck. His hair looked like a grey storm cloud that changed with his mood so right at the moment it was white but there were lightening bolts shooting from it. It also looked like there were branches growing around his arms and the air was spinning around both of them. Jennah looked the same way only she was violet instead of black. But they both had what looked like ice sounding their faces.

(Sorry I coppied most of it from the last one. I was just brain dead but I swear I will try my best at their lemon. Also Jennah pretty much well has the same befriended elements as Nakada.)

Kuronue looked down at himself while still holding Jennah close. He smiled when he looked at her and she did as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kuronue went in for another kiss placing his hands at her sides but then wrapped them around her the whole way pressing her body to his.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

Everyone began to clap in unison as the couple began to float down to the ground.

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

**You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me**

Kuronue looked at Jennah smiling and so was she. He stroked her face and continued to smile, "I hope you know that I still would have done this no matter if I was going to get the powers or not."

She smiled and nodded, "I know…but it is going to take at least four years for you to know how to control them."

"As long as you teach me and there beside the whole way I don't mind at all."


	7. Honey Moon and Surprise

Honey Moon

Nakada and Yoko woke up the next morning early so they didn't have to say their good-byes once again. They went to the garage and saw Jennah there with Kuronue, "Didn't think you would leave this time without saying a see you in Demon World did you?" Jennah as she walked over to Nakada and embraced her and she returned the embrace while the two men slapped hands together smiling.

"See you soon in Demon World Jennah," Nakada said with a smile as she separated from Jennah.

"You can count on it," she answered as she walked over to Kuronue and summoned a World Mirror and went through.

"I have a question about that Nakada," Yoko asked as they both began to get on the bike.

"Hmm?"

"Can you make portals?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you do that instead of making World Mirrors?"

"Because to us your world is three world in one and this world we are in right now isn't a part of that."

"Oh," Yoko started the motorbike and they headed down the road, "Tomorrow we will be in Makia," he answered with a smile.

She held him close and smiled, "I can't wait."

With Kuronue and Jennah

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Jennah opened her closed eyes and saw the cottage everyone had been in at Yoko's burial. Kuronue fidgeted a bit beginning to think this was a bad idea, "Do you like it?"

Jennah wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "Why wouldn't I?"

Kuronue smiled and lifted Jennah up carrying her through the door into the neat and well kept home. He set her down kissing her, "I am happy that you like it. But before we do anything," he spoke as he led her to the bedroom, "Why don't we try and get our little boys that we were going to have, hmm?"

She smiled as they walked into the bedroom, "That sounds like a great idea," and he pushed her onto the bed and she looked at him a little seductively.

"Then why don't we get started?" he began to unbutton his vest as he took of his hat and she began to take off her clothes as well, each watching the other. Kuronue felt his body slowly light up in flames as he watched Jennah slowly take her jeans off and then her socks. She left her underwear on and went to her shirt. She took her sweater off and then her t-shirt leaving her in her bra and underwear. Kuronue was already done and had taken everything off.

She looked at him, "Lets see you try and take the rest of my clothes off Kuronue," she said with a smile and he instantly jumped on her kissing her lips hungrily as his fingers worked on her bra hooks behind her back. Jennah laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck but raised one hand to his hair and undid the ponytail.

Both of their eyes were closed as Kuronue began to kiss down her neck and took the bra off of her and hooked his index fingers in her underwear and began to pull them down. Jennah held onto his neck tightly as she felt him take of her underwear and moaned a little. She felt him place his mouth over her breast sucking at it and playing with it with his tongue turning the nipples into hard peaks. When he finished he moved over to the other breast giving it the same treatment as his fingers took the unsightly piece of fabric away from her entrance.

He placed a hand on the back of her waist and raised himself over to her face and began to kiss her never getting enough of her. He stuck two fingers inside her and she bucked almost immediately at the sudden intrusion. He made scissor like movements with his finger widening the opening a little and making in and out movements. She moaned into the kiss Kuronue was giving her and he smiled as he entered her mouth when as she moaned and the wrestled for control. Finally he took his fingers away from her entrance and licked her bitter sweetness.

He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and then began to stick his tongue into her and she bucked again. He smiled as he slid tongue inside her and licked up all of her juices until she was dry. He licked his lips and then raised himself up to her after he had lowered her legs again. He slowly kissed all of her parts; her legs, her stomach, her hands, her neck all around her face and then finally on her lips.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes, "God you taste good Jennah," he spoke lustfully as he stroked the side of her temple, "Tasty and beautiful a perfect combination don't you think?"

She smiled and turned so she was on top of him smiling as he looked into his eyes, "I think so, but I don't know yet if you taste good," she said seductively. She lowered her head and kissed him on the lips and then moved down so she was kissing his neck, She moved to his chest kissing parts and licking up sweat as she moved lower to his stomach. Her tongue swirled around his navel and continued to kiss other part of his stomach. Kuronue laid on his back his hands grasping at the bed sheets and his eyes tightly closed feeling Jennah's mouth move all over him. Then he felt her go lower and kiss all the way down to the it.

Kuronue placed his hands at his sides clinched into fists trying to control the heat at least a little bit as he felt her go lower and lower and lower still until she reached her destination. At first she caressed it and then licked it teasing him and playing with him, "God Jennah just do it!" he muttered under his breath practically begging her. She smirked and sucked on it like a straw and he moaned loudly.

When she was done she raised her self and looked at him. Little beads of sweat ran down his body and face, his eyes open just little as he watched her. She smiled and licked her lips before lowering her head down to his and kissed him. He pressed a hand to her head and pressed her closer to him. When the kiss was finally over she looked at him, "Mmm, you taste pretty good."

He turned her and got ready to enter and she allowed him showing him she was ready. He placed his forearms on both sides of her face and kissed her as she felt him enter. She wrapped her arms around his torso her nails digging into his skin on his back as she felt him dive in deeper. Her muscles clinched and un-clinched around him as he continued to make his way to her core pumping in and out of her. Sweat appeared on both of their bodies drenching them from head to foot. Jennah held him close kissing his shoulder at times and he would do the same.

She winced at times and held him closer as he got closer and then he stopped reaching the wall of her virginity, "This is going to hurt Jennah," he whispered.

"Just do it my love it wont hurt long," she whispered back and braced her self and felt him hit her wall over and over again until he broke through and she gave a scream of both pain and pleasure when she felt him inside her and felt him as he began to fill her up. He covered her mouth with his own and drank up her scream and stroked her hair holding her close and his hand began her back stroking her. All of this was to calm her down and it all worked as she calmed down and smiled.

He gently eased out of her and took the bed sheet covers and covered them both up. He laid down on his side holding her close and she pressed her bare hands to his chest as she snuggled close to him. He kissed her on the head and they both went to sleep.

The next day Jennah woke up and she looked up at Kuronue to she that he was stroking her hair and looking down at her with a smile, "Ohayoo Jennah," he said as he lightly kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

"Ohayoo Batman so what are our festivities for today?" she asked looking up at him, her fingers gently tracing the lines on his hard muscled skin.

He smiled, "Well I was thinking about staying in bed for the rest of the day but we do have to eat some time."

"And I have to teach you how to use your knew powers except I know a little loop whole we can use. Take out your half of your heart crystal," he moved his hand and did as she did the same thing, "Now join them together," he did that and his eyes widened as all kind of information on his powers flooded into his mind. When it was done Jennah took back her half of the heart crystal and he stared at her.

He smiled, "Now I have to try and find away to control it."

She giggled, "That I can train you on, but for now come on lets get something to eat."

Nakada and Yoko

Yoko woke up back in his hideout with Nakada beside him sound asleep naked and he smiled as he held her close. Last night that had done it with out having any protection and he loved every second of it. He laid his cheek on her head by her eye and purred as he stroked her hair. She had also done the heart crystal thing with Yoko after they had finally gotten to their bedroom after she had met most of the people living in the hideout. He smiled when he remembered that day and then noticed that Nakada was beginning to stir a little. He moved away a little and looked at her as she began to open her eyes and looked up at him, "Ohayoo Kitty," he whispered lightly and then kissed her on her sign making her giggle a little. He smiled and leaned his forehead on top of hers, "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, I slept very well last night Fox boy," she answered with the little nickname she had given him.

He smirked and wrapped his tail around her, "You want to take a bath?" he suggested to her.

She smiled as she played with a lock of his hair, "As long as you take it with me," he smirked.

"That is what I was implying I can apparate us to a private hot-spring that we can use."

"That sounds great," she said a little bit above whisper.

"Then lets get going," they disappeared and were swimming in the spring.

A few weeks later Jennah and Kuronue came over to visit, "Well how are you two holding up?" Kuronue asked as he and Jennah took a seat on a couch in a huge living room as did Nakada and Yoko.

Yoko wrapped his arm around Nakada holding her close and taking hold of her hand as she leaned against him, "We are doing fine but we just can't seem to get Caralama yet," he said looking a little disappointed.

"Same with Jennah and I with our two little boys," Kuronue spoke as well and then smiled, "But hey I'm not complaining that much," he looked at Jennah and saw that she was blushing a little.

Then she began to look a little worried, "Um, Nakada?" she looked at her, "You wouldn't happen to know where there is a bathroom around here would you?"

Nakada nodded, "I'll show you…that is," she looked at Yoko and he kissed her on the head on her sign making her giggled.

"It is fine," he said and the girls went out the room and to the nearest bathrooms.

When Jennah got there she leaned over the toilet and began to through up. Nakada looked in on her and sat beside her, holding her up as she continued to vomit what she had that morning. When she was done Nakada waved her hand and a glass of water appeared, "Typical," she said as she watched Jennah drink up the water, "You start throwing up after you say that…"

Jennah looked at the girl that was now holding her stomach with one hand, "Something wrong?"

Nakada went over to the toilet covering her mouth and threw up into it and Jennah held her. When she was done she looked at Jennah and smiled, "What are the chances of you and I being pregnant at the same time?"

"Well considering that we have both been trying but at different times and that you nor I have ever thrown up in a long time the chances are good." They looked at each other and then pressed their hands to their stomachs. Nakada's hand glowed the familiar ice blue and Jennah glowed the familiar violet.

Nighttime Kuronue and Jennah.

Kuronue was setting on his bed and Jennah was in the bathroom getting dressed. Kuronue was thinking about when he and Jennah had left she seemed a bit nervous. Then he felt Jennah behind him and felt her starting to give him a shoulder massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her touch, "Watch ya thinking about" she asked him with her breath blowing against his ear making him shiver.

"I was just wondering why you seemed so nervous after we left Yoko's hideout," he answered and looked at her when she stopped the massage she seemed nervous again.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but…well you know we've been trying and umm well today when I woke up I wasn't feeling so good and when we went to visit it still hadn't gone away. At first I thought I was just a little excited but it continued and…"

Kuronue covered her lips with his finger, "Jennah," she looked at him, "Are you saying…your pregnant?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "With the same boys we had before."

Kuronue placed a big grin on his face and placed his hands at her sides and held her up in the air and twirled with her around in circles, "!" he yelled loud enough that the whole palace like hideout could hear."

Yoko and Nakada

Nakada was looking out the window at the full moon and couldn't help but to smile. She smiled even more when she felt a certain fox's arms wrap around her waist and lay his chin on her shoulder, "Beautiful moon out tonight don't you think?"

She smiled and nodded, "Did you happen to notice it's our good luck charm moon?"

"Yes, I did notice that," he answered with a smile. He looked at her, "What kind of good news do you have this time," he asked with a smirk raising his eyebrow. She looked at him like as if she didn't know what she was talking about, "Come on Nakada I know you better than that and you know it."

She smiled and made the signal for him to get closer as if she was going to tell him a secret. He quirked an eyebrow and lowered his head to her. She gently whispered in his ear, "Two fox boys."

He looked at her trying to register what she was saying and then his eyes looked hopeful, "You mean your…?" she smiled and nodded.

He smiled a huge toothy smile and held her close laughing and she held him close as well loving the fact that he was happy. They broke apart for a second and she looked a little serious, "We didn't get her this time but there is always next time right?"

He stroked her face, "I don't are if we didn't get her this time. Any child that we have is absolutely wonderful," he kissed her on the lips and when they broke apart she looked up at him and saw that a tear was falling down his face.

She looked a little worried and wiped it away, "Why are you crying Yoko?" she asked looking at him.

He stroke her face while still smiling, "I had never thought I would be a father Nakada. After all the times that we tried I had practically given up but now…I just can't wait." He held her close and she did the same thing leaning her head against his."

"You shouldn't have given up hope so soon Yoko. You and I are immortal so we have all the time in the worlds to have as many chances as we can because our bodies defy what other bodies are limited to."

Yoko smiled and nodded, "I know but still…I was so worried," then he remembered something and looked at her, "When are you planning to go to Final Fantasy anyway?"

She looked at him, "Anytime during this month," she answered, "Why?"

He smiled, "No reason just wondering if I will be able to get those slaves we were talking about yesterday out of Jahoshby."

She smiled as she stroke his jaw line and held him close with her ear over his heart, "Yes you will be able to get them. Honestly I'd rather deliver tomorrow then let them suffer any longer in that horrible place. But my guess is you don't want me to come do you?"

"Oh I want you to come I just want you far away enough for you to be safe. Even if you do have amazing, dangerous powers I don't want to take any risks okay? Besides Kuronue is going to be with me so there is hardly anything to be worried about. I will also be glad that Jennah is going to be there as well so your and my team are practically going to be invincible."

"As long as there's no dark magic," Nakada said looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry Kitty," he said lifting head a little so he could look into her face, "You, I, Jennah and Kuronue can make very good barriers to protect us from dark magic and we also have an advantage with our pendants."

Nakada looked up at him and then down at the glowing silver pendant that looked like a fox. She raised her hand and touched it smiling, "Yes, your right…I guess there is no reason for me to worry."


	8. Close Call and Off To Final Fantasy

Close Call and Off To Final Fantasy

Nakada, Jennah and some other demons along with humans were waiting not that far from Jahoshby for the return of the team that had gone out to get and free the slaves. Nakada kept on rubbing her arms not being able to shake the feeling of dread. Jennah walked over to her and gave her some hot chocolate, "Here drink this, I know how much you love chocolate."

Nakada smiled as she took the drink and took a sip, "Than you Jennah," she looked back into the trees listening intently to the elements for when everyone would come back.

Jennah looked at her and then at her own cup of chocolate, "You feel it to don't you?"

She nodded, "I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong. The elements are silent to me tonight and that is odd. It is almost like their voices have been taken away and there is nothing but emptiness. Perhaps with all the evil that's around here their voices have become hushed and muted. It isn't the first time," she took another sip of her drink and sat down on a chair that had been set out and Jennah joined her.

A few minutes later a twig broke and everyone got into a stance waiting. Kuronue cam out holding an old woman's hand and a lot other slaves came out. Everyone went to help then and Nakada looked for Yoko but couldn't find him. _Yoko where are you?_ When everyone was taken care of Yoko still hadn't shown up. A woman had told her that he had gone back to get her ten year son and four year old daughter. Nakada stood there looking at the forest and then turned to look at the camp. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened turning around to see Yoko holding a small girl in his arms with short dirty blonde hair with her thumb in her mouth. She was dressed in an old burlap dress and old burlap kind of like coat. She clung onto Yoko and wouldn't let go at all, her grey eyes looking scared.

The boy at his side standing on the ground had a fiery look in his green eyes. He was wearing old dirty pants and an old shirt. Nakada realized that they both weren't wearing any shoes and their feet were bare and scratched. Yoko smiled despite the cut over his eyebrow, "I believe a mother will be very happy to find these children."

A women cried from behind them and went over to Yoko taking hold of her little girl and kneeled down to her boy, "Thank you Yoko," she said through tears, "You really have changed."

He smiled, "Just get them over to the medical tent to check them out. Though it might be kind of hard with Julia," he stated smiling a little as he watched the woman take her children back to the tent. Julia looked behind them with her thumb still stuck in her mouth but she smiled a little and gave a shy wave good-bye. Yoko smiled and looked at Nakada, "Miss me Kitty?"

She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck crying. He held her close knowing that missing him was an understatement, "Hush, I know, I know don't worry I'm here now and I'm alright. Hush you don't have to worry anymore Nakada I'm here." She continued to hold him close tightly and he did the same thing stroking her hair trying to calm her down a little.

She stopped and looked at him, "How in the world did you get hurt?" she asked looking at the cut over his brow. She wiped a tear away from her cheek and spread it over the cut and it healed instantly.

"A branch hit me while I was still running," he explained and she sighed with a smile.

"I guess you still have a while to go before you can be friends with them. I mean you have been trying to control them for…how long?"

Yoko chuckled and held her close, "I know, but you don't have to rub it in okay?"

"Fine with me, but lets find these people a home," she said relaxing against his grasp. He nodded and they went to check on everyone.

It had been a week after the rescue and Yoko, Nakada, Jennah and Kuronue had already gone to Final Fantasy to have their children. Yoko woke up and saw that Nakada was laying as close to him as she could get. He smiled and turned her a little so she was on her back and pressed his hand to her stomach. It glowed silver and he closed his eyes seeing the little fetuses crouched together inside her womb and he smiled even more. The glowing went down as he opened his eyes and looked at her. He stroked her face a little just wanting her to sleep a little longer and enjoy this small moment.

She stirred yawning a little covering her mouth as she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled as she lowered her hand from her mouth and laid her head down on the pillow, "Morning Fox boy," she greeted.

He smiled, "Morning to you as well Kitty," he kissed her on the lips slowly at first but then he placed his hand behind her head and pressed her closer to him licking her lip. She smiled and let him in and he searched her mouth making her almost melt into nothing but water.

_How can he do this? I have kissed him so many times and yet it always feels like the first._ She thought to herself as he finished the kiss.

He looked at her and smiled, "Maybe it is because we both love each other and we are both meant for each other. Of course no one kiss is the same," she looked at him surprised and he just stroked some hair away from her face, "You can't hide anything from me anymore Nakada, just like I can't hide anything from you."

She looked at him and smiled, "That is true I just have to get used to it. I usually have my mind all to myself and not have someone look into it when I don't know."

He looked at her and smiled stroking her face, "Well I wasn't trying to get into your mind," he spoke, "I was wondering what you were thinking and I could suddenly hear your thoughts."

"That is because you are my mate and only you and I can do that to each other," she raised her hand and touched his ears stroking them

He smiled as he closed his eyes and purred, "Then we will have to watch what we think."

With Kuronue and Jennah

They were already up and had already finished eating but they were in the living room talking things over. Kuronue seemed a little worried and Jennah began to notice, "What are you worried about Kuronue?"

He looked at her and took her hand pulling her towards him. He laid her back to his side and he placed his hand on her stomach, "I'm worried about when the twins are born," he answered pressing his cheek to the side of her head.

"Why would you be worried," she asked placing her hand over his, "They will be just fine I know it," she said with a smiled but she sensed he was still worried.

"I know they will be alright but what about you?" he folded his wings around both of them to show her what he was talking about.

She looked at his wings and understood her smile fading from her face, "That is a good point." She thought for a second and then looked at him, "While I'm going through labour you will have to make sure they hold each other closely and fold their wings around each other."

He looked at her worried, "You sure that will work and I can do that?"

She looked at him and nodded her smile returning back to her face, "I know it will work and I am positive that it will work."

"Then let us just pray that it does," he said before kissing her on the lips placing both of his hand over her stomach and she placed hers over his.


	9. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

It had been nine months so far and everyone was anxious especially Nakada and Jennah's parents and all the other parents and the Signs. They were all in Final Fantasy waiting for the moment when they would get word that one set of twins had been born. Rick was a little bit more anxious then the rest wondering what his grandchildren would look like and if his daughter would let him see them. He was also worried about that Yoko would tell her not to let him see them since he was against the whole matter entirely about them being together.

It was in the middle of the night and Rick was sitting in the living room of a huge mansion where all the Light Signs go to wait for the delivery of a new Sign or Signs. He looked out the window where a hundred miles away was his daughter and her mate having their own children alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, _"Please God don't let it be to hard on them. Please let them okay even if they are alone."_ He opened his eyes and felt reassured a little.

"Eh Rick, what are you doing up this late huh?" Pierre asked walking over to the couch with him.

"Nothing, I just couldn't get to sleep," he answered rubbing his eyes.

"You worried?" Rick looked at him, "You're worried that Yoko won't let you see your grandchildren and Nakada will agree."

He sighed and continued to look out the window, "I am also worried because they are alone out there trying to deliver twins and all they have to work with is the knowledge of what to do. They don't have any experience of what is going on and when Nakada does go into labour they might get to worried and forget or miss something."

"I…Rick they are going to be alright. You are worried because you were introduced into this way of life when your Nakada was six years old. I worry about Jennah and Kuronue just a much but one thing keeps me going."

"Oh and what's that?" Rick asked not looking at him.

"That since Yoko and Kuronue have been under pressure before many times before this they won't be to…freaked out or what ever."

He looked at Pierre for a second and smiled, "I guess you are right. But you are worried for your daughter a little more then I am with mine…why?"

He sighed, "I am worried because of Kuronue's wings," he looked at him, "If he has wings the chances are their children will also have wings as well and that includes when she goes through labour. I just hope that they will be in their human form either than their demon form when they decide to come."

Rick looked at him and nodded, "Yes that is something to worry about. But I can imagine they already knew that and have thought of a way just in case they aren't."

"I hope you right Rick," Pierre spoke out as he looked out the window where the same distance but different direction his daughter was out there carrying.

With Nakada and Yoko

Nakada was sitting in the living room leading Yoko on a wild goose chase around the mansion they were staying without meaning to. She sat on the couch her hand over her bulging stomach smiling at the fact that she was going to hold her babies any day now. Actually her stomach wasn't that big, it was the size of woman having one child instead of two. She closed her eyes still smiling as she felt the two little babies moving around inside her, "There you are," she looked up and saw Yoko looking relieved as he leaned against the doorway with one hand and looked as he looked at her.

She tilted her head a little, "Was I lost?" she asked smiling as he sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her and placing his hand on her stomach as well rubbing it a little.

He smiled when he felt their children moving around inside her, "No, but I have got to get a beeper for you or something. I have been searching this whole place looking for you. You know you are close to delivering and I don't want you to go into labour when you're not in your room and I am not near you."

She smiled and leaned against him, "I am surprised you didn't use your mind to find me," she spoke placing both of her hands on top of his.

Yoko slammed his head backwards against the cushioning on the couch, "Now why didn't I think about that before? Honestly it is a good thing I'm a silver fox demon or you and our children both will make me go gray."

She smiled and giggled a little, "Well you can't go grey Yoko neither can I, you know that," she said looking up at him.

He smiled, "I know but I'll feel like I'm going grey because of you three," he insisted and she smiled a little laughing along with him. He then looked down at her stomach and so did she as they both felt one of them kick her…hard, "Well one of them is definitly going to be a fighter," he said rubbing her stomach a little again.

"Yes, that actually hurt a little," she agreed and then yawned, "How late is it?" she asked.

"Late, now come on and lets get back to bed. You said you wanted a glass of water I offered to go and get it but you insisted on going down to the kitchen alone. A few minutes later I wake up and notice you are still not in bed and I search the whole place looking for you to find that you are in the living room the whole time."

He helped her up and they walked to the staircase and started to climb it, "The only thing I have against being pregnant is that I get fat," she complained a little.

He looked at her who was amazingly walking quite well up the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her, "You aren't fat and you know it. Your pregnant with two wonderful babies who will hopefully be just as wonderful and less trouble some then their mother."

"I wouldn't say too much Yoko," she said looking at him, "You always get into trouble."

He laughed and held her close as they walked into the bedroom, "I guess you are right and with both of us being troublesome chances are they will be as well."

"And we also have to add into account that they can act like the devil himself before they reach the age of ten. Unless they are nice and skip that until after ten. That usually happens but they are never as bad as the Dark Signs."

He sighed and looked at her, "This is going to be fun," he spoke as he got into bed with her and held her close showing no intention of letting her go, "Goodnight my beautiful Kitty."

"Goodnight my sly Fox boy," she answered and they both smiled as they went back to sleep.

* * *

During the night hours before sun was rising Yoko woke up to his mate grunting a little and finding her hold around him a bit tight. He also noticed that the sheets were wet. He woke up fully to see that Nakada was asleep and going through labour. He held her close and lifted her nightgown up taking her underwear off and lifting her up into a sitting position making her lean against him. He stroked her face, "Nakada? Nakada come on wake up."

She woke up and instantly wrapped her arms around her stomach, "What's-what's happening to me?…Ahhh!" she cried leaning over.

Yoko got behind her placing her in between his legs holding her close, "I think they are coming Nakada," he answered with a smile holding her close and leaning her back a bit, "I think…Jason and Daniel are coming."

She looked at him and she saw the smile on his face and she smiled as well but it was instantly replaced with pain as another contraction came not that long after. Sweat began to glisten over her face and he looked to the bathroom. The tap turned on and then it turned off. A cloth came out of the bathroom rinsed of access water and went over to his out stretched hand.

He took it and wiped her face hushing her, "Hush don't worry," he said holding her close. She held back a scream of pain as another contraction came showing that the twins were coming faster then they had expected and tears of pain appeared on her face. He held her close as she began to move a little from the pain and he took her hands raising them up a little, "Breath with me Nakada…try not to think about the pain and breath with me," (Yeah right like that is going to be easy HA!)

After a few more minutes of this Nakada was ready to push and she held on tightly to Yoko's hands, he was still holding in the same position. He winced a little at the strength but held on tightly to her hands, "Okay now Kitty," he began using her pet name, "Lets try to bring two more Light Signs into the world." She took a deep breath and began pushing grunting at times beads of sweat dripping from her face as she continued to push and stopped to get some air.

Yoko leaned the side of his head beside hers, "That's was good come on…I know it hurts but it will be over soon come on," she grabbed his hands again and he winced as she began to push. She did this two more times until she leaned completely against Yoko exhausted and the sound of two babies crying entered the bedroom and Nakada smiled laughing a little and so was Yoko. He gently got from behind her as some blankets went over to him. He wiped each baby carefully and used his claws to cut their umbilical cords and levitated the placenta to the garbage shoot while he wrapped the tiny infants in baby blankets and carried them to Nakada.

She smiled as she held the both of them in her arms their heads in the crook of her elbow. Yoko laid beside her cupping the head of one of them and wrapping his arm around her holding her close. The babies had long since stopped crying and they began to slowly open their eyes. When they were opened they noticed that one of them had ice blue eyes like their mother and the other had golden eyes like their father.

Nakada smiled even more, "You know they look like miniature figures of you," and she was right. They both had the same colours of hair as their father, they weren't as bald as other babies when they are born. They both had the same shaped nose…everything about then resembled their father at least a little bit. The baby with the golden eyes though resembled his father a lot more then his twin brother.

"So which one will be Jason and which one will be Daniel?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

She looked up at him, "You should know that already Yoko," she said as if stating the obvious and he nodded with a smile.

He placed his hand under the head of ice blue eyed baby and said, "Jason," and then placed it under the golden eyed baby and said, "Daniel," the babies smiled and laughed a little showing their toothless gums. She nodded in agreement and then felt Yoko lifting her up and taking her to the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him curious.

"I'm going to change the bed so we can sleep in a dry bed. I'm also going to change and change you into some dry clothes as well."

She smiled and leaned against the couch holding the two babies in her arms. They smiled and laughed a little playing with her hair. Yoko looked at the bed raised his hands did a fast circle motion with them and the bed was changed into dry sheets and a dry mattress. He turned looking at Nakada and did the same motion with his hands twice and they were both changed into dry clothes (Yes he didn't undress her so KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

Nakada laid against the back of the couch and Yoko walked over to her, "I couldn't help but notice you dressed me in a night skirt and a spaghetti strapped night shirt."

He smiled as he sat down beside her, "So that if these two get hungry you can feed them."

She laughed, "Oh so that is why you did that? I never would have guessed," she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her back and under her legs lifting her up and she held the twins close. But this time she had both of their heads on one arm against his chest so they wouldn't fall. When they got into the bed again the babies were really tired of being moved around and fell asleep holding each other close and snuggling up against their mother for warmth.

Yoko smiled as he held his new family close, "They are so beautiful," he said placing a kiss on the side of Nakada's head and then leaned his cheek against the spot he had kissed.

"Yes they are," she agreed, "I have no doubt the Signs will love then just as much as we do. Even my father will love them."

He winced a little, "I'm not so sure about your father," she looked up at him and he just stared at the sleeping babies, "He might not be on my case anymore but that does not mean he will love the twins right away. Though I will tell you this much," he began with a smile, "Everyone back at the hideout are going to love these two."

"Ah yes, I can hear it now, 'There are two more Yoko's in the world. Look! They even look exactly like him! I wonder if that means they are going to grow up in his footprints." She then looked sternly at him, "They had better not."

"Oh and like your footprints are anywhere near safe?" he asked looking down at her with a smirk, "I promised you already that I won't teach them to steal."

She smiled and leaned against him, "I know but I feel like they will gain the skill somewhere. I won't mind if they steal a cookie from the jar as long if it is our jar and not someone else's because I used to do that."

He looked at her and smiled, "Now comes the real challenge," she looked at him, "Raising them," she nodded.

"Now that my father might disagree on. The way we raise them because of the little catch with Light Sign children. I don't think my ears will hear the end of it because I will probably deaf half way through."

He looked at her and held her close, "Well in a few days we will see how he reacts to them when they come over to visit." She smiled and snuggled against Yoko holding her two new babies in her arms safe as she fell asleep. Yoko smiled and leaned his head against hers looking at the time, "Jason and Daniel Kurama born February 19th at 1:32 in the morning." As he said this the twin's birth certificates appeared with that information and he smiled going to sleep.

* * *

Well the rest of this story is going to have to take some time because of the whole other site thing. I might update soon if it weren't for this whole mind block situation. well see ya...hopefully.

Oh ya and for those who want to know a placenta is an organ where a baby's umbilicord is attached to get food it comes out with the baby.


	10. Jennah's Turn

Jennah's Turn

Susan sat beside the phone in the kitchen twiddling her fingers waiting for something, "Come on Susan," Talia spoke as she looked at her, "You been beside that phone since 1:30 this morning. What are you waiting for?"

No sooner had she said that when the phone rang and Susan picked it up, "Hello?" She listened for a second and a huge smile appeared on her face, "That is wonderful! Let me guess…1:32 in the morning?…I'm your mother I should know these things! What do they look like?…Oh come on please I'm your mother for crying out loud!…Nakada you know no one can't go over to you until Jennah's children are born!…Do you think you can handle it?…Okay then see you later!" Susan hung up the phone and looked at Talia with a smile in her eyes, "I'm a grandmother...twice!"

Talia looked at her and then smiled jumping, "YES! I'M AN AUNT! I'M AN AUNT! I'M AN AUNT

* * *

Kuronue just got off the phone with Yoko and looked at Jennah who was looking as big as Nakada was only a littl biger well as she sat in the living room a loveseat, "Who was that?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled, "Lets just say that at one-thirty-two in the morning two new Signs came into the world."

Jennah smiled, "Oh that is wonderful! Now if only our children will hurry it up. They have beaten us to everything but that doesn't matter anymore." She smiled rubbing her stomach with both of her hands and Kuronue went down to sit with her. He held her close and tightly, placing his hand on her bulging stomach and she sensed his worry, "Kuronue don't worry we have gone through this enough times that we should be ready for this."

He looked at her and smiled, "I know, but I'm still worried about this. My mother barely survived my coming and I was just one. You are having twins and they're coming out at the same time," he held her close and she saw a tear fall from his eyes and she wiped it away.

"Don't worry Kuronue everything will be all right you'll…" she stopped when she placed a hand over her stomach looking at it.

He looked at her, "Jennah? Is something wrong," he asked.

She looked at him smiled, "I-I think we should go to the bedroom…now," she said looking at him wincing a little and he instantly picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

When Jennah was well along in the delivery Kuronue stayed by her side and held her close. She looked up at him sweat rolling down her face and he wiped it away with a cloth, "Okay Kuronue," she whispered and he nodded.

He placed his hands on her stomach and they glowed a dark purple, "Okay Jennah," he spoke, "Start pushing," she didn't need to be told twice as she pushed with all her might and Kuronue helped her.

A little while later

Kuronue held two babies in his arms wrapped up in baby blankets. One looked exactly like him and the other had violet hair and looked somewhat like his mother, his wings were also violet as well. He smiled at them and looked at Jennah who was on the dry bed in dry clothes along with him and her eyes were closed. He went over to her the smile had left his face and he looked at her. He laid both babies heads on his arm so he could move some hair away from her face, "They are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen Jennah."

There was silence after a while and then she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Let me see them," she asked and he gently placed the babies in her arms and she looked at them. ( !) The babies opened their eyes showing that they both had violet eyes, "You're right they are beautiful Kuronue, and they are our children."

The babies smiled as they held their hands to their mouths and their wings moved from under the blanket. Kuronue laid close to Jennah wrapping his arm around her, "What should we call them?" he asked.

She looked at them and thought, "Jamul (ga-mal) and Tuka (two-ca)," she looked at Kuronue and he nodded with a smile, "You can chose which one gets the names."

He looked at them and smiled knowing exactly which one would get the name, "The one that looks like me is Jamul and the one that looks a little like you is Tuka."

Jennah smiled and held their babies close, "Yes, that is perfect," she said smiling.

* * *

A few days later everyone was at Jennah and Kuronue's 'birthing mansion.' That is everyone except Yoko and Nakada along with their new babies. Susan looked at the clock, "They should have been here by now. What if something happened? This world is swarming with monsters!"

"But you know Yoko will protect his family," Talia insisted sitting close to Legalos who sensed she was a little worried as well.

"Why don't we wait for a few more minutes and then we'll go out and look for them?" he suggested and everyone agreed.

But as soon as everyone had agreed they heard a knock at the door and Laguna was at the door in an instant, "We thought you guys wouldn't get here in time. Oh my, they look exactly like their father," he said and soon Laguna and the new family walked in the the new parents carrying one baby each.

"Sorry we took so long," Nakada explained as she sat on a loveseat with Yoko beside her, "But first they were hungry and then they had to be change and a whole lot of other things," she leaned against Yoko a little and he smiled wrapping his arm around her while still holding Daniel.

April's eyes were wide as they looked at the babies in their arms, "They do look a lot like Yoko! That is a little scary, the one he is holding looks more like him though…he even has his eyes."

Yoko smiled, "That might be true but Jason has his mothers eyes through and through," he said looking at her.

Rick thought for a second looking at the babies, his grandchildren, in the arms of their parents, "And who is the other bouncing boy?" he asked with a smile trying to not in the least make it sound mean.

Yoko looked up at him and smiled a little as he looked at Daniel, "This little guy's name is Daniel," he answered then he stood up and went over to Rick, "You want to hold him for a little while?" he asked.

Rick smiled as Yoko gently placed Daniel in his grandfather's arms. Daniel looked Rick for a second twitching his cute little fox ears around and he had to laugh a little, "He gets his look of innocence from his mother that's for sure," he remarked looking at the baby and Yoko smiled as he sat beside Nakada. Daniel began to give that silly laugh that babies usually have and tension around the room seemed to lessen. It was only then did anyone realize that there was a lot of tension.

Nakada leaned completely against Yoko letting out a breath she had been holding and he held her close and whispered, "Do you think your mother might like to hold Jason for a little while as well?" she looked at him smiling as she nodded. He looked at Susan, "Do you want to hold Jason," he asked and she nodded.

Soon the grandparents were holding their grandchildren and everyone was talking, "I see you are doing well," Yoko stated looking at Jennah and Kuronue.

"How was it?" Nakada asked a little worried, "I bet because of the Tuka and Jamul's wings it wasn't easy."

They nodded, "Kuronue had to use his mind to make sure they were close together and their wings were folded," she explained.

"In a way we both had to work together not just letting Jennah push while I laid behind her," there was silence for a while and then Rick spoke, "So I was wondering," everyone looked at him as he held Daniel close stroking his ears at times, he seemed to have fallen in love with them and honestly, Daniel didn't mind at all as he closed his eyes and purred away. "I was wondering if you are ever going to visit us so we can get to know our grandchildren."

Nakada looked at Yoko, "Well we were thinking that when we are going to steal slaves, we could let them stay with on of the grandparents in turn. That way both grandparents can get to know their grandchildren," Yoko spoke looking at him.

"And I have no doubt that their aunt's and uncle's will come to visit," Nakada finished and Talia smirked along with her other brothers and sisters, "You can count on it," she answered looking at Jason who was now in her arms sucking on his fingers, "I think this little guy is hungry."

"And so is this one," Rick said holding Daniel.

"We kind of figured that would happen," Yoko spoke and took a bag that he had placed beside the couch and reached in taking out two bottles, "Here," he gave one to Talia and one Rick.

"So when are you planning to return back to demon world?" April asked not being able to take her eyes off of the babies at all.

"We were thinking in about three day's," Nakada answered and looked at Jennah who was holding Tuka, "What about you Jennah?"

She looked up at her still holding her baby close, "We were thinking next week at the most," she answered and looked at her son, "It took a lot more energy to bring these two in the word then expected. Having to have Kuronue help me did make it easier but we were both some what drained."

Yoko nodded, "I bet it probably took more energy then what Nakada had used when she was delivering the twins." He wrapped his arm around Nakada and held her close to him.

Jennah shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure…I wasn't with you when that happened," she smiled and so did the rest of them.

* * *

A little while later Rick and had somehow gotten Yoko and him alone and the fox didn't exactly like that. Rick looked at him and smiled and Yoko wasn't sure what was coming up next, "Congratulations Yoko, now you have your own kids to look after." The fox looked at him surprised not sure what to do as he just stood there. Rick smiled and chuckled a little, "I guess you weren't exactly ready for that. Well just to try and get you to understand, in some way I don't want you anywhere near my daughter but it isn't what you think, that is just how every father feels. You'll figure it out when you have girls."

Yoko nodded, "Yes sir I have no doubt about that," Yoko looked at the ground and the looked at him, "If I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Why is it that you seemed to hate me because I loved your daughter even when it had been found that I was her true love?"

Rick thought for a second and started to walk with the fox following him, "I guess you could say I was being a racist to your kind. I thought of all of you as being the same…and when I had heard what you did in your past I thought you could never change and that someday you would do that to my daughter." Yoko looked at his father-in-law both of them with there hands folded behind their backs, "I thought that since you were a thief, even if you did steal people from people who were unfair to them and stole from people who didn't deserve to have anything, it was still considered wrong. But…I think about what my daughter thinks about you and what the others think about you as well and I can't help but feel wrong. I will probably not be the first to admit it Yoko," he stopped and the fox demon looked at him, "I was wrong and you are probably the only man I can think of that would perfect for my daughter and her family with you."

Yoko smiled showing his fangs a little, "I am happy to hear that Sir. I will try to live up with your expectations."

Rick smiled and turned around so his he was looking at Yoko fully, "You already have Yoko, you already have."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm not done yet so it seems that I will still be able to update. I was also thinking that if my internet i disconected I can always use the one at the local lirbrary or use the one at school when it starts during lunch. I will try to update to those who care. Anyway RR!


	11. Hide and Go Seek

Hide and Go Seek

A few years later the two pairs of twins were three years old and kept their parents busy. Everyone loved the twins and the two parents would often arrange play dates for them. Right now Yoko, Nakada, Daniel and Jason were visiting Kuronue's palace in the cave. They had left their kids in the nursery and were in a quant little living room sitting together loving the silence knowing it wasn't going to last long. Finely Jennah spoke up, "I bet you two are having it hard as well?"

Yoko raised his head from the couch cushion and looked at them with tired eyes, "Jason isn't that bad…it's his brother," he smiled and chuckled, "Daniel usually has his nose stuck in something, metaphorically and/or literately. Just last week he was running from a swarm of bees because he wanted to have some honey."

They all ended up laughing, "And he couldn't go to Martha? She practically spoils both of them," Jennah said after her fit of giggles.

"That's our fault," Nakada piped in wiping tears from her eyes, "We told him he is going to have to do things on his own sometime in his life and…he…does a…nose dive…into a…beehive," Nakada squeaked out the last part as she started laughing like crazy and the others joined her.

"What about Jason," Kuronue asked as he wiped some tears away from his eyes.

Yoko and Nakada looked at each other, "He is more behaved then Daniel and doesn't things to extremes. If it weren't for him Daniel would probably be in a lot more trouble then he usually is. No doubt Daniel is going to be so much like his father it is will be scary. But there was that one night Jason had a nightmare about being chased by (I don't know why everyone is crazy about these creatures) mutant squirrels and he just to tell his brother in detail and they both came running to us."

Flashback

Yoko and Nakada were woken up by their two sons crawling into bed with them from under the covers and they sighed separating to let their sons through. They poked their little heads out from under the covers shaking their heads and twitching their ears as the looked up at their parents. Yoko smiled, "What's the matter you two? You look like you've seen a headless ghost or something."

"Jaswen had a nightmar an he told me and we both got scared," Daniel said snuggling against his father while Jason snuggled up to his mother.

"A weally bad nightmar, hourible gween squwels were chasing me an I couldn't find you at all." Jason cried a little as he snuggled closer to Nakada.

She smiled a little and moved stroked his hair, "Don't worry Jason those bad squirrels can't hurt you now that you are here with us."

"Can you sing us a song mommy?" Daniel asked turning his head so he could look at her and then smiled. "The one with the moutans?"

Nakada sighed, "The one with the mountains," she looked at the ceiling and seemed to be thinking and they laughed because they knew she was teasing them. She looked at them and then at Yoko, "What do you think Yoko?"

"I'm fine with it," he answered with a smile and she stuck her tongue out at him making them all laugh.

"Okay then now how did it start again…Oh yes."

**Listen children to a story**

**That was written long ago**

'**Bout a kingdom on a mountain**

**And the valley far bellow**

**On the mountain was a treasure**

**Buried deep beneath the stone**

**And the valley people swore they'd have it fore their very own**

**Good a head and hate your neighbor**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend**

**Do it in the name of heaven**

**You'll be justified in the end**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come judge meant day**

**On the bloody morning after**

**One Tin soldier rides away**

**So the people sent a message up the hill**

**Asking or the buried treasure**

**Tons of gold for which they'd kill**

**Cam a answer form the kingdom**

'**With our brothers we will share**

**All the secrets of our mountain**

**All the riches buried there.'**

**Now the people cried with anger**

**Mount your horse's draw your swords**

**And they killed the mount people so they won their just reward**

**Now they stood beside the treasure**

**On a mountain dark and red**

**Turned the stone and looked beneath it**

**Peace on earth**

**Was all it said**

**Good a head and hate your neighbor**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend**

**Do it in the name of heaven**

**You'll be justified in the end**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come judge meant day**

**On the bloody morning after**

**One Tin soldier rides away**

When Nakada was done singing she saw that the two boys were sound a sleep along an almost asleep fox boy. He raised the hand he wasn't laying on and stroked some hair away from her face smiling, "What have we gotten our-selves into?"

She smiled and closed her eyes as she held Jason close, "I don't know but I wouldn't change it any other way." She looked a little sad as she opened her eyes, "I'm not sure if we should try to get Caralama again with these two walking about. They're a handful themselves and Caralama wasn't exactly easy on her own as well. Also what if we never…"

"Hush," Yoko said placing a finger on her lips, "We will get her someday Nakada," he wrapped his arm around her, "We will get her someday." Nakada nodded with her head in his shoulder trying not to wake up the boys. But what they didn't know was that they had heard everything.

End Flashback

Kuronue and Jennah both smiled and looked at each other then at them, "Don't worry," Kuronue started, "If we got our boys then you will undoubtedly get your daughter."

Nakada and Yoko both smiled, "Thanks Kuronue for the vote of confidence," Yoko said holding Nakada closer to him then Daniel came running in hopping onto one of the vacant couches pulled a huge pillow on top of him stayed like that.

"What in the worlds…?" Nakada began but heard Jennah's son Tuka yell out.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Tuka came flying into the living room circling around the room looking for Daniel.

"What are you playing sweetie," Jennah asked watching her son fly around the room like a hawk looking for it's pray.

"Jamal an Jaswen an Danwel an me are playin hide an go seek tag," he answered playfully and then he landed on the ground next to the pillow Daniel was hidding under, "Wanna join?"

She smiled, "No, not right now sweetie. He nodded and took fligt going into a nother room, "BE CAREFUL YOU DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" she yelled as Tuka flew out of the room.

"KA!" he yelled back and they laughed a little.

Daniel peeked his head out from behind the pillow twicthing his ears a little and asked in a whispered voice, "Is he gone?"

"Yes but you should still hide there incase he comes back," Yoko whispered back looking serious as if he would be in trouble if he didn't hide soon. Daniel shook his head and ducked back down behind the pillow and his silver tail stuck out and everyone had to hold in their giggles, "You better hide your tail too."

A little hand came from behind the pillow, grabbed the tail and pulled it back quickly with a swiping sound making. They heard from behind the pillow a small whispered, "Thanks," and they had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

I know it is short but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Oh and thank you for the review RoseFire-shadow666 I will try to keep on putting up chapters for my story. And to the rest of you out there RR or I won't beable to get any encouragment to write some more and it will take me longer to post any chapters for stories.

:Hn I don't know why you even bother writing down these stupid messages.

Me turns around and sees entire YYH gang: WHERE IN THE WORLDS HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! I MISSED YOU ALL THROUGH OUT THE LAST STORY: Big chibbi eyes with anime tears falling from them.

Yoko smirks and walks over and kneels down cupping face: I'm glad to see you missed me. I really missed seeing your face all the time: Face gets REALLY close to mine: My little one

About to kiss...!

Yoko rubbing face: I didn't miss the slaps...you still slap so hard!

Me: And you are still a hentia! Leave that stuff to someone who wants it.

Yoko smirks:_ I make you want it someday Nekeana and then I'll have both you and Nakada in my bed: _Thinks evilly to himself.

Me hearing Yoko's thoughts and sighing: _I only he knew why I was so shy to put Nakada and Yoko into a lemon scene. Oh well._

Yusuke: Nekeana shouldn't you start making the next chapter?

Kuwabara: Yeah is there going to be a second story to this one?

Me: Well no but the way I'm thinking this is Imake this into a four part kind of story because thats how many stroies (not including the sequeled ones) THAT WOULDN'T LET ME GET TO SLEEP UNTIL I WROTE THEM DOWN AND THE LAST TWO ARE REALLY WEIRD! But after that it will still be continued but with a different show.

Yusuke: Oh right like what you wrote in your other story on FOSFF and not on this one.

Other story hope to sone put it on this one.

The twin sister who holds the sing of the moon shall never have true love but a heart break three times strong.

Kuwabara: Yeah Nakada's heart gets broken three times but what happens on the forth?

Everyone looks at Kuwabara even Hiei wide eyed and mouthed.

Kuwabara: What? I'm not a total idoit you know!

Hiei:Well it seems that idiot has more of a brain then gave him credit for, Nekeana: Turns and looks at him: When is Caralama and I going to show up anyway?

Me looks at the ceiling and thinks: Well that is going to be hard to say because I have most of the end of the story thought out. I just have to mave a middle part to it. So it might not take long but...um...Hiei.

Hiei looks at her.

Me: You not like me when I get to that part. I might have to change the rating maybe.

Hiei points katana at my neck: Now why would you have to do that and why would I not like you?

Me sweating a little: Um I'm just warning you right now.

Hiei: Takes sword away and everyone leaves starts to leave the room.

Me: Um Yoko?

Yoko: Quickly pokes head out door: Yes?

Me hesistant: I know this might sound mean and low but...

Yoko smirks: You want me to protect you when Hiei finds out what you did to him don't you?

Me: Looks up at him and nods: I will do anything excpet go to bed with you.

Yoko: Smirks: Okay then a few things. 1) You don't slap me unless I do something to you that is really mean. That means you don't slap me if I kiss you or anything like that.

Me: What if you do a Yusuke and touch me butt?

Yoko: Thinks: Then I guess you can slap me. And 2) Try to at least make a proper lemon scene for me and Nakada? That's all

Me: Gulps: I'll try but 'm not that good with lemons.

Yoko: The one you did with Kuronue wasn't that bad. I want something close to that: Leaves room.

Me: Sinks into chair: Oh man if only he knew what my real name is. Well RR everyone...I hope I can survive this.


	12. Can We Pwease Have a Baby Sisker?

Can We Pwease Have a Sisker?

Yoko and Nakada were sleeping in there beds one night (as every other night when not stealing artefacts or slaves) when they were stirred by the opening of the door to their room. Yoko held Nakada close and she did the same thing but they separated when their two sons crawled under the covers starting from the floor and up to in between their parents. Nakada and Yoko both looked down to see their two sons poke their head out of the covers. Their chin length silver hair was a bit messed up from the covers as they shook it a little it get it out of their face. Each one went to their parents, Jason to Nakada and Daniel to Yoko.

Nakada wiped some strands of hair away from Jason's face and asked, "Now why are you here this time? Did either of you have a nightmare?"

They shook their head their head and said at the same time, "Can we have a baby sisker?"

Yoko and Nakada looked at their sons and then at each other a little surprised, "Why do you want a baby sister?"

Daniel spoke up, "Becase we see other boys with baby siskers and they seem to be having lots of fun."

"Also you two seem to want to have a gwirl named Carwalama as well. That's a vewy pwetty name," Jason said and their parents understood now.

Nakada laid her cheek on Jason's head stroking his hair a little, "We will have to see. You two are a big handful and I'm not sure if we can handle another one of you. You have to remember," Nakada raised her head and stoked some of Jason's hair away from his face, "We may not get a girl the first time or we might get two girls instead of one or two boys. It isn't our choice if we get a baby girl you know."

"Oka," Daniel said then looked at his mother, "Where do babies com from anyway?"

The two adults were a bit taken back from this question and didn't know how to respond at first. The boys looked up at their parents wondering why they were hesitating then Jason asked, "Do they weally come from their pawents?"

Nakada looked down at Jason a bit shocked, "Now who told you that?"

"One time while we were with Tuka and Jamal, a bat youkai played a movie and I think it was called 'Junior' and showld these two people a man and a woman having babies," Daniel said looking up at his mother.

"Junior," Yoko asked looking over at Nakada and she seemed to be thinking and then she got cross.

"Well babies come from their mommy's definitly not their daddy's. I can't believe Kuronue let you watch that. What other movies has he let you watch?"

Jason and Daniel thought, "I can't wemember they wer cald but they wer all weally scarwy."

The boys shuddered and snuggled against their parents as they remembered them, "Why didn't you tell us before?" Yoko questioned as he held Daniel close stroking his short hair.

"He said we wer wimps if we told you. But it wasn't Kuwonue…it was another bat youkai. He never told us his name," Daniel said as he snuggled up closer to Yoko. He lowered his head so his chin was on Daniel's head as he looked at Nakada.

"Don't worry you two," Yoko assured the twins, "We'll find out who this demon is and make him stop. Go to sleep now everything is going to be all right."

The two boys went to sleep but not before saying, "Can we please have a baby sisker?"

The two adults laughed Yoko said, "We'll see but tomorrow we are going back to Kuronue and Jennah's place to find this bat youkai, okay?"

The two boys shivered a little but shook their heads and Daniel said, "If we identify the bat youkai…can we have a baby sister then?"

"We'll see," Nakada said and the two boys went to sleep.

Nakada stroked Jason's ears a little and Yoko watched her, "You know," she looked up at him as he spoke, "I don't really see the harm in trying to get Caralama again, I heard a saying once. It was first is worst, second is best, so we might get her on the second try. They both really want a baby sister."

She looked up at him and thought for a second, "Yoko…I guess we could try again. I know you will enjoy it at least," Yoko chuckled a little closing his eyes his shoulders shaking a little as he held his little son closer his mouth hidden in the boy's hair as he thought about it. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mate showing a smile was placed on his lips and reached out to her face and cupped it moving his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

She smiled as she felt him do this and closed her eyes sleep taking over her as she laid her head on the two fluffy pillows, "I will enjoy it Nakada, but I will also make sure you enjoy it as well."

She opened her eyes a little and looked at him, "So does this mean we are going to try and get her again?" The fox gave off his famous into trouble and out of trouble smirk as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately without squeezing the boys in between them. He broke apart his hand still on her cheek as he looked down at her with love in his eyes. It took some time but Nakada finely opened her own eyes a little and looked up at him, "I guess that is a yes in your hentai language."

"!" Came the excited cry from the two not so sleeping boys in between them and they all ended up laughing.

"Okay you two," Yoko said in a tired voice showing that sleep was catching up on his as well.

"Now that you got your answer go to sleep," Nakada finished.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Soft snore."

"Soft snore."

Nakada and Yoko looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh a little and their two sons joined them.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter that some people have been waiting for. Thanks for the review Sonya-White-Angel, that is the most encouraging review I have had in a long while. I'm really glad that you think that I am that good of an author. I hope that some day I will write others stories that are going to be just as good, if not better and I will make sure your pen names are going to be in them. Even the flame ones but yours is diffenetly going to be the first one If I can remember it and FFN is still up.

Hiei: Hn, why would you want to put the people who flamed your stories in stories you might right?

Me: Well because in some way they helped me out. Oh and in answering to you questions Sonya-White-Angel here are the answers.

1) My mom sings these songs so I don't really own them. There are really old songs and my guess is they are either played on records or very old tapes. So I guess it will be kind of hard to get them except for "Roses" the beginning of that song was played on Napolean Dynamite. And "Twinkle in the Night Sky" was on Card Captors.

2) The second deal Nakada made with Deaths is she would go into a death like sleep everytime the sun went up in the world she was in until the had gone down. This would go on until Caralama was eighteen where she couldn't die from disease or any diformalities. See what happens when a sign and a another person get together and make a baby without knowing if they are true loves or not the baby becomes another signs baby and their true love. After that happens they die to be reborn as the child to the parents they were supposed to have.

Nakada didn't know this in the first place so she went to deaths and told them she wouldn't fall in love with any male outside of her family. Since she was falling in love with Yoko the deal was going to break, so she went to deaths and made a new deal to keep Caralama alive until she was eighteen despite the fact that she was born into a different family.

Me: I hope that made since to you Sonya-White-Angel because I have a couple of dazed YYH members who are holding their heads from this explanation.

Yoko: No: Hold hands to heads: Yusuke challenged us all to an ice cream eating contest. !

Me sweat drops: Okay then...forget about it they just have brain freeze. Idiots trying to eat ice cream really fast. Anyone knows that will happen: Turns to Yoko: And I thought you were smart.

Yoko glares: Don't start: Winces and falls backward onto hard floor: HOW CAN YOU NINGENS STAND THESE?

Me looks at him with sweet drops appearing all over face: We kind of get used to it. First timers are always the worst. Well thank for the review Sonya-White-Angel I hope I helped you answer your questions. And to everyone else RR.

Yusuke: Yeah what sh...!


	13. A Surprise

Quite a Surprise

The next day the family went back to Kuronue and Jennah's place and placed the children in the nursery but they didn't leave it. It seems that Kuronue and Jennah had heard what was happening the same night when Jamul had screamed in his sleep during the night because of a nightmare.

Flashback

Jamul moved around in his bed his brother sleeping across from him. Soon Tuka was woken up from his brother practically screaming his lungs out. Jennah and Kuronue instantly came through the doors and went to their crying son who was being calmed down by his twin Tuka, well…trying to calm him down. Jennah wrapped her arms around her son and tried to calm him down, "Hush Jamul it was just a dream, it can't hurt you anymore." Jennah stroked Jamul's thick shoulder length raven black hair to try and calm him down.

Jamul wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly into a squeezed hug. Tuka sat on Kuronue's lap his back pressed against his stomach with his wings wrapped around him, "Wath ik the dweam again Gamule?"

The two looked at him and Jamul nodded his head against his mother's shoulder, "What dream Tuka?" Kuronue asked looking at his son with a confused face.

Tuka looked around feeling uncomfortable, "I don't think I should kell."

"What dream Jamul?" Jennah asked moving her head backwards to look at him.

"You won' kell him will you?" Jamul asked looking up from his mother's shoulder, "He said he would do something to us if we told someone and that we were wimps if we did."

"Who told you Jamul?" Kuronue asked angered that someone was threatening his sons, "Do he do the same thing with Yoko and Nakada's sons?"

They nodded their heads, "They come over and we aren't playing the bat demon puf on a movie and ik ith always thcary. Nok all the kimeth though, kometimes ik's funny if we understand it but most of the time it is terrifying."

"What was the dream Jamul?" Jennah whispered holding her son close.

Jamul held his mother closer, "I don'k wank ko mommy…I don'k wank ko." Jamul started crying and his mother held him close.

"Shh, don't worry Jamul you don't have to tell me okay? You don't have to tell me," Jennah held her son closer to her and looked up at Kuronue.

He looked at his two sons and smiled a little, "Why don't you two sleep with us tonight?"

The boys looked up at him and they nodded their heads. Kuronue had to suppress his laugh as Tuka looked up at him with his mothers cute innocent eyes and tried to shake his head. While he was still looking at him with the top of his head against his fathers chest.

End flashback

Kuronue stifled a little yawn as he and the other three parents stayed invisible in the nursery. He looked over to Nakada and Yoko, _"How can you two stand having your kids wake you up during the middle of the night and have them sleep with you?"_

Nakada and Yoko looked at each other and then at Kuronue smiling a little, _"You kind of get used to it after a while," _Yoko answered then the parents got a look of seriousness on their faces and watched as a bat demon flew in from the window. No one recognized the demon and the thing that surprised them the most was that the bat demon was no more then two but he was heavily cloaked in black. With a hood over their head and a scarf hiding their face.

"Hey everyone," the demon said and they instantly looked up at him. He opened his black cloak showing some movies, "Wanna watch some? I managed to get one this time that wasn't gruesome, I promise. It has a prince and a princess. I managed to steal them before the clerk turned and looked."

The boys looked at the figure, "You promise?" Daniel asked seeming a little uncertain.

"The last one was very scary," Tuka said his wings wrapping him up like they did when he was scared.

"Hey I'm two years old and I can stand scary things while you stay in this comfortable room being pampered with out any worries. Life isn't like that and you have to learn some way." The figure spoke with undeniable intelligence but still sounding like a kid and the voice didn't sound masculine at all. The kid meant to lean against the wall but instead he leaned against Kuronue and he grabbed him all of the parents becoming visible. The kid screamed and tried to get away but Kuronue held him close, "LET GO OF ME!" Suddenly the hood fell backwards and the scarf fell off and everyone gasped.

* * *

Okay listen I am sorry that my chapters are getting smaller but like I said before I didn't exactly thik about the middle bit of the story. When Yoko dies the chapters might start getting longer. The next chapter of this story might be longer I'm not sure because of what Yoko wants.

Yoko eyes glaze over: A good lemon scene.

Me: Yes but not exactly like Kuronue's. Remember Nakada is a little shy with some things so don't expect to much

Yoko: Ruin my fun. Just make sure it is something I am going to like. Oh and to Sonya-White-Angel of course my sons are cute! Where do you think they get it from:Grins with slanted eyes.

Me sweat drop

Hiei glares at Me and I sweat drop: What are you looking at me for Hiei?

Hiei:


	14. Adoption and Fun Night

Adoption and Fun Night

Everyone stared at the child as the scarf and hood fell back and found that the child actually seemed to be around the same age as the two pairs of twins, three and a few months. What surprised them the most was the long thick black hair that fell down and the way the child's face looked. The little child was not at all a boy but a very beautiful little girl. Kuronue turned the girl around and looked at her closely and saw that the child was indeed a little girl. She was skinny from the lack of food and seemed rather fragile but the bat youkai felt from her struggles that she wasn't. Jennah then spied something on her forehead and gently moved her bangs from her forehead to show a small red book.

Everyone looked at the sign on the child head but before anything could be done she fainted and fell into Kuronue's arms. He caught her and lifted the young sign up into his arms, "How can she be a Sign?" He asked looking at the other parents.

They shook there heads then Jennah spoke up, "It seems that there are signs being born without having to have sign parents like Rebekah." Jennah saw that Kuronue was a bit surprised for some reason, "What's the matter Kuronue?"

"Yeah daddy," Tuka asked walking over to his father with along with the other boys, "Whaths the mather?

Kuronue kneeled down and set the child against his legs and took the cloak off the girl to show she really was skinny but also to show the pair of pitch-black bat wings coming out of her back. He held the child carefully as he looked over her wings, "She's a bat demon…a sign bat demon."

Jennah looked at the little girl in his arms and smiled, "Come on lets take her to one of the extra bedrooms and fix her a good meal. She must be starving, I mean look at how skinny she is."

A few minutes later Falia's Pov

I woke up but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I just wanted to lie on what ever it was that was so soft and comfy from the hard stone floor. My name Falia self-given for I have never known what a mommy or daddy is despite what my sign says I am. That's right I know that I am a sign and I known what I sign is and the difference between a Light Sign and a Dark Sign. I know this because my sign is the sign of knowledge so I was born like this. But the information outside the Sign information is unclear. I may also know some things about the Signs that some people may not know but I don't know everything. That is the reason why I steal movies from nigenkai but I always give them back because my Sign is light not dark and I never want to become a dark Sign and yes, it is possible. My sign being knowledge also gives me the power to speak normally and not like my age.

There are so many things I want to learn that my mind thirsts for like I want to know how to read and read stories about other worlds and stuff but I doubt I will ever get that chance.

Well anyway back to the present and not about me. _Hmm maybe I could ask…no they don't know how to read either. _Suddenly I could smell something delicious. _Hmm what's that smell? It smells so good and it smells like food. Maybe I could open my eyes a little and see what's going on._ I opened my eyes and saw Jamul and Tuka's mother setting what seemed to be food beside a bedside table.

She looked at me and smiled, "So you're finally up," she sat at the edge of the bed that I was sleeping on, "You have been asleep for three days. The twins are both worried something was wrong with you."

_I had passed out? Probably from not eating that much and the shock that I had been caught. I should have known those four would have told but nope._ I thought as my head laid happily on the pillow loving the comfort of the bed and the warmth of the sheets to envelope me for I knew I wouldn't be here long.

"Are you hungry?" the girl asked as she moved some hair away from my eyes showing my sign. I looked at her not sure if I should trust her. She smiled as if she knew something I didn't, "You can rust me you know, and I'll show you the reason."

She raised her hand to forehead and clinched it into a fist. She then began to rub the side of her hand to her forehead and when she lowered her hand I saw the sign mystery imprinted on it. I sat up and looked at the sign not sure if it was an illusion or not, but there was only one-way to find out. I raised my hand her forehead and she did nothing to stop it as I gently stroke the sign. She giggled like as if it tickled her and I smiled when I realized she was of my own kind…sort of. I couldn't resist the urge to embrace her. So I jumped on her and wrapped me little arms around her neck tears falling from my eyes happy that I with one of my own kind. She gently started to stroke my hair in soothing motions and I smiled as I let her comfort me.

"I see she is finally awake," I heard a voice and I looked behind Jennah and saw a bat youkai and I panicked a little as I the Mystery Sign close as she turned to look at him.

"Yes she did Kuronue," she looked at me and held me close almost as if trying to reassure me, "Don't worry little one," I looked up at her. "This bat youkai is Kuronue, my mate or true love."

_True love._ That word ran through my head and I knew it meant I could trust the youkai but I didn't know why. I swallowed and looked at him to see that he had disappeared and was sitting next to Jennah and I. I made a little sound and tried to get away from him.

"Don't worry little one," she said looking down at me with a comforting smile, "He isn't going to hurt you at all."

"He just startled me…and my name is Falia, I'm the sing of knowledge."

The woman smiled at me as she held me closer to her as if she were…I don't know what to call it. I don't believe I was ever held this way. The woman and man continued to smile, "My name is Jennah Falia and this as I have already said is Kuronue. He is as you can see a bat youkai like you and he won't hurt you."

I looked at him a little nervous because he was the one that had caught me but I saw that he really wouldn't hurt me. I settled down as he began to ask me something, "Falia, where are your parents?"

I stiffened a little and looked down, "I think they're dead. I learned everything from the element but there are some things they wont teach me because of how old I am or wont teach me because they say they are not allowed to."

Normal Pov

Kuronue and Jennah looked at each other then back at the little child still in Jennah's arms sitting on her lap. Kuronue wrapped his arm around Jennah and placed a hand on the infant's head as she laid it on his mate's chest. He sighed and then looked at the soup that was still hot and smiled a little, "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."

He stood up and took the bowl of soup from the table as Jennah set Falia into the bed and looked into her eyes, "Your eyes are rather strange Falia…golden yellow and magenta mixed together." The girl looked down a little ashamed as a blush spread across her face, "Don't be ashamed of them Falia." Jennah hooked her index finger under the girl's chin and lifted her head up, "It is very beautiful Falia, you shouldn't be ashamed of it at all." Jennah then smiled caressing the little girl's face a little, "You are a very pretty little girl."

"Thank you," Falia said after a small silence as she smiled and her cheeks became a little red.

Kuronue gave her the soup and she dug right in with surprisingly great table manners, "We'll be just outside the door Falia if you need us." Kuronue stated as he took Jennah's hand.

"When you done of the soup or can't eat anymore you can put it of the bedside table," was the last thing Jennah said as she walked out the door following Kuronue and closed it.

Jennah looked a Kuronue worry evident in her eyes, "Kuronue we have to take her in."

The bat youkai looked at her and seemed to be thinking, "Jennah it is up to her if she wants to stay with us or not and you know that. I would love to take her in and raise her as one of our own, but the problem is if she will let us."

Jennah sighed and leaned against the door, "I know that Kuronue but we just can't let her live the life she is living right now. She is only a few months over three and she needs to know so many things. Her being the sign of knowledge means she has specific needs. She has to learn to do things that may seem small and insignificant to us but to her it will be important." Jennah took hold of Kuronue hands as her eyes moved back and forth showing she was looking into his own, "You are also the only sign mate that can…no has to teach her the things that she needs to know. She is a bat youkai just like you and she has the powers of a sign as well. As far as I can see you are the one that is best suit to be her father while she grows up."

Kuronue looked down into his loves eyes and spoke in French, "Moi amour," he smiled as he cupped her face along her jaw line, "I would love to be her father even if it is not by blood but it is up to her if she wants us to be her parents."

Jennah sighed as she looked down a little, "I know that, and that is what scares me the mo…" Jennah was caught of guard as she felt Kuronue's lips on hers. She looked up at him and then sank down into the lovely feeling of bliss as he continued to kiss her.

He broke apart and looked down at Jennah whose mouth was slightly open only just and her eyes where close. She slowly opened them showing her violet eyes and he smiled, "We don't have to be her parents to teach her the things she needs to know."

She smiled, "I guess you are right but still," she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same thing wrapping one arm around her back and stroking her hair with the other.

With Falia her Pov

I had finished eating and had put the bowl on the beside table and laid back down. I looked at the door and began to wonder what Jennah and Kuronue were talking about and my curiosity got the better of me. I carefully got out of bed and walked to the door opening it a little and saw that they were talking about me.

"Moi amour," Kuronue said in another language I didn't know, "I would love to be her father even if it is not by blood but it is up to her if she wants us to be her parents," my heart leapt at what he had said. I would love to have these two as my parents and I smiled as the conversation continued.

"I know that, and that is what scares me the mo…" I had to turn as a felt a little sick when I saw then kissing. Hey I might know some things and I might want to learn some things as well…but I did NOT want to learn about this until I'm older, I only three and four months!

I risked taking a look back and was relived to see that they were done, "We don't have to be her parents to teach her the things she needs to know."

"I guess you are right but still," they hugged each and I walked back to the bed and looked around the room. It had a bathroom and a desk with a mirror attached to it. There was also what seemed to be a walk in closet and a magenta coloured rug in the center of the room. The walls where also magenta coloured but when it got to the ceiling there was a whole night sky painted on it. The bed I was sleeping on had a headboard with two posts at both ends and what looked like a small fence with a thick top. At the end of the bed there was nothing and the covers had that of an arctic wolf howling at a full moon. Under that cover there were two other light sheets making the bed warm and cozy. There was also a TV, VCR and DVD player a few feet from the bed and against the left wall, about six feet away from the door, there was a desk with a computer in it. The desk was a normal one only without drawers but the keyboard was on a board under the desk that slid in and out.

Three feet from the bed on the right there was also another desk but this one had a big cupboard on both side and three drawers under the flat part of the desk. It was a dark brown kind of wood and on top there were pencils, colour pencils, crayons, paper and some books. The room was quite large and had nothing in the middle of it but I wouldn't mind at all if this turned out to me my room if Jennah and Kuronue decided to take me in as their own kid.

I turned my head to the door as I heard it open and saw them enter looking a little worried and I knew the reason why. Jennah sat on the bed and moved over to her and sat on her lap wrapping my little arms around her middle. She smiled and held me close as well stroking my raven black hair, "Falia," she began, "We have a question for you."

I smiled and looked up at her to see that Kuronue was sitting with us as well and had his arm wrapped around her as well. "What's the question?"

She swallowed to clear her throat, "We were wondering if you would like Kuronue and I to be you parents. We know that we will never replace your real parents even if you never knew them. But we would like to show you what a real loving family is like by you becoming a part of ours. You don't have to but…"

I didn't let her finish as I let go of her waist and wrapped my arms tightly around her neck whispering because I didn't want to yell and ruin the moment, "I want you to be my mommy and Kuronue be my daddy. It also wouldn't hurt if Tuka and Jamul were my brothers as well."

Mommy wrapped her arms around me holding me close and I felt daddy place his hand on top of my head stroking it a little. I buried my face into my new mommy's shoulder as a few tears fell from my eyes. _I have a family_. I thought happily.

With Yoko and Nakada

Yoko had just come back from a heist without Nakada and when he went into the great hall that had two staircases coming down from the second floor. On both sides of the staircase there were four hallways leading to some part if the huge palace. On the ceiling of the place there was a huge lit chandelier and a beautiful pattern on the marble floor.

Yoko sighed as he gave a huge burlap bag of priceless artefacts to Giro a human slave. Before he could turn around he heard a yell behind him, "DADDY!" He turned around and saw two little boys with silver hair running towards him. He kneeled down on one leg onto the floor with a smile and caught the boys in a big hug.

"Oh you two are getting hard to catch at the same time," the two boys laughed but what they didn't know was that he was right. Those two twins were really strong when they worked together and they had almost made Yoko fall flat onto the floor.

Yoko stood up and messed up his sons' hair a little and they laughed, "HEY!" they said as they walked away a little holding their heads and Yoko laughed.

"Where's your mother?" He asked when he didn't see her anywhere.

"Upstairs in your room," they both answered.

"She said she wanked you up there alone," Jason said.

"Yeah, she did," Daniel smirked a little, "She said ik had someting to do wik our ikkle sisker." Yoko grinned and sent the boys to there beds since it was way past there bedtime.

Yoko opened the door to the bedroom and saw that the all the candles were put out except for some small ones that were spread around the room. The kitsune looked around the room but couldn't find his mate anywhere as he took his shirt off from the warmth and sat on the bed. When he sat on the bed he felt hands start to massage his shoulders and neck soothingly. He instantly started to purr as he closed his eyes and titled his head up to the ceiling, "You are to good to me…you know that?" He somehow managed to purr out.

He heard a chuckle behind him as he felt Nakada's knuckles go down his back and he moaned a little. She lowered her whispered into his ear, "We haven't even started and you moaning already?"

He smiled as he felt Nakada's mouth kissing and sucking his neck. He leaned back a little and she left his neck and raised her head to his mouth and kissed him. He somehow was able to turn around so his back was wasn't facing her without breaking the kiss. He pushed Nakada down and moved her so that her head was on the pillows as his hand moved to her waist and the other held him up. He soon found out she was only wearing a very light bathrobe, her underwear and her bra.

He raised himself a bit and looked at her, "What's the matter?" she asked.

He moved his legs so that he was sitting over her with his knees on either side of her hip. He moved his hands to her back and began to unhook her bra, "Why must you always make me work to get the rest of your clothing off of you?" he whispered into her ear as he unhooked the bra. But first he took the edges of the robe and slowly slid them down to her shoulders; "You know I only end up teasing you because of that."

He started to kiss down her and saw that she had a strapless bra on and smirk as he stopped moving the robe down her shoulders but continued to kiss along her neck and then her collarbone. He hands made their way from her hips, to her waist to edge of the bra, to her breasts and then the top edge of the bra and slid it down gingerly. Nakada shivered a little from the action and Yoko smiled as he threw the piece of material away. He crawled down and kissed his way down as well as he took hold of the edges of her underwear and slowly pulled them down.

Nakada gripped the covers on the bed as she felt him do everything so slowly when they hadn't done this in a long time. Sweat appeared on her face from the heat of the room and the heat Yoko was putting her through. She felt him go to her breast and started to suck on it and she couldn't but to blush a little from her modesty. _Curse my modesty._ She heard Yoko laugh a chuckle while his mouth was still connected to her breast and it tickled her the way it vibrated, _"Stay out of my head."_

Yoko just chuckled some more as he finally took the underwear off and his tongue played her nipple while one of his hands went to butt and the other went to the free breast, _"But my kitten you think up the most interesting things in that little mind of yours."_ He finally moved from the nipple that he had been working on only to move to the other and switched hands.

Nakada couldn't take it anymore as she turned him and lowered herself to his mouth to kiss him and then broke the kiss. She looked down at him and he looked at her confused, "I see you still have your pants on."

He grinned up at her, "And what are you going to do about it?" She smirked a smirk that had never seen before and he began to wonder. Her eyes were squinted a little and he swore he saw a pair of little horns pop out of her head.

"Stay still and I'll show you," she kissed him on the lips and moved down to his neck as she hooked her fingers on the edge of both his pants and underwear. She continued to kiss along his collarbone and then down to his chest as she began to pull down his pants. She moved to one side of his chest and realization dawned on him.

_She wouldn't._

"_You want to bet?"_ She thought right back into his mind and to suck on his nipple like he had been doing to her as she unnoticeably pulled his pants and underwear off. Yoko just laid there still unable to catch what she was doing as the heat they were making began to cloud his mind, He closed his eyes and moaned when he felt her take hold of his extra member and began to massage that as she continued her mouth treatment. When done she moved to the other nipple seeming to be as if intrigued by it as her tongue and mouth played with it. Her free was not at all free as it played with his tail.

Yoko moaned and just when Nakada's hand was about to make him reach his climax she stopped everything and he wouldn't settle for that as he turned her and looked at her straight in the eye, "I was enjoying that," he whispered.

She smiled, "I know but I thought why don't you finish it?"

He grinned and moved so he was over and wrapped her hands around his neck as he got in between her legs and dove two fingers inside her. She bucked a little and he smirked as he moved his fingers in and out of her using, at times, scissor movements to make her opening wider. She moaned a little as she felt him down this then felt him leave her and shivered when she felt air go through her opening. He finally smiled instead of smirked and lowered his head to her ear, "Lets get our daughter Nakada," and he dove inside her. He stopped a little to let her get adjusted then moved on pumping in and out of her to trying to his destination. Their bodies moved the rhythm automatically as their heartbeats began to speed up at the same time. Nakada wrapped her arms around his back her claws digging into his back as they both began to breath hard. Yoko began to speed up giving up on trying to be patient when he hadn't done this at all in a long time. Faster and faster he went and Nakada swore she heard a drum beating in her head…and then she moaned as she felt him reach her spot and let himself go. Yoko covered her mouth with his own as he felt the pain she had caused before slip away inside her filling her up. He gently slid out of her and lay down beside her on his side holding her close.

Nakada held him close as well as she felt his little men inside her and smiled laying her on his chest to exhausted to do anything. But before they went to sleep Yoko said, "I hope Jason and Daniel don't come in here tonight." Nakada laughed a little as she drifted off to dreamland and Yoko soon followed.

* * *

Okay another chapter and as I promised it is longer. But I hate the lemon I made. Why is it I feel good with rape scenes which aren't really that much of a rape or a blank out then I am with lemons?

Yoko eyes glazed: Will I liked it.

Hiei: You would.

Yoko: What is that supposed to mean? Oh because I'm a pervert you think that I would like any kind of lemon scene that has me and a girl in it I would like.

Me: It does always seem like that Yoko.

Yusuke: Yeah

Kuwabara: Not strong enough to answer.

Me with a thinking look: Kuwabara?

Kuwabara looks at me: Yes?

Me: Do you know how to train yourself properly?

Kuwabara shakes head.

Me: Does anyone train you or show you how to do things?

Kuwabara shakes head.

Me look at Hiei and Yusuke and Yoko: Don't you three make fun of him because he can't fight well most of the time?

All three shake there head.

Me REALLY ANGRY: WHY DO YOU DO THAT! HEI YOU HAD SOMEONE TO TRAIN YOU A LITTLE, YOKO YOU PROBABLY HAD SOMEONE TO TRAIN YOU AND YOU HAD KURONUE TO TRAIN WITH YOU. AND YUSUKE YOU HAVE GENKAI! KUWABARA HAS NO ONE TO TRAIN HIM SO DON'T PICK ON HIM!

All three (that includes Hiei) looking really scared at my out burst and gulp.

Yusuke: I guess that never occured to us before: Turns looks at Kuwabara: Sorry Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Eh don't worry about it. Though I always wondered why it seemed so hard to fight as well as you guys.

Me: Well RR!

Hiei: Nekeana why do I have to worry about you on eof the chapters Caralama and I are in?

Me sigh and looks at him: JUST WAIT AND SEE!


	15. Why Did We Move Here?

Why Are We Moving?

A few weeks after the little episode and the adoption of Falia, Yoko and his family were back in Final Fantasy in the familiar mansion. The curious little foxes looked at the staircase the led to the upper levels and at the hallway that led to the kitchen and the doorway that led to the living room. Daniel looked at his parents, "Why did we move Daddy?"

Jason looked up a his parents to, "Yeah, isn't this where Signs hav their babies?"

Yoko looked at him and then at his two sons who were looking at him with curious eyes, "Umm well," he looked at Nakada, _"Mind helping out a little here?"_

She smiled and chuckled as she kneeled down to her two boys and took their hands, "You remember asking us about if you could have a little sister?" They nodded and she continued to smile, "Do you still want a little sister? Maybe even two?"

The boys looked at their mother and then Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around her with Daniel following in pursuit, "YES WE DO SKIIL WANK A BABY SISKER!" They pulled away from their mother and looked a little thoughtful.

Daniel began to question, "Having two little siskers will be fun but firsk…did we gek the daughter you wanked? Did you gek Carwalama?"

Nakada looked at him and smiled as she nodded, "Yes sweetie," she answered wiping some strands of hair away from Daniel's face, "We got Caralama."

The boys' faces lit up and then Jason asked the last question, "What are we going to name the other baby sisker?"

Yoko kneeled down to the ground with them and wrapped his arm around Nakada, "We haven't decided on a name for her yet."

The two boys began to think and looked at each other then at their parents, "Why not Yokia?"

Yoko and Nakada looked at their sons oddly, "Why that name?" Yoko asked curious.

"Becase Carwalama sounds like Kurwama our lask name," Daniel began.

"So why not give Yokia Daddy's firsk name only different?" Jason finished.

Yoko had to chuckle a little and Nakada laughed, "Well I don't see anything wrong with making your father's name any more feminine then it already is."

Yoko looked down at Nakada and shook his head sighing, "What does feminininininie mean?" Jason wondered as he tried to say the word.

The two parents got up off the ground carrying a twin and Yoko explained a little sadly, "It means a bit girlish."

"But your name isn't girlish," protested Daniel as he wrapped one arm around Yoko's neck and the laid at his side.

The old fox demon smiled, "No…but is a girl's name," Yoko looked down at the ground as they went into the living room and sat the couch he and Nakada had sat on while Nakada was still pregnant with Jason and Daniel. The twins and Nakada looked at him as he began to look like he was in a far off place. He right ear turned towards Nakada and Jason as if listening to something. He looked towards them and set Daniel on one side of his lap while he wrapped his arm around Nakada and pulled her close pressing her head to his shoulder. He laid his head on hers and placed his other hand on Jason's head as he held his small but growing family close to him, "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He whispered as he turned his head so that his temple was on top of Nakada's head and he closed his eyes. He sighed holding them closer as if protecting them from something they couldn't see, "I will always try to protect all of you…I couldn't bare it if I lost any of you."

Daniel wrapped his little arms around his father pressing his cheek against his chest, "I love you daddy," he whispered.

Jason looked up and saw the smile on his father's lips and said, "I love you and mommy and Daniel and our two baby siskers too."

Yoko smiled as he looked down at his two boys and mate, "I'm glad that you do…for I don't what I would do if you didn't."

He looked at Nakada and smiled as she gently raised her self to his face and kissed him. When they broke she looked up at him as she continued to smile, "I was never good with speaking words."

Yoko smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers, then he rubbed his nose against her temple and stared to purr softly, "I know…you are much better off with using body actions and using a pen and paper then you are with words. A lot better."

* * *

Listen I am so sorry that I haven't updated and this is a such a short chapter but I had a mind block and I just didn't feel like writing which was killer. My mother, aunt and father are making me read the lastest book in Harry Potter so that they can read it next. My friend is also waiting at the end of the line to read the book as well but I think I should get her to read the other books first since she only watched the movie. Again I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I will to make it better. Je ne!


	16. Little Sister Worries

**Little Sister Worries**

Jason and Daniel's talking had improved and now waited down stairs for their little sisters to be born. It had been nine months and they both couldn't wait until their little sisters were born. But now that, that night had come they began to worry about things and talking to each other about them, "What if they love our baby sisters more then they love us," asked Daniel a little scared that this would happen.

"Or what if they love our baby sisters so much and they find us in the way they would want to send us away? The also seemed have wanted to have Caralama a lot."

They heard a scream from their mother from upstairs from the pain she was going through in delivering their baby sisters. The twins held each other closely as they shuddered afraid of what was happening in the bedroom up stairs. Tears came down their eyes from their fear and they jumped when they felt a pair of hands land on their shoulders. They looked up behind them and saw a confused Yoko looking at them. The wiped their eyes with the back of their hands and looked up at him, "You scared us."

Yoko smiled as he walked in front of his two sons and kneeled down, "I'm sorry but I thought you two would want to see your baby sisters. But I guess you two must be tired so you can…"

"NO!" They both said together.

"We want to see them now please," Jason practically begged his father.

"Yeah!" Daniel said shaking his head up and down.

Yoko smiled and picked Jason up and turned around while still kneeling so the Daniel could climb onto his back. Yoko looked at Daniel and Jason, "You both think you're on real good?" They both said yes and he smiled, "Then hold on." Yoko used his demon speed and they were at the door to his and Nakada's bedroom. He looked at the doorknob and it turned opening the door and he walked through. He kneeled down to the ground and he let go of the twins as they let go of him and they ran over to their mother who was under the bed sheet covers holding two bundles of something.

Yoko smiled as he closed the door and walked over to the bed where the two boys sat on either side of their mother and looked at the faces of their new little sisters. Yoko got under the covers of the bed as well and held Daniel close as he seated him on his lap and wrapped his arm around Nakada. He looked at his two new daughters as they began to open their eyes to look at their new family.

The one who was obviously Caralama had golden sapphires, a small amount of hair that showed was sunshine gold and cute, whittle, fwuffy fox ear popping out of her head. Her little hands grabbed at the blanket that she was wrapped in as she looked at her family.

Yokia had deep, dark, blue eyes and a small amount of hair that was like her mothers only a little darker blue on the tints. Her cute little ears were the same colour as they poked out of head and they twitched from side to side.

Daniel slowly reached his hand out towards her and gently took her tiny hand. Caralama whimpered a little but let him take her hand and look at it. He let go of her hand and then stroked her little ears the way that he liked to have his ears rubbed and she laughed the way babies laugh. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth showing she didn't have any teeth.

Jason looked at his younger sister Yokia and looked up at his mother, "Can I hold Yokia?"

The two parents looked at each other and then at Jason looking like as if they were thinking. Yoko spoke up, "Why don't we compromise a little? I can help Daniel hold Caralama while your mother helps you with holding Yokia?"

Jason thought for a second then nodded, "Okay but that is up to Daniel as well."

Daniel looked at Caralama and smiled, "I wan to hold Caralama."

"Okay but Daniel you are going to get off my lap for a second," Daniel got of his father's lap and Yoko gently took hold of the golden hair girl and laid her on his shoulder making sure her head was safe. He looked at Daniel and the little boy gently crawled onto his fathers lap while Jason did the same thing with his mother. Yoko and Nakada both wrapped their arms around their sons and gently moved the babies in front of their big brothers. The boys placed one hand under the back of their sisters and laid one hand on their little tummies.

Jason made a little face and sniffed his little sister, "What's the matter Jason?"

The little boy looked up at his father, "Yokia smells like clear sweet water

Daniel looked at his brother and then at Caralama and took a sniff a little to close to his sister and she grabbed his nose making everyone laugh a little. Daniel gently brought his nose back and moved it around a little before saying "I think Caralama smiles like fire," (If you have ever notice fire does give off a nice kind of scent when the things it is using for fuel is being burned.)

Yoko and Nakada both laughed a little at what Caralama had done to her big brother. Nakada leaned against Yoko her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and Daniel looked at her, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at her son, "I'm okay sweetie," she answered with a smile.

Yoko looked at the clock, "You should be since these two were born at eleven." Yoko closed his eyes and sighed, "Caralama and Yokia Kurama…born on January 26th at eleven p.m. Just like last time the birth certificates for to the two were made. He opened his eye and looked down at his sons and smiled, "You two should go back to your beds."

"!" they complained but in the end Yoko took the two boys to their bedrooms and tucked them in. The boys slept in the same room with their beds side by side.

Yoko leaned over Daniel tucking him in and gently kissed him on the head and smiled, "Goodnight Daniel."

The boy smiled, "Night Daddy," he said as he turned on his side and looked at his brother.

Yoko went over to his other son, tucked him in and kissed him on the head as well, "Goodnight Jason."

"Night Daddy," the boys said as he sat up and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck.

Yoko had to sit down on the bed as Jason hugged him and he hugged back. When Jason was done he sat back down and Yoko smiled as he moved some of the boy's bangs away from his face and asked looking at his two boys, "So…do you like your new little sisters?"

They looked at each other and then nodded at their father. He smiled, "That good to see," then sat up straight and looked at his two sons as if he knew something they didn't. "Is there something wrong?"

The boys looked at each other and Daniel took the plunge, "Are you going to love them more then you love us," he asked.

Yoko looked at him surprised and shook his head, "Of course we won't love them more then you. Come here both of you," he ordered and Daniel got out of his bed and walked over to Yoko. Jason got out from under his covers and crawled over to his father. They both sat down on Yoko's knee and he wrapped them up in his arms laying his head on Daniel's head while holding his brother close.

Yoko looked down at his sons after a while, "What ever gave you the idea that we would love your sisters more then we love you? We will have to spend more time with them because we are their parents but that won't ever make us love them more then we love you."

Jason spoke this time, "We knew that you wanted to have Caralama very much so we thought that once you had gotten her…"Jason stopped talking and Yoko understood what he was trying to say.

He sighed and leaned his head this time on Jason's head, "Why we wanted Caralama is complicated to explain but that doesn't mean we would stop loving you or think less of you. Believe it or not your mother and I might have to have your help in doing some things. But do know what the upside of having your little sisters?"

They looked up at him twitching their ears and shook their heads, "What?"

Yoko smiled as he looked down at them, "You mother and I will be doing the same thing we did after you two were born. We are going to have to stay home more then we usually do for…lets see." Yoko looked up at the ceiling as if thinking while the little boys grabbed at his top looking up at him. He looked back down at them and smiled, "For about two years."

The boys' mouths dropped and they somehow instantly pounced on their father pushing him backwards onto the bed. Yoko gave an 'oaf' sound as his bed ended up on the bed. The boys were laying down on their father's chest purring like crazy nuzzling his neck or under his chin sometimes licking it. Yoko laughed while he tried to get away but he kind of couldn't since his arms were still around the boys.

"Okay…" he said starting to get with the still nuzzling and licking boys, "Time to get back to bed you two." The boys got of Yoko and scampered off to their beds again laying underneath the covers. Yoko stood up and redid his goodnights rubbing his sons ears and went back off to his room with his mate and the two new members of his family.

* * *

Here is another chapter and finally Caralama is back. As a baby but still she's back. And to those that are reading this story that started with A Demon Fox and a Cursed Sing there is another story before that. And Sonya-White-Angel thanks for the understanding and I do believe you are right about the last chapter being my shortest yet. (Sigh) I used to make chapters so long and still do but that is when I have made the story ahead of time until the end of the story.

Well thanks to those that have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you to those who are reading but don't feel like reviewing and I'm gone.


	17. I Will Always Protect You

I Will Always Protect You

A few years later Caralama and Yokia were four and there older brother were seven taking private tutors. Jason was a natural writer and was always in his fantasy world making grand adventures sometimes acting them out as well. He was still the calm one and didn't always do anything rational but he was starting to become a playful spirit as the age of ten grew near. He had become great friends with the wind so he began to learn how to fly, with it's help, a lot earlier then other Sign children.

Daniel had become great friends with the lightening so he could make grand storms but if he wasn't careful while he was playing with the lightening he would accidentally make huge storms. Of course Nakada and Yoko didn't approve of this at all. But like his father and mother he was also great friends with the plants and earth.

Yokia had an odd air about her that would no doubt carry on with her even past the age of ten. Sometimes she would be happy and all over the place. At other times she was calm and decent that you would never know that this was the same girl. She had become great friends with water and ice since it was technically the same.

Caralama was just like her sister in some ways but everyone had to watch out for her temper. It matched her friend in many ways which most of you would figure is fire. Though at times when she was as angry as a volcano she could just as calm, which tended to spook everyone. But out of all four she was definitly the most adventures and the most impatient.

Kuronue and Jennah had gained another daughter named Athisem that was a few months old but every energetic that usually always woke her parents up in the middle of the night. Athisem had the usual black wings but her eyes and hair were both indigo.

Falia was now almost seven like her older brothers and had learned much from her adoptive parents and loved having sessions with her teachers. Her favourite element was the wind and she would always listen to the stories it held. But her three other elemental friends were water and earth.

Tuka was a little shy around strangers and always stayed by his mother's side. But he was a great friend to be around and was also very loyal. All of the elements loved him so naturally they all were his friends.

Finally Jamul, the child that looked like his father. He was a lot more daring then other people would expect him to be. He was just as loyal as his brother but he wasn't as shy and stood up for his brother and sister when they needed help. His elemental friend was fire and water, though when this kind of thing happens…you have to stop any arguments between these two elements. Unfortunately that is mostly what happened with him and the two elements.

Right then it was a Friday night and everyone was asleep. Though not everyone was having a peaceful sleep that night. Yoko and Nakada held each other close both of them having the same nightmare until finally they both woke up. After they had calmed down the first thing Yoko said was, "You had it too. Didn't you?" Nakada pressed her clinched hand to Yoko's bare chest and nodded, moving a little so that she could get closer to him. He looked down at her and laid a hand on her head and placed his left temple on her head, "I will come back Nakada."

The Sign felt tears fall down her face as she pressed her head on against his chest, "Yoko, I…"

"Shhhh," the fox demon whispered to her, "Don't worry Nakada," he began to stroke her hair trying to calm her down, "I will come back. But tomorrow why don't we spend what time we have left together with going for a picnic?"

He looked down at her and smiled as she looked up at him. He gently swept his clawed thumb across her face to wipe away her tears. She smiled and chuckled a little, "What am I going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head a little.

He hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up. For a moment golden eyes met ice blue ones once again as he whispered his answer to her, "Kiss me once again."

Their faces grew closer together as their eyes began to slowly close and they kissed once again but this kiss was a lot more important then other kisses.

The Next Day

Yoko and Nakada and their little ones were sitting on a blanket eating by a huge lake. Caralama sat on Yoko's curled legs happily eating some Jell-O, after she and the other kids had taken a small chewable pill that made sure she and the other kids wouldn't go on sugar high. She bounced her side to side while she still hade the spoon upside down in her mouth. Her shoulder length golden mane swung back and forth as well as she hummed. Yoko smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small body and she laughed. She put her finished bowl of orange jell-O on the blanket and then wrapped her small arms around his neck, "I love you daddy," she said in a happy voice.

Yoko sighed as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too Caralama," he pulled away from Caralama for a second and sat her on her lap. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, her fangs showing and her little fox ears moving around. He moved some hair away from her face while still smiling, "I hope you never forget that I love you Caralama." He looked up and saw that Nakada had rounded up the rest the family and they were all around him and he smiled taking Daniel onto his other lap.

Nakada sat right beside him with Yokia and Jason on her lap, "Daddy," Yokia spoke and he looked at her smiling.

"Yes Yokia?"

She swallowed a little and then spoke, "Do you love all of us?"

Yoko looked at her shocked and then spoke, "Of course I love all of you Yokia. What ever made you think otherwise?" Daniel got off of Yoko's lap and pulled Yokia to their father. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and Daniel went over to Yokia's spot on Nakada's lap.

Yokia looked up at him and shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Yoko laid his temple on Yokia's head and purred a little into her ears, "You, your brothers, you sister and your mother are the only things that have ever mattered to me ever since you all came along. I love you five more then you could ever know and also you five are my greatest treasure." He lifted his head as he looked at her and all the rest of them, "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you or if any of you hated me even in the slightest."

Yoko held his two girls closer nuzzled against their heads a little like he always did. Yokia smiled and giggled a little as she snuggled closer to him and then she had a grin on her face and looked up at him, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we all play hide-and-go-seek-tag?"

He sighed and looked at the sky as if thinking on the idea and looked down at her and his other kids, "Don't go to far from here."

"Okay and you and mommy can be it," before either parent could have a say in the matter the little 'demons' scurried off into the forest.

Yoko looked at the forest with wide eyes and then closed them as he chuckled a little and looked at Nakada who was trying to hold in her laughter. An evil grin appeared on his face and he instantly started to tickle her making her burst out with giggles. Nakada instantly got him back and pounced on him pressing his hands over his head. She grinned as she looked down as him and he smirked, "Now what are you going to do to me now…Kitty?"

"Just this…Fox Boy," she purred and skimmed her lips over his a little and then came down on them in a full kiss.

After a few moments they went to look for their kids in the forest to see where they had gotten to. After a while Nakada had found Yokia, Jason and Daniel but Caralama was still left to find. She told this to Yoko and they both got a little worried. Yoko instantly turned into his fox form, once again, forgetting his not really new abilities and went to try and find his daughter.

With Caralama her Pov

I sat under a tree looking up at the sky with the sun looking down at me as it peeked through the leaves of the trees. I smiled and curled into a little ball with my back at the base of the tree just like daddy had showed me and I curled my tail around me. I was just about to go take a little nap when I heard a twig snap. I looked up and saw a huge demon compared to me with long blue hair pointing a gun at me. I tilted my head in confusion and smiled, "Hello," I said, "My name is Caralama. What's yours?"

The demon grinned at me as I stood up and I didn't like the way he grinned at me as I saw him make a move with his thumb that mommy usually made with Trigger Tiger when she practising her aim to shoot something. But that would mean…oh no.

Normal Pov

Caralama screamed as she pressed her back to the tree and as the demon was about to fire the gun a beautiful silver fox that Caralama instantly saw was her father jumped at the demon. There was a bang and Yoko growled as he jumped away from the demon and turned into his two-legged form pressing a hand to his side. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she watched the battle petrified to the spot and couldn't move even if she wanted to.

The demon grinned, "Now why would the great Yoko Kurama want to protect a half-breed golden kit like that?"

Yoko growled baring his fangs but grinned a little, "You must know that I have changed at least a little."

Caralama looked up at her father and was a little scared about how he was acting. The other demon spoke interrupting his thoughts, "That is true," he agreed, "I have heard that the Murderous Cutthroat Thief had changed. But what I want to know is how much." The thief looked at Caralama again and realized something he hadn't before as Yoko got into the line of vision of the demon. The demon then grinned, "I would never have guessed that you of all the other demons would fall in love with a human and have such a disgusting creature be made. Though that child is quite a beautiful one."

Yoko growled but then he winced as the wound in his side hurt and agonizing pain shot through his body as he pressed his hand harder to the bullet wound. The demon smirked, "Oh right I had forgotten that the bullet is made out of a dangerous kind poison and metal combined. In a few more minutes you should be dead."

Yoko reached into his hair and he spoke to his daughter, "Caralama," she looked at him, "Look away," she did that and there was the sound of a whip and the loud scream from the demon.

Yoko looked at them demon in front of him, "At least I will get rid of you as well." He winced as he began to turn around and walk over to his daughter who was crying against the tree. He could hear the tree try to comfort her as he got closer but it wasn't working. He kneeled down to the ground and placed a hand on Caralama's shoulder. She winced as she turned around and ran to her father circling her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Daddy I don't want you to die," she cried into his chest.

He sat against the tree holding Caralama close being careful not to get any blood on her as he wrapped her up in his arms. The hand that was covered in his blood he raised so as to not get any blood on her, "I wont be gone forever Caralama I promise."

"Why can't you heal yourself daddy?" Caralama asked, hopefully, looking up at her father.

He smiled and laid his head on hers as he continued to hold her with one arm as the other hand went to his pendant and he took it off. His fingers fumbled over the hook but he took it off it off and gave it to her, "H-here Caralama."

She took the pendant and looked up at him, "No daddy you need this to help protect you from the Dark Signs," she tried to give him back the pendant but he wouldn't take it.

"Caralama…it is to late to heal my body…or…or cure the poison. I…will come back," Yoko looked at his daughter his eyes becoming harder and harder for him to keep open.

"Daddy why did you let yourself get hit by the bullet?"

Yoko smiled and took hold of her hand while his arm was still wrapped around her, "If…I h-hadn't taken the…bullet…you would have gotten h-hurt instead." Yoko voice was getting more silent showing he wasn't going to last long. Caralama snuggled close against her father her face in her chest, "I…I love all o…f you…Caralama." He whispered into her ear, "You…your mother…and your brothers and sister. I…would rather die then let one of you be killed. I don't…want you or your siblings to forget that."

The little girl's tears fell freely from her eyes as she sat in her father's lap feeling the way he stroke her hair. Suddenly the stroking stopped and she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale, "D-daddy?"

Some smoke came out of Yoko's mouth and stayed in front of Caralama's face a little, "I will always protect my love and my children," Caralama heard a voice whisper before the smoke flew off into the distance.

"Caralama!" she turned around and saw her mother standing their alone. She had told the other children to go back to the castle and wait for her to return.

"MOMMY!" Caralama screamed as she ran over to her mother with her father's pendant still in hand. Nakada opened her arms and caught Caralama as she ran into them crying, "Daddy's dead mommy," she cried, "He's dead."

"No sweetie," Caralama looked up at her mother. Nakada smiled as she wiped the tears of the crying girl away from her face, "Your father has just gone to another body that is all. He will come back…but it will take a long time. Your father and I saw this coming…but we didn't know how or when it would happen."

Caralama looked her mother and smiled, "He…he is going to come back?" Nakada nodded and Caralama looked relieved as she held her mother, "That's nice to hear."

In Ningenkai

A pregnant woman was sleeping in bed her husband gone down stairs for something. Yoko had later on in the morning had taken possession of the baby that didn't seem to have a soul. While the husband was down stairs the window blew through the open window and a dark figure could be seen. It's blood red eyes glowed in the dark as it approached the woman and raised a gloved hand. They took the glove off and placed their hand on the woman's stomach and whispered, "Remember nothing but what I give you." The hand glowed and the figure left the room without another word more.

* * *

Thank you Sonya-White-Angel and Shoulder monkey for your reviews. I can't believe Shoulder monkey that your friend was hooked on my stories in less then a day. I didn't think my stories were that good honestly.

Yoko 'twitching': YOU KILLED ME!

Me: Well Yoko I kind of had to. You know you are suppossed to go into a human form so you can...

Yoko: Save Shori and join and help Yusuke. I KNOW! But you let Kuronue live: pouts: why couldn't you have made a compromise or something?

Me: Because then you wouldn't have looked like Shuichi.

Yoko:You made a necklace in the last story making me look like him.

Me: You lost it.

Yoko: Since when?

Me looking really angry. Looks up and Yoko evil look in eyes and red hot fire behind me: Yoooookooooooo.

Yoko. Looks at me and shivers a little as he backs away: Y-yes?

Me: WHO IS THE AUTHOR HERE? I AM! AND I SAID YOU LOST THE NECKLACE THAT IS WHY YOU GOT A NEW ONE!

Yoko. Gulps: O-okay

Yususke. Sighs as he places hand on Yoko's shoulder: Now you know why I am scared of Kayko Yoko.

Yoko. Gulps again: How can they do that?

Yusuke: I don't know...but they can do odd scary things Yoko. Especially scary things. But I'll tell you one thing.

Yoko. Looks at Yusuke: What?

Yusuke: If your married or mated to one...lets just say you make them angry and you can find yourself in the doghouse or in find yourself sleeping on the couch. No matter who makes the money.

Yoko. Looks at Nakada: I highly doubt that: Weird necklace that looks like the one Inuyasha wears appears around his neck.

Me: Yooookooooo.

Yoko. Looks at me: Yes?

ME: SIT!

Yoko. Face somehow found floor.

Me: Oh and one more thing. I may not be updateing for awhile for some reasons. One of them being that my friend and I are making a story to put on this site that is written by both of us. The thing is she kind of can't get the hang of putting her stories on yet so her stories may not be put on the net for long time. Maybe not until she's done of them. But when they are I'll tell you and I please encourage you to read them! Her pen name in MysteryJen. Well see ya!


	18. The Dark Tournament

The Dark Tournament

Yusuke laid down on a rock with Koenma as they saw the spirit gun bullet fly into the air. Yusuke had just finished his little conversation with Koenma and they were starring up into the sky. The Yusuke stood up and looked at Koenma, "Hey Koenma?"

"Yes Yusuke?" the teenaged lord asked with his pacifier bobbing up and down in his mouth.

"The team is going to need another member so we can compete."

"Oh," Koenma said and looked at the ground his eyes closed, "I have already found a replacement."

Yusuke looked at Koenma, "Well? WHO?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke and sighed, "She's right behind you."

A little while later

Kuwabara was talking to everyone around him so he could show his new sword, everyone was there except for Genkia. When he asked where she was Yusuke said she was sick. Suddenly they heard an 'ahem' from behind them.

They all looked behind them and saw a shadow leaning one leg against the stonewall and her arms were crossed over her chest. Kurama looked at the girl surprised and felt like he should know this girl and that she should be special to him. When Hiei saw the girl he felt something in his chest start to swell.

Yusuke smiled, "Guy's since Genkia is sick right now this will be her replacement. I would like to introduce to you…Fire Vixen."

The figure stepped out of the shadow and they all saw a woman at the age of eighteen with long golden hair that went down to the waist. Her eyes were like golden sapphires that shinned in the starlight and she was fit and thin. She wore golden baggy pants and golden shoes that looked like Genkia's. She also wore a golden untucked tank top that went a little over the rim of her pants and a light yellow coat that stretched to the ground and hugged her arms. The collar of the coat was folded up and was larger then normal collar (or folds whatever their called) so people beside her couldn't se the side of her face. Her lips were glistening with gold coloured lip-gloss and her eyes also had light golden eye shadow on them. Her ears were also pointy and a slight higher on her head then normal but he barely noticed this.

Kurama's eye's widened as a baby with golden hair ears appeared before his eyes wrapped in a blanket. A boy with silver hair and golden eyes was holding the baby and the boy was sitting on his lap. He also saw a woman who seemed to be eighteen looking at him and smiling with a baby in a boy's arms with silver hair and ice blue eyes who was on the girl's lap. The baby had silver blue tinted hair and ears and her eyes were deep blue.

Yusuke looked at Kurama and so did Fire Vixen, "Hey are you alright there Kurama?"

_Kurama?_ The girl thought looking at the boy in front of her.

Kurama shook his head and looked at Yusuke with a smile, "Yes Yusuke, I'm fine," he looked at Fire Vixen again, "Have we met before?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so," Hiei did all he could to remain his calm composure when he heard the pureness in her voice. He looked away and started to leave the group.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke said when he noticed the demon walking away, "Where are you off to now?"

"Hn, to train you fool," was his only answer as he started to leave but Fire Vixen appeared in front of him smiling.

He jumped back and looked at the girl in front of him. Fire Vixen smiled a little at him, "I don't see how you are going to train with your arm the way it is."

"It's fine," he said looking at it, "I just…"

"Needed to punish it," Fire Vixen interrupted him, "I heard the whole thing." Hiei looked at her as she took his arm and raised her other hand over it. Her hand began to glow a golden colour and his arm was instantly healed from the self-inflicted injuries.

The little fire demon looked over his arm and then up at her, "How did you do that? I couldn't sense even the slightest amount of spirit energy from you! Even when you were healing my arm!"

She just continued to smile, "I can just hide my energy very well…even when I use it."

She looked at Kurama, "You have trouble turning into your other form right?" He nodded a little, "Follow me. I want to talk to you about something in private. Don't worry I wont bite." With that she walked away and Kurama followed her interested on what she was going to talk about. He was also curious about the glimpse of what ever he had seen when he heard the girl's name.

They appeared in a clearing and she turned around to look at him showing him a bottle with some kind of liquid inside that looked like water, "This has been tested before and I do know the side-effects."

"What is that?" the teenager asked looking at the liquid.

The girl held a golden-chained necklace in the other; "This will suppress the side-effects until you take it off. If you take it off there might be a chance that you can accidentally turn into you other self. The potion takes affect in two minutes and last for a day. After that you other self can pop up at just about any time for at least three months."

Kurama took the necklace and the potion from the girl and looked at them. He then noticed that the chain was holding a clear pendant and he heard the girl talk again, "If pendant becomes smoky while you are wearing it, it means that it is time to turn into your other self, or, your demon form. When you take it off your demon form will get out and stay out for the amount of time you supposed stay in until you put the pendant on again or your time wears out. After the first day your changes won't be a daylong. The time will be varied on how long you stay out, from half an hour to twelve hours. Oh and take one normal sip not a gulp and only one sip."

Kurama looked up at the girl and saw that she was walking away, "Wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around, "Why are you giving me this?"

Fire Vixen still didn't turn around but reached for something in her pocket as she looked down at the ground. Kurama could smell teardrops coming from the girl, "I thought you said you would remember." Kurama watched the girl carefully, "You told my mother you wouldn't forget." With that she disappeared into the forest leaving the confused fox demon behind.

_What did she mean by that?_ Suddenly he held his head as he began to glimpse something else.

Flash back

Nakada thought for a second, "I guess I would be kind of surprised but if it were me I would do it while I was still little that way it would be less stressing."

Yoko chuckled and tilted his head so it was leaning on hers, "I might just do that."

"Now I have a question for you," Yoko looked at her, "Would you forget anything?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Where did you get a thought like that?"

Nakada smiled, "Just wondering because I can forget if I want to and I was just wondering if you would forget anything if it came to that."

Yoko smiled, "You don't have to worry about that."

End Flashback

_Why am I getting these glimpses as if they're memories?_ Kurama thought as he looked out the window of the room the team was staying in when he returned. He pressed his hand to his head as it began to hurt and he saw other things that he swore he had never seen before in his life. He shook his head as he pushed the images down. _I can't deal with this now._ He looked at the potion Caralama had given to him and the one Sazuka had given to him. _She knows the side effects to this one and knows how to over come them. The one Sazuka gave me I don't know anything about…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and test it out. I need a way to stay in my Yoko Kurama form and stay that way until the match against Karasu is over._

With Hiei

Hiei had reluctantly stopped his training when he heard a beautiful voice come from the woods. He followed it until it had stopped but still continued to pursue the voice in the direction it had come from. He stopped running just at the edge of a small clearing to see Fire Vixen sitting on a small, flat rock. She seemed to be looking at the ground and then her head shot up. Her hand went to her face and she called, "Are you just going to stand there Hiei? Or are you going to come and talk to me?" She turned her head when she lowered her hand with her usual smile that made Hiei think he recognized it but he didn't know where. She continued to smile, "Or are you going to leave?"

Hiei hned and walked over to her becoming aware of the scent of tears. He sat on the rock and looked at Fire Vixen but saw she was somewhere else with that smile on her face. Only this time he realized it was a sad smile, "Why were you crying?"

She looked up at Hiei as if surprised that he had stayed but smiled, "Just thinking about my father," she looked down at the ground, "He died fifteen years ago and I was the cause of it," he looked at her surprised though it didn't show on his face. She looked up to the starry night sky, "My siblings and I were playing hide-and-go-seek-tag. Our parents were it and I went to far from them. A demon came and tried to kill me, but my father took the bullet that was poisoned heavily. He killed the demon…but…he couldn't heal himself…even with his new abilities. I stayed with him in his arms until he sent his soul out of his body into another. Before my older brothers were even heard of he had told my mother that if he did do that…he would come back after ten years."

Fire Vixen looked back down to the ground tears streaming down her cheeks, "He always said he loved us and he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost one of us or one of us hated him. That was actually his dieing words. Before his soul left I swear I could have heard his voice saying, 'I will always protect my love and children'."

Hiei looked at the girl and saw that she was crying and didn't know what to do at all. He looked at the ground and said the most stupid thing ever, "You really are gullible and stupid to think that." Fire Vixen looked at him surprised her tears stopped coming and Hiei looked straight ahead, "Your father was a demon if I'm not correct since you obviously have the looks for it. If that is so then I doubt he cared about you if you and your family has waited fifteen years when he said he would return after ten."

Fire Vixen sighed as she wrapped her arms around her and hunched over as if cold, "After the tenth year my mother seemed to be waiting, we all were actually. But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into two months. One day we woke up and mother had disappeared without a trace. We figured she is somewhere sleeping; this hasn't been the first time for this to happen to my kind. The thing is…we really need our father more then ever now if we are to find her."

She stood up and walked away to leave and Hiei noticed this, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and he saw that there was fire in her eyes, "You know Hiei," she said coldly, "I have never told anyone that so which means I must be stupid and gullible to have told someone I have just met. So I thought I would be stupid and gullible somewhere else where people won't criticize my feelings." The angry girl turned around and walked off into the forest leaving a stumped Hiei behind.

"What did I do?" he asked himself aloud…and all of the animals around in the trees that had been listening to the conversation did an anime fall for the trees (That didn't really happen by the way.)


	19. Wondering Love

Wondering Love

Fire Vixen sat on a cliff looking out into the sea holding her legs to her chest. She looked at the bottom and saw Hiei there training himself and she sighed. _Why can't anyone try to be friends with the elements? It's a lot less lonely, better and you get better results._

She stood up and was about to walk away when she heard someone yell at her, "LOST INTEREST?" She turned around and saw only Hiei continuing his training and then saw him turn around to look at her. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked looking at him with a cold glare.

He stared at her, "I'm just wondering if you really do have what it takes to be on the team."

Fire Vixen raised her brow at him, "Is that a challenge I hear?" He didn't say anything, "I guess a little challenge couldn't hurt. I'll be easy on you at first then if you want more I will make it a little harder."

Hiei closed his eyes and smirked, "As if you could beat me."

"Do I hear a hint of over confidence?" Fire Vixen asked as she stepped about twenty feet away from him.

"And I don't hear any from you?" the little fire demon spoke to the girl looking at her and stood still looking at Caralama who did the exact same. His eyes slinted as he watched every move she made…but she made no move at all. She suddenly disappeared and he looked a little surprised as he looked all around the place for her. He saw a shadow fly over him and he looked up to see a huge golden fox flying at him, "You're…a fox demon?" He made a move to jump and jumped into the air at the fox. The fox looked at him and grinned as it crunched into a little ball and started spinning in circles. When Hiei was close enough it her he straightened his body and prepared to attack her. Before he could land a hit she hit him with her two tails and he went spiralling into the water.

The fox landed on the beach and turned back into Fire Vixen like the way she was before. She watched the water and let the elements and her senses tell her where Hiei was and how he was doing. She continued to watch the sea until she saw a figure come out of the water. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, "I hate water," he looked angry as he told her this.

"It was either that or make you hit a very hard rock…since there are a lot around here," she said as she folded up her arms, closed her eyes and smirked.

Hiei went straight at her but just as he was about to hit her…he ran right through her. He looked at the open space in front of him his eyes wide then looked behind him to see that Fire Vixen hadn't made a move. He stepped up behind her and made as if to punch her but his fist went right through her, "What is this?"

She turned around and looked at him with a smile, "I can make myself go through things, or people if I want to."

Hiei started at her, "Isn't that cheating?" he asked her crossing his arms.

She continued to smile but he realized it was still that said smile as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sand and then up to the sky opening her eyes, "I guess in some sense it would be called cheating." She looked at him as she lowered her head and stuck her index finger in the air and closed one eye. Her other hand laid on her arm just above her elbow, "But in another sense it would be cald surviving an attack."

Hiei stared at her and couldn't suppress his smile as he crossed his arm, "I doubt you would show me that trick would you?"

She smiled and giggled closing her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at him, "I'm afraid only my kind and their mates can have the same abilities I have. I could show you a few tricks…but you would be so confused that when the Finals come you wouldn't be able to tell how to use your Fist of the Immortal Flame properly. Maybe after the tournament if we have a chance."

Fire Vixen turned and was about to leave when Hiei ran in front of her. He stared at her and she stared at him, "Yes Hiei?" she said with a confused look.

"I…" he hesitated, "I…I…I just wanted to say you're a good fighter and you are strong enough to be on the team. At first I thought you were even weaker than the idiot."

She smiled, "Well…I am glad that I have passed your little test."

She began to walk away again, "What was his name?" Hiei asked his back still towards her.

She didn't turn around as she stopped walking, "What was whose name?"

The fire demon turned his eyes to look at her but that was it, "What was your father's name? Maybe I can give you a better answer then I did when we first talked about him. That is, I mean, if he is good to keep his word."

Fire Vixen looked behind her at the fire demon her eyes surprised and tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. She held he thumb up to her chin but didn't let it touch it, "I…it was…it…doesn't matter and I don't want you to know." She looked up at Hiei and smiled a little, "My older brother…Claws gave up on him when mother disappeared. His twin Fly Boy is almost ready to give up as well. My twin sister and I are still holding onto some hope…I don't want that sliver of hope to blow up in my face. But…thank you Hiei for your concern."

Hiei didn't hear anything for a while and turned around to see Fire Vixen had vanished. He continued his training for a few more hours until he was somewhat sufficient. He sat on a rock and looked at the setting sun thinking about how to win the next match. As he watched the sun he swore he saw Fire Vixen's face in the center with her sad smile and his heart leapt. _What is this feeling? _He wondered as he placed his hand over heart closing his eyes as his thoughts wondered over to Fire Vixen. The way she smelled, the way she looked, the way her hands felt when she had touched his arm and other things. _Is this what humans call love?_ He looked at the sun but the image of Fire Vixen was gone and he sighed as he continued to train again.

Fire Vixen sat down at the base of a tree her hands behind her head as she looked up into the trees her legs laid out before her and, crossed over each other "You should be training," she heard a voice behind her but she didn't jump.

Instead she closed her eyes and smiled, "I wondered when you were going to make your presence known…Yusuke."

Yusuke appeared out of the shadows of the trees, "How long have you know that I was there?"

"Ever since I sensed you coming," she said with her eyes still closed, "I am training believe it or not. Well…I'm actually thinking about my battle statistics."

"Umm…come again? I swear you are almost like Kurama, saying big words that I don't understand half of the time."

Fire Vixen smiled, "If I'm going to fight someone during the finals…I have to think up ways to attack that person and hopefully…kill them if they deserve to be killed."

Yusuke looked at her, "You remind me to much of Kurama…are you sure you two aren't related?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, "I am quite sure that I am not related to him." Fire Vixen stood up and wiped her pants, "I think I'll do some physical training now. I've done about four hours of mental training."

Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "Not until you get something to eat first." Fire Vixen smiled as she took hold of Yusuke's hand that was wrapped around her shoulders and smiled.

That night Fire Vixen snuck out of the hotel room with a fire demon trailing her. She went into a clearing and looked around her to see if anyone had followed and sighed, "You don't trust me do you Hiei?"

The fire demon appeared in front of her and stared at her, "How did you know I was there?"

She smiled and sat on a rock inviting him to sit with her, "The air may not like me, but it likes my mother, my brother and twin sister. So it told me you were following me and I could catch a bit of your spirit energy."

Hiei sat beside her and looked at her, "Why did you come out here?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Basically I wanted to get my voice and dance moves ready for the battle tomorrow. That is one of the many ways I can kill a person."

Hiei looked at her and then looked away, "By what? Singing them to sleep?"

She smiled a laughed a little, "I guess it would seem that way wouldn't it? Here I'll show you what I mean. It will only be for fun so you don't have to worry."

She stood up and the wind picked up a little swirling around her as she closed her eyes and Hiei felt an enormous amount of spirit energy pouring from of her. She began swaying from side to side as the music Angel Of Mine started to play around them. (Don't own.) She opened her mouth and he was instantly awed by the sound of her voice.

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine**

**I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine**

**Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine**

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)**

**I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine**

**You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)**

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine**

Hiei heard other voices join into the song Fire Vixen was singing and he saw all kinds of plants grow around her. He continued to watch her even after the song was done and he had made up his mind then. He had some how fallen in love with Fire Vixen and now she was all he could think about. He didn't know her that well and she didn't know him as well. But they could get to know each other while she was still with the team.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face and sat down beside him, "Do you think I can beat some one with my voice? I didn't dance so that is why the plants weren't aggressive. The other reason was that I was singing rather gently but I know that once you see me fight…you won't have a doubt in your mind of what I can do."

Hiei started at her and spoke, "It sounds like you loved your father a lot." He just said randomly and she stared at him and nodded.

"Fire Vixen isn't my real name, neither are the names of my brothers and sister real. They were just names our dad called us that seemed to suite us quite well. Were your parents like that?"

Hiei turned and looked at her his eyes slightly wide, "…No," he looked at the sky, "My father abandoned my mother and my mother's tribe banished me from the island." With out knowing it Hiei suddenly began to blurt out his entire life story to Fire Vixen, including the part about Yukina being his sister.

When he was done he looked at her surprised what he had done and saw that she had concern in her eyes, "No one should ever be treated like that Hiei. I'm sorry that I, or any of the other Signs didn't know about you or we would have helped in anyway we could."

He looked at her and cupped her face and she did nothing against it, "It happened in the past and there is nothing that can be done of it now. But thank you for understanding." Before either of them knew it, their faces were getting closer together as they closed their eyes. Fire Vixen leaned forward her mind not working at all and Hiei was the same. They paused for a second slowly realizing what they were doing, but Hiei's hand moved to the back of Caralama's neck while she gently cupped his cheek. Finally they closed their eyes and shared a kiss that brought them to a place pure of bliss.

Caralama broke the kiss for a second and looked at him, breathing a little hard, "Hiei…I think we are going a little to fast. I mean…I really do want to go further but we just met and don't know that much about each other."

Hiei looked at her as well breathing a little hard, "You are probably right." They looked at each other and then went in for another kiss. Hiei's arms rapped around Fire Vixen while she wrapped her arms around his neck brushing one hand through his hair and then pulled him closer to her.

Hiei leaned down and placed one hand on the rock he was on and laid Fire Vixen on it. Her back found a jagged, pointy rock and she shot right up rubbing her back, "Ow."

Hiei fell off of her and landed on his butt, on the ground and looked up at her. He looked at her, "What?"

She looked at him and took hold of the jagged rock and showed it to him, "I swear I didn't see this here before."

Hiei looked at her and smirked, "I guess the rocks know we were pushing it a little to far."

Caralama looked at him and laughed, "I guess so…and it would technically be the earth not 'the rocks'."

Hiei continued to smirk as he stood up and looked at her as she stood up as well, "We should start back to the hotel before anyone realises we're gone and start to worry." Caralama smiled for a moment a smile that wasn't sad and walked back to the hotel as well.

* * *

Hey listen so sorry I didn't update but I went on a trip with my family to PEI for three days and two nights. There were also some other reasons like not really interested for a while, major mindblock and I had the story typed up but didn't really feel like putting it on. Also the last thing is I've been working really hard on the next story of the series to come...I just have one question...How do the people who are reading this think about male pregnancy because I've seen it in other stories so I was just wondering. Because it is going to be in the next story which is in a mess it self.

And for shoulder monkey thanks for reviewing. Yoko is going to regain his memory but...it isn't exactly going to be happy.

Yoko: What do you mean by that?

Me: It will turn out all right in the end though.

Yoko: How come I have a feeling you are going to kill me again like you did in the second stroy?

Me: Um...well.

Yoko: I knew it: Yoko slaps his head and looks at me: Another question...how many times are you going to kill me int his way?

Me: Well counting this one...three.

Yoko: THREE!

Me But after that I'm just going to make it normal again and pick on other people.

Yoko: Thats nice to hear...I think.

Me Laughs: Well to everyone else who is out there don't be shy and please review.


	20. Daddy?

Daddy?

The next day everyone was at the entrance that leaded to the stadium. Fire Vixen looked at Kurama and took him aside, "Which potion did you take?"

He looked at her, "I took yours so I am trusting you it won't damage me in anyway."

She smiled and nodded, "You can trust me on this, it will work."

When they walked out they were met with a bunch of boos but they continued to walk out up to the battle arena. They waited until the Tuguro team came out and Fire Vixen's eyes widened when she saw the fifth member. Kurama also thought he knew her as well but he didn't know from where.

Hiei looked at Fire Vixen, "Is something the matter?"

Everyone looked at her and saw that she seemed to be scared for some reason, "I know their fifth member and I also know that only I can go up against her." Everyone looked at the girl on the other side of the ring. She had long black hair, pale skin and black, smirking eyes that were like ice. Fire Vixen cleared her throat, "Her name is Kelsey and she is more powerful then all of you put together. I know this because…I am somewhat like her."

Kurama's eye's widened as he began to have another flashback.

Flashback

"Who are you?" Yoko asked looking at this new stranger but not sensing any energy from her making him be very careful.

"My name is Kelsey and if you are looking for Nakada and her brother DJ you just missed them. Nakada summoned a World Mirror and went home. Why don't you go home? These woods are not very safe," Kelsey gave a little giggle as Yoko's tail gave a little wag and his ears twitched, "Those ears and that tail are very cute you know. Do you like Nakada and her brother?" Kelsey asked with a big grin on her face.

"Of course I don't!" Yoko made a face at the question to show that he was disgusted.

"Then why were you after them?" Kelsey pressed further.

Yoko was getting very angry, "They were going to be my slaves and they managed to slip away. Now if you excuse me I have to find them," Yoko began to try and find their scent.

"You'll never find them in this world Yoko," Kelsey said with a bit of amusement in her voice. Yoko looked at her angered at what she was saying, "Didn't you hear me Yoko? I said Nakada summoned a world mirror and left to go back into her own world never to return to this one well not to this place but she will eventually go into this world again. Only next time," Kelsey looked at him again and saw that his face was emotionless, "She might be your enemy and you might also die at her hand. But she can't kill until she's eighteen I don't know why though. But if you want to see her again I can make world mirrors as well but there is a little price to pay. Do you still want to find them?"

Yoko looked at her and nodded, "Fine then, here is the price. If what you say is true you only want Nakada and her brother for slaves then you can't fall in love with her. If you do then you will die of a long terrible painful sickness and only her kiss can cure it. But the kiss has to be when she loves you not an every day kiss or peck. It also has to be on the lips and she is the one who has to kiss you not you kiss her. She also has to know that she is kissing you."

"If she doesn't and she thinks she is kissing someone else then she won't truly love you, she just loves the person you're acting as. How long you have to live if she doesn't, the time is always different. Most of the time it takes four months before the actual symptoms happen which a little bit of pain in certain parts of the body. For you even with the nightmares if you have confessed to yourself that you love her it will probably take six months before they do. Then it be only for a few weeks before you do die. Now about the nightmares they will seem real and you might feel pain afterwards but as soon as you stand up the pain will go away. One more thing you can't tell her or anyone about this or you will die again a long, slow and painful death but this time nothing can stop it. At times I will allow you to tell very few people about this. If she still hasn't kissed you then the people who know about it can tell her on the day or night you die but before I don't think you want it after. Now I'll give you a little freebee you can't speak her native language as you would say so I will cast a spell on you so you can speak, understand and read hers and your language, fair enough?"

Kelsey looked at Yoko and he nodded, "I just have one question?" Kelsey nodded, "Why is it that you would want me to die if I fall in love with Nakada?"

"Because Yoko," Kelsey said as she suddenly appeared close to Yoko's face to close actually, "She is good and I am bad. She always got me into trouble at school and I have a certain liking to you so if I can't have you then no one else can as well," Kelsey had Yoko backed up to the tree where DJ had hidden the pictures. Kelsey was caressing his face with her hand and it made him so sick, his stomach felt like it was jumping up and down. Then she looked into his eyes and began to move closer and closer to Yoko's face.

Kelsey knew he was feeling sick and she wanted him to be, she wanted him to beg but she would still go for it, "Please," Kelsey looked at Yoko who was looking at her and there was something in his eyes that Kelsey loved to see. Fear and panic.

"What was that Yoko?" asked Kelsey as she slowed down her decent.

"Please…don't…do…this…" Yoko was having a hard time speaking and was about to say more but Kelsey placed the hand that was caressing his face to the back of his head and pulled him down with no force at all and tasted his lips as she kissed him. Yoko felt so sick as Kelsey kissed him but he felt so weak against her that he couldn't push away. Then he noticed he was almost out of air and Kelsey broke the kiss. Yoko took in a little air but he felt like he still couldn't breath. Then Kelsey stepped backwards and finally he could breath as she went in to the stance Nakada would go in to summon the world mirror.

End Flashback

No one had noticed what had happened except for Kelsey and she smirked. _Just wait Yoko Kurama. If what you said is true and you can't stand any of your children hating you…then you are in for a loop. All you have to do is turn back into your demon form let Caralama see who you are. When she fights me…I will let up the spell that I put on you fifteen years ago and you will remember everything._

Kurama saw Karasu step up and he looked at Caralama (they'll think Fire Vixen but I'll think Caralama.) He walked over to her, "Are you okay Fire Vixen?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes I'm fine…I just have to be really careful when I go up against her."

Kurama nodded and went up to the battle ring, Kuwabara looked at Kelsey and shivered, "I don't like the vibe I'm getting from that girl."

Caralama smiled, "That is probably because she is mostly nothing but evil. She doesn't use any kind of magic except for dark and the elements she conjure up aren't her friends and are dark as well."

During the fight (sorry I'm lazy, hot and not really in the mood)

Karasu had just pelted Kurama with the sticks of dynamite and everyone began to feel a great amount of spirit energy coming from the ring. Caralama's eyes widened again when she felt this energy. After Yusuke asked where the energy was coming from she said, "I recognize this energy," everyone looked at her. She had a surprised look in her eyes and Hiei probed her mind. What he was found was startling…what she was thinking was. _Daddy._

_Daddy?_ Hiei questioned and looked into the mist. _Yoko Kurama is…Caralama's father?_

When the smoke died down there was Yoko Kurama in all of his pride and glory and Caralama felt like she was going to faint. When she saw him only one thing flashed through her and it wasn't what she thought she would feel when she saw him. This wasn't the love a daughter would have for her father at all. What this was, was straight, pure hatred for the man she had called daddy.

Hiei looked at Yoko and then back at Caralama and saw that there was a small likeness to them both. The thing was she didn't have the ears or the tail of the fox. Caralama wanted to leave the stadium then and there as she watched her father fight in a way that she had never seen him fight before. _Is this what my father really is? A heartless murderer? Why did mother ever even consider falling for him? Why did I ever think to call him daddy? It was all just a lie._ Caralama's eyes went blank and a line of tears appeared in her eyes.

Kelsey looked at her and smirked. _Her spirit is now broken for the time being. She will be easier to fight now that she is like this. Don't you love it when a plan works? Especially when it works like this?_

When Yoko had thought he had won the battle he started to walk away and then he saw Caralama's eyes. He stared at them…he had never in his life seen such hatred in eyes as he did hers. She opened her mouth and spoke, "Your fight isn't over Yoko Kurama. Can't you since his spirit energy? He is still alive," no sooner had she said this then Juri said her line and the plants exploded.

Karasu appeared from the smoke and said his line (can't remember it) and went to detonate. He came to the ground and everything exploded. When the smoke cleared all of the team members were under rubble except for Hiei and Caralama. Everyone stared at Caralama and saw that she hadn't moved at all during the explosion. She turned to look at them and then giggled a little, "I can be such a show off sometimes," she covered her mouth hiding her laughter and her shoulders shook a little.

"Where's Yoko?" Yusuke asked looking around the arena.

Caralama pointed to some rubble on the other side of the ring and it moved. The rubble toppled over showing Yoko with his top missing because of the blast. Caralama looked at him. _Maybe mom fell in love with his build…(sigh) I guess I will never find out._

Yoko stood up and looked at Karasu with a smirk on his lips, "So…your mask kept you from your full strength. This will definitly make it that much more interesting," Yoko jumped back onto the stage and starred straight at his opponent.

Karasu smiled a little, "How can a person be so full of himself? I guess not only does knowledge come with age…but so does a certain cocky expression as well. But I would have thought at your age Yoko…that would have shed from you a long time ago. After all…that was what got you killed in the first place and forced you into the shell of an unborn child."

Caralama looked at Karasu confused, "That wasn't what had gotten him killed," she whispered and only the three boys could hear. She continued to stare at the two fighters as they began to fight, "Yoko died trying to save a child's life. Then only mistake he made was…getting shot." The girl looked at the ground and thought about that day and sighed shaking it off. _He had promised he would come back in ten years. He promised my mother and all this time he didn't come back just like as if he had forgotten everything. I HATE HIM!_ She thought closing her eyes tightly and turning her head away a little.

The battle continued until Yoko let Karasu suck in some of the air and he disappeared and ended up behind him. Yoko's eyes were wide when he realised how fast he had ran and turned around to see Karasu fall to the ground without a head. Yoko looked in front of him where he was running and saw a hole in the wall. He walked over to the wall and looked inside…it was to far for him to see what was in it. But everyone had an idea what was in the hole…Karasu's head that Yoko had punched off. He looked at his hand and saw that there was blood on it and when he opened his hand he saw the seed he was going to drop and make Karasu suck up…killing him instantly.

Koto finally spoke up, "Well Juri! Call who one the match!"

Juri looked at Koto and got back from her daze of state, "Right…umm I guess since Karasu is missing a head and won't be growing one any time soon…TEAM URAMESHI WINS ROUND ONE!" Yoko walked carefully back to his teams side while still looking at his fist.

No one…not even Hiei knew what to say…but Caralama instantly fixed that up as she looked at him with hatred, "No need to over kill the guy. You just had to let go of the seed…but no…you had to hold onto the seed and punch his head right off."

Yoko glared at Caralama, "How was I supposed to do that? I ran faster then I have ever ran in my life so how was I supposed to let go of the seed and bring back my hand in time? I was going too fast…"

"But you some how knew how to stop in time with out taking a step forward and falling off the arena." Everyone looked at Caralama and then at Yoko who was staring at her, "Almost like you had done it before."

There was silence for awhile then Kelsey stepped up onto the stadium, "FIRE VIXEN!" everyone looked at her and she smirked, "Or should I say Caralama? Are we going to fight or what?"

Caralama stared at her and then slowly walked to the arena, _"Hiei…I know you were in my mind, I let you in. I was going to do this fight thinking about…you know. But now when ever I think about him I don't feel happy. And that is how I can connect with my powers and be at my strongest. Help me."_

Hiei looked at her as she stepped onto the arena and got ready. He thought of something and wasn't sure if it was going to work or not but, _"Caralama…I love you,"_ with that he brought up the image of what had happened the night before and she smiled, _"Don't fight for your father, Caralama, fight for me…show me what you can do._

Caralama smiled as she felt a lift in her heart and she smiled for once in a long time a smile of happiness, _"I…I love you too Hiei."_

Kelsey smirked as she watched the Light Sign approach her and she instantly lifted the spell from Yoko's mind. Yoko watched as his daughter stepped up onto the arena to begin the fight. He held his head with one hand and tightly closed his eyes as images of what really happened in his life flashed through his eyes. Kuwabara looked at the kitsune youkai and got a little worried, "Hey, are you okay Yoko?"

Yusuke and Hiei both looked at the fox until he finely lifted his head from his hand and looked at the ground, "Caralama," was the first thing that came out of his mouth and looked up at her, "My…my little Fire Vixen."

"Yoko what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked looking at Yoko a bit worried and creped out.

Yoko didn't say anything for the shock from the return of his memory hadn't yet got over him. He looked at Caralama and he smiled a little, it was barely noticeable, as he watched his daughter. _My daughter._ He thought as he looked at her. _She has grown up so much…she must have learned how to look human while I was away. Away?…I was supposed to be back with her, her siblings and Nakada five years ago! What happened? Why did I forget?_

Caralama was unconscious to what was happening behind her. All of her senses were centered on two things: Kelsey and the fact that Hiei had said he loved her. Kelsey looked at the girl in front of her and smirked, "Lets get started why don't we?"

Caralama looked at Juri, "It would be safer if you go off the arena Juri…or you can risk getting killed which I will tell right now I will not allow."

Juri looked at her and then backed off a few steps, "Don't have to tell me twice," she jumped off the stage and ran for about ten meters away from the stadium.

Caralama looked at Kelsey, "I just have one question."

"Oh? And what would that be? Why your dear daddy didn't go back home to you and your family? Or why he forgot everything?"

Caralama looked at her surprised and angry, "I don't care about that right now…what I want to know is where is Sakyo?"

Kelsey smirked and chuckled a little but soon she laughed wrapping her arm around her waist and holding a hand over her mouth. She looked at Caralama, "I guess you don't really care about your dear old daddy anymore huh? Well I'll tell you what I did to Sakyo…I KILLED HIM THE SAME WAY YOUR DEAR DADDY KILLED KARASU!" With that she made a slicing movement with her finger across her neck.

Everything and everyone was quiet not even the sound of crickets chirping or the sound of breathing could be heard. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Yoko, "Y…you're Fire I mean Caralama's father?"

Yoko looked at Yusuke and nodded with a blank look on his face and then the corners of his mouth moved up a little, "And three others as well," he whispered so no one could hear except his team mates. He placed his index finger to his lips to show them to be quiet when he saw they were going to say something.

Koto then said, "Well this is a certainly strange turn of events…it seems that Yoko Kurama the sexy fox god is already taken and had a kid. There goes my dream of him and I together."

Yoko slapped his head when he heard that, "Girls will always be girls," he whispered under his breath.

Caralama starred at Kelsey, "Are you done yet Kelsey?" she looked at her and was surprised to see that what she had said didn't faze her in the least. What she was smiling about and still smiling about had nothing to do with her father. Caralama spread her hands out and moved them a few inches away from her hip. The music to Out of The Frying Pan and Into The Fire started to be heard all around them. (Don't own.)

When the first guitar note played Death Trees sprouted from the ground and started dancing to the music. Kelsey smirked and said to Yoko in his head, _"If your little girl thinks she can defeat me by using these Death Trees she is sadly mistaken. She isn't even using Light Sign Death Trees, I will kill her right before your eyes Yoko Kurama and there is nothing you can do about it. I have set a barrier around this arena that can only allow elements and Signs in. You're a Sign Mate so you can't exactly be let in."_

Yoko's eyes widened as he stepped a little further as the Death Trees began to dance more aggressively and Yusuke stopped him, "Are you crazy? I know she's your daughter but still you'll get yourself killed!"

_My daughter…my little Fire Vixen_. Yoko thought his hands clinched into fists. _Why? Why did I forget? They all meant everything to me…my only real treasures._

A single branch from one of the Death Trees went close to Caralama and she touched it. When she touched it the branch began to sing as she began to dance. Her spirit energy pouring from her into the Death Tress making her and them almost one. As she danced more aggressively the trees began to attack Kelsey just as vicious. Kelsey did a few dance moves to avoid and destroy them using her own Dark Sign Death Trees.

**It's only two o'clock and the temperature's beginning to soar  
And all around the city you see the walking wounded and the living dead  
It's never been this hot and I've never been so bored  
And breathing is just no fun anymore  
And then I saw you like a summer dream  
And you're the answer to every prayer that I ever said  
I saw you like a summer dream  
And you're the answer to every prayer that I ever said**

You can feel the pulse of the pavement racing like a runaway horse  
The subways are steaming and the skin of the street is gleaming with sweat  
I've seen you sitting on the steps outside  
And you were looking so restless and reckless and lost  
I think it's time for you to come inside  
I'll be waiting here with something that you'll never forget  
I think it's time for you to come inside  
I'll be waiting here with something that you'll never forget

Come on! come on!  
And there'll be no turning back  
You were only killing time and it'll kill you right back  
Come on! come on!  
It's time to burn up the fuse  
You've got nothing to do and even less to lose  
You've got nothing to do and even less to lose

So wander down the ancient hallway  
Taking the stairs only one at a time  
Follow the sound of my heartbeat now  
I'm in the room at the top, you're at the end of the line  
Open the door and lay down on the bed  
The sun is just a ball of desire

Caralama stopped dancing and closed her eyes, sweat forming on her forehead then it turned into steam and evaporated as an orange fire began to creep up her legs and in gulf her.

And I wanna take you out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)

And I wanna take you out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)

And into the fire! fire! fire!  
And into the fire! fire! fire!  
And into the fire! fire! fire!

The fire disappeared and there stood Caralama looking like a fox demon made out of a golden fire. Her fox ears pointed out of her head and her tail came out of her tail bone. Her claws were longer but you could barely notice because of the flames coming from her. She was wearing a skirt that seemed to be made out of fire and a tube top shirt as well that went over her skirt a little. She raised her hands and the flames from her shoot into the air…

**And into the fire!**

Caralama danced with much more force her spirit energy spiralling off the charts as she danced and thought of three things. The fact that Hiei had kissed her, told her his secrets and said he loved her. _And don't you forget that I love you Caralama._ She heard him say to her and she smiled much more form hearing this and her spirit energy went higher and her dancing became more aggressive and started touching the branches of the Death Tree. Instead of igniting the fire and the trees combined together and the music seemed to go down as Caralama yelled, "DEATH TREES OF FIRE!"

Kelsey back away from the beautiful sight of the Death Trees of Fire and Caralama. The reason being that her number one weakness either then light energy and light magic was FIRE!

It's only two o'clock and the temperatures beginning to soar  
And all around the city you see the walking wounded and the living dead  
It's never been this hot and I've never been so bored  
And breathing is just no fun anymore  
And then I saw you like a summer dream  
And you're the answer to every prayer that I ever said  
I saw you like a summer dream  
And you're the answer to every prayer that I ever said

Come on! come on!  
And there'll be no turning back  
You were only killing time and it'll kill you right back  
Come on! come on!  
It's time to burn up the fuse  
You've got nothing to do and even less to lose  
You've got nothing to do and even less to lose

So wander down the ancient hallway  
Taking the stairs only one at a time  
Follow the sound of my heartbeat now  
I'm in the room at the top, you're at the end of the line  
Open the door and lay down on the bed  
The sun is just a ball of desire

Caralama flew around the branches of the lit Death Tree smiling. Her one thought was Hiei and his love for her as she spiralled around in the air above the scene and then dived a trail of fire coming from her bare feet. She felt so happy and free as she smiled and danced and fought for all she was worth!

And I wanna take you out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)

And I wanna take you out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)  
Out of the frying pan (and into the fire)

And into the fire! fire! fire!  
And into the fire! fire! fire!  
And into the fire! fire! fire!  
And into the fire!

Caralama landed on the ground kneeling and breathing hard. Her fire was gone and so was the Death Trees fire as the their branches went to her to help her up. Her clothes that were once made out fire was now only a white tube top shirt and a golden skirt, her feet were still bare. Kelsey was on the other side of the stadium on the ground with burnt marks all over her body and her clothes barely covering her body. She didn't get up or move…she was alive but unconscious. Even if she was awake she wouldn't have been able to move due to her injuries.

The crowd had been in an uproar with the music and the dancing that they had lost track of what was happening. Caralama's happiness was so great that it had rubbed off on everyone in the stadium and they loved her performance. Now it was quiet and everything began to settle down once everyone got what had just happened. Once again Koto's voice spoke up sounding very happy, "WOW! I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY ENTIER LIFE! THE FUN! THE EXCITEMENT! THE SHEER JOY OF HAPPINESS THAT CAME FROM THE NOW KNOWN CARALAMA AND STILL END UP SEVERLY INJURYING HER OPPONENT! HOW DOES SHE DO IT FOLKS? LETS GIVE HER A ROUND OF AN APPLAUSE!" All around in the stadium they heard cheers and applauses for Caralama and she smiled as she looked around and leaned on the Death Tree for support. She looked at Kelsey's body and it lifted it into the air over to her team.

The Death Tree lead Caralama back to her side and Hiei was there before Yoko could get to her and caught her as she let go of the Death Tree's branch. She looked up smiling at Hiei while Yoko stood there somewhat hurt, "How was that Hiei?"

He looked at her and smirked, "I have never seen anything like it Caralama. Your power, your spirit and the way you fought…it was all beautiful," he stroked her face, "Just like you."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Thanks…I did it just for you…but right now…I have to sleep. Night, night." She collapsed in his arms and he smiled as he carried her over to a piece of rock that had landed on the ground due to the previous battle.

Yoko starred at Hiei and his daughter who was being held close to him. His hands clinched into fists as he watched those two. As he looked on he didn't know what to do with this situation. He had to take care of his daughter but for some reason he knew Hiei wouldn't let him do it. Taking a breath he walked over to Caralama and his hand went to her neck. Hiei instantly pulled Caralama closer to him, "Stay away from her fox. You forgot about her and the rest of your family for at least fifteen years. You can continue forgetting about them to if they don't care that much to you."

Yoko became enraged a what Hiei was doing, "I know how to help her regain enough of her strength Hiei so she can wake up. And as for caring about them…they are the only thing that had ever mattered in my life. Why and how I forgot I don't know…but I never meant to."

"She can sleep for now Yoko," Hiei said as he laid Caralama down on the rock making sure she was comfortable before he went back to the team as if he never heard Yoko's last comment.

Yoko stared at Caralama's sleeping form and sighed. _He's right…she does need to get some real rest before she can cope that I am alive and other things. I wonder if she hates me…and the others as well. I don't even know what my other children look like because of my memory loss that prevented me to get back to them. I can't stand it if any of them hate me…how could I have forgotten them so easily?_ He walked up to the team and watched at Hiei went to fight. Surprisingly the arena hadn't suffered that much damage from the battle Caralama and Kelsey just had.

While Hiei was unwrapping his arm (I'm sorry you should know how it works and I'm to lazy)

Yoko's eyes widened when he saw Hiei unwrapping his arm and looked at Caralama to see she wasn't looking so good. He looked back at Hiei angry. _Hiei you idiot! Caralama can't stand Dark Magic or energy!_ He instantly went over to his daughter and held her close placing a protective barrier around the both of them. Yoko was kneeling down on one knee holding Caralama close to him in his arms with her head leaning on his chest. Her back against the knee he wasn't kneeling on and his left arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

His hand went to her neck once again and grabbed hold of two necklaces, one was silver and the other was a shiny gold. On the silver one there was the pendant on it that looked like a silver fox and Yoko instantly recognized it as his own pendant. He smiled at his daughter holding her closer to him, "_You kept it safe my little Fire Vixen._" He said into her mind as he laid his cheek on top of her head and purred a little. He looked at the other pendant and saw, that was two circles wielded together, one was gold and the other was blue. He knew that this was what her and her twin sisters sign was but he didn't know what it was.

Not bothering to keep his mind on it to long he held her pendant in three of his fingers, his pinkie at the bottom of the two rings while his thumb rubbed over the pendant four times. It glowed a little and Caralama moved and moaned a little as she began to wake up, "Hush my little Fire Vixen don't worry."

Caralama moaned a little more and opened her eyes to see Yoko holding her. The first words out of her mouth were, "I…hate you…Yoko Kurama." Yoko's eyes went wide as he felt like a dagger had pierced his heart. He closed his eyes and turned his head away a little trying to make the pain in his heart go away as he fought down his tears. He looked back at her and saw that there was anger in her eyes.

He stroked her face a little moving a strand of hair away from her eyes, "I deserve that…Caralama. But right now…I have make sure you stay in the barrier with me."

"Why?" she asked rather harshly.

"Because Hiei is using a very strong dark magic attack and your pendant supplied you enough energy to only wake up." He continued to hold his daughter close to his heart and looked at the dragon Hiei had conjured up from his arm and was attacking Bui mercilessly.

Caralama starred at the dragon as well, "Nanny would love to see that dragon," she said.

Yoko looked at Caralama and a small smile appeared on his lips, "Yes," he looked at the dragon, "Your grandmother would have liked to seen this."

He wrapped his other arm around Caralama and held her close laying his cheek on her head, happy to have at least one of his children in his arms…even if she hated him. Caralama screamed Hiei's name when she saw the dragon eat him and tried to get away from her father, "HIEI!"

"Caralama! The dragon is still out and you're still weak. If you move outside of the barrier who knows what could happen!" Yoko said while trying to hold Caralama close to him and keeping her at bay.

Caralama stopped moving and did the only thing she could do. She turned around and cried into Yoko's chest grabbing his top, "H-Hiei," she managed to stutter out.

Yoko laid the side of his jaw on top of Caralama's head as he held her closer and stroked her long golden hair. He looked back at the dragon and saw that it was looking kind of weird. "What's happening?" he asked aloud and Caralama turned around to see the dragon explode. When the smoke cleared there was Hiei saying he had done what other people were to scared to do. He had become one with the dragon and because of that he was the dragon. (You all know what happens now.) When the fighting was over Hiei jumped off the stadium and said he had to hibernate and fell unconscious.

When Hiei woke up he saw that he was in the locker room and looked around to see that his head was on Caralama's lap stroking his hair. He looked up at her, "How long have I been out?"

She smiled, "At least three hours…you had done so much damage to the arena that everyone had to wait until the arena from the other stadium had arrived here." Hiei closed his eyes and sat up.

When he opened them he saw Yoko glaring at him from the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. _"Don't look at me like that fox."_

"_I can look at you anyway I want Hiei,"_ Yoko shot back but looked away when Caralama looked at him.

"_Lets go somewhere where Yoko can't follow,"_ she took hold of his hand and they disappeared from the room.

Yoko smirked as he closed his eyes. _I taught her that trick while she was still young._ He opened his eyes. _She practically begged me to teach her that trick._ Yoko closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears when the pain in his heart came back.

(Listen…I'm hot, I've got an almost dead cat on my arm making it really hard to type and most of you probably have already seen what happens in the next battles. So I'm stopping the chapter right her and starting on the other one after the tournament. But just to let you know the power the younger Tuguro was emitting made Caralama weak and made her unconscious. So she couldn't help Kuwabara even if she wanted to.)


	21. Koenma's Deal

**Koenma's Deal**

A few days after the tournament the whole team was called into Koenma's office for a knew mission. Suichi hadn't seen Caralama at all and at night he let Yoko out at night to try and find her but he had no such luck as well. Caralama had left him his pendant and he would wear it but he still couldn't find his daughter no matter where he looked. When the teenager entered the room along with Yusuke and Kuwabara he saw not only Caralama, but also his other three children. Yokia looked at him smiled and he smiled as well but the other three didn't look at him at all as Daniel and Jason had an interest in the floor and Caralama was talking to Hiei. There was also Chuu, Rinku, Touya and Jin there for what reason they didn't know.

Koenma looked at everyone while he sat in his chair, "I suppose you all are wondering why I have asked you here? To have Caralama on our team I had to make a little deal with her. The deal was to find her father so they could find her mother," Koenma looked at Kurama. "Since you are the father, Kurama, you are to help them find their mother and your mate. You three are here to help them in case of any trouble though they say they don't need it. I have asked Touya, Chuu, Rinku and Jin to also assist you four for extra cover."

Chuu looked over at the siblings and the four team members, "Well mates, seems we'll be workin' tegeher on this on now don' it?"

"Aye, we aren't a goin to drop out of this and we wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything in the world. We all be glad to help get the damsel back to her family." Jin said while his ears twitched.

"We would be honoured to help you find this girl. It would probably help to deem ourselves for what we did back at the tournament," Touya said with a small smile and couldn't help but notice that Yokia was staring at him from time to time. When she saw he had caught him she blushed and looked away.

"Yeah! Just say the word and we'll be there," Rinku put in while he tossed the beak of his hat to the side and gave a wink.

"Fine," Koenma said with his pacifier bobbing up and down in his mouth. He looked at Kurama, "I have been informed by Claws or Daniel that you can use your half of the heart crystal to find you mate Kurama." The teenager looked at him and nodded, "He has also informed me that it may be slow to find her since she is in a deep sleep. As far as we can tell she is in demon world but we don't know where."

Kurama nodded, not quite sure what to say but something came out anyway, "Koenma sir," the young lord looked at him, "When we do find Natasha…what will you do with me then? I am I not still on probation?"

Koenma looked at him and thought, "I will make that decision when the time comes Kurama." The fox nodded, "That ends this meeting…the search for Natasha will start tomorrow so I suggest that all of you get a good night's rest."

At Kurama's house

Kurama sat at his desk trying to do his homework that he hadn't even started but his mind was in total turmoil. It seemed like all of his children hated him, he began to question if Yokia really did love him or was just trying to be nice or something like that. Before he could think anymore his necklace glowed showing it was time for Yoko to get out again. He sighed as he looked at his homework and figured he would never get it done tonight with his mind like this. He took the necklace off leaving his pendant on and Yoko appeared in his place.

Yoko looked at the homework as well and sighed. _I guess Suichi couldn't do his homework with his mind the way it is._ Before he could do anything the homework in front of him was done and packed up.

"I always hated homework," came a voice behind him.

Yoko turned around and saw his little girl standing there, only not so little anymore. He stood up with his hand on the back of the chair not sure what to expect with his other three children hating him. He stared at her and there was an awkward silence for a moment before he whispered, "Yokia?"

She smiled and ran up to him clutching him hard around the waist and dug her face into his chest, "Daddy," she whispered and stared to cry.

Yoko wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist holding her close to him as he laid his right temple on top of Yokia's head and closed his eyes tightly trying to prevent his own tears from falling. Yoko tried to calm his daughter down, "Hush Yokia my little Water Vixen."

Yokia smiled and looked up at him, "You were the only one you ever called me that," she said with her tears still glistening in her eyes.

Yoko placed a hand on her cheek and wiped some of the tears away on her face and then resumed his hold, "You have changed so much Yokia," the fox said with a hint of proud filling his voice and a thin line of tears in his eyes. "You, your sister and your brothers have changed so much," he looked at her forehead and touched it. His fingers glowed silver and a blue ring with a slight hole in it. His smile widened a little, "I knew, when I saw your sister's pendent, that you and her had found your signs…I just don't know what they mean."

Yokia smiled as she stared at her father with a look in her eyes that wasn't hate or disgust…but the love any daughter would have for a father she knew loved her and had just found after a long time. She held her father closer, "It means Combination. My sister and I can combine living and/or non-living things together. Daniel and Jason's signs are Yin and Yang."

Yoko chuckled a little, "Those two did seem to balance each other out like yin and yang didn't they? Of course you and your sister were barely even thought of when those two were still young." By this time Yoko and Yokia were sitting on his bed and Yoko was holding his daughter close. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand was holding one of hers as he laid his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had held Yokia in his arms before he died when she was four.

He opened his eyes and a tear fell from both of his golden eyes and he whipped them away. Yokia looked up at her father with some worry in her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

He looked down at her and smiled as he moved some hair away from her face, "You are no longer my little girl Yokia. You and your brothers and sister have all grown up and I wasn't there to see you grow up."

Yokia looked up at him and then something crossed her mind, "Why didn't you come back daddy?"

Yoko looked at her and took a shaky breath, "Something happened to me while I was still inside Shori. Something that made me forget everything and gave me another story about how I died. When I saw your sister go up on to the arena my head hurt so much as flashes of my memory went through my mind telling me what really happened. After the pain had subsided I remembered everything." Yoko stared at his daughter and held her close "Yokia, please understand, if I hadn't lost my memory then I would have gone back to you and everyone without hesitation."

Yokia smiled and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him holding him closer, "I forgive you daddy. I still remember the last thing you said to us while we were at the picnic. I was holding you to that unless you really didn't mean to come back."

Yoko resumed his hold around his daughter and held her close with his face in her silver hair with deep blue tints in it. Tears feel from his eyes as he held his daughter close not wanting to let go of her in fear that all he was seeing was a dream. "Thank you Yokia. You don't know how happy it makes me just to know that I at least have one child that still loves me."

Yokia smiled as she buried her head into her father's chest and took in his scent of roses, "I might be able to get the others to understand what happened as well…but it might take a while."

Yoko sighed and laid his temple back on her head holding her close, never wanting to let go, "As long you still love me that is all that matters. I would rather three out of four of my children hating me then having them hate me all together."

Yokia smiled, "I missed you so much daddy."

With Shori

Shori listened outside of her son's door and heard the entire conversation. Her eyes were a little wide from the shook of the information she was hearing. She knew something was wrong when she would go into her son's room at night and find that he wasn't there. But she had never imagined that he was actually a reincarnate of the girl's father.

Back in Shuichi's room

Yokia twitched her ears and Yoko looked at the door that led out of his room. Before he could say anything Yokia spoke, "We know you are out there Mrs. Minamino."

Yoko gave Yokia a stern look and watched as Shori entered the room. She stare at them looking like she was going into shock but Yokia was instantly in her mind calming in down and telling her everything. She also told her about how her father risked his life for her twice. Shori had had a hand over her mouth but now she lowered it and smiled at Yoko and his daughter.

She walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Yoko, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He stared at her but finally he couldn't look at her and lowered his head with his ears hiding in his hairs, "I thought you wouldn't except me if you found out I was a demon."

He stiffened a little when he felt Shori touch his cheek and turned it so he was forced to look at her. He looked into her eyes again and saw that she wasn't angry or disgusted in anyway. Shori just smiled as she continued to cup his cheek, "I don't see any reason why I wouldn't except you…" she fumbled with the name because she wasn't sure which one to use, not like she knew what the other was."

"You can keep on calling me Suichi if you want," he said.

"Suichi…you may not completely be my son…but as far as I can see a part of you is. Your daughter told me that you saved my life not once but twice and that you thought of me as your real mother. I would be very much great full if you continued thinking me as that. Just no more lies but what and who you are and no dubitably about where you are going."

Yoko finally put on a smile, "Yes…mother," he said a bit unsure and she smiled.

She looked at Yokia and smiled, "I believe your name is Yokia?" Yoko's daughter nodded, "Thank you Yokia." Shori looked at her son, "You have showed me that I really am a gifted woman to have a son like your father. I would also like to see your siblings as well someday."

* * *

For those of you who are still reading this I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I couldn't find out some of the names of the characters and when I went to search for them on the net I got side tracked with other websites on Yu Yu Hakusho. Also just starting High School doesn't help that much so you may not see me for a while again but I will try to update. Well SEE YA LATER! 


	22. Not Happy Children And A Film Of Memorie

Not Happy Children And Film Of Memories

Kurama woke up with the sun shining through his window to see that Yokia had left, and he began to think it was all just a dream. When he got dressed and went down stairs he thought differently. For the first thing that Shori said was, "What are your other children like Shuichi?"

Kurama looked up at her a bit surprised then smiled when he figured that last night wasn't a dream after all. He sat down at the table and put his chin on his folded hands. "I haven't seen then in over fifteen years. Two pairs of twins, one pair were boys and the other were girls. Jason and Daniel were born first, then three years later Caralama and Yokia came…the last time I saw them before I died they were so young. Jason and Daniel were seven and their younger sisters were only four."

Shori looked at her son for a minute and thought of something, "Then they would be around twenty-two and nineteen making them both adults I suppose."

Kurama looked up at her and smiled a little before covering his face with his hands and then placed his hands on the table to look out the window. He sighed and spoke as he continued to look out the window, "I completely missed Caralama and Yokia's child and teen years, and I missed out on Daniel's and Jason's teen years. I even missed out on when they got their signs. Yokia and Caralama should be out in another world right now trying to make it better, survive on their own, and learning knew things for three years." Kurama looked at his mother and saw a confused expression on her face and he smiled explaining it to her about all different kinds of worlds.

"So when I Sign reaches the age of eighteen, if they have not already found them, their signs appear on their heads to represent their personality, or quality, that suite them by finding the song they choose to sing that they feel happy and comfortable with. During the song their sign appears on their head and they are then immortal and grown up. After the celebrations the sign then leaves to go to a world that had not been previously occupied by a Sign, or Signs, in at least four years. They stay there for three years stopping occasionally for very special or serious occasions."

Kurama finished it up and Shori stared at him with a calm look on her face, her hands folded and leaning on a side of her face. She took in a breath and then looked at her folded hands in front of her. She looked back at her son and smiled, "Don't you think that them finding their mother and your wife is an important occasion?"

Shuichi looked at his mother and placed his folded hands on his forehead, "I have no doubt it is." He raised his face and looked at the floor then at his mother, "I guess…I'm quite rusty on being the father again. Not to mention that my kids aren't kids anymore."

Shori smiled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder as she looked into his eyes, "My guess that is going to make it harder for you and your children."

Kurama stared at her and placed his hand on hers, "The thing is…it is a lot more harder then you think mother. I know three of my children hate me and…" Kurama stopped at he looked out the window, "The last thing that I remember of my parents is…I said I hated them when I was a young boy, just a child, and I said I hated them. That same day they were captured by a bounty hunter and I never saw them again." Kurama looked at his shocked mother's face, "That is one of the main reasons why I can't stand it when they say they hate me."

Shori sat up and kneeled by her son and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close making him bow over a little. He didn't resist at all as he laid his head on her shoulder and held her close as well, "Don't worry Shuichi," she said as she stroked his hair, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end."

"I hope you're right mother," was all that Kurama said.

Kurama walked into Koenma's office, after he had told his mother where he was going, to find that everyone was there. His sons looked up at him for a second and he saw that there was indeed anger in their eyes…but…there was no hatred. He looked at Caralama and saw that she was looking at him and 'hmphed' and looked away. Finally he looked at Yokia and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

Koenma looked up from his desk and stared at the people that were now presented in his office, "I see that you are all here that is good. It seems that our search for Nakada is going to be harder than I thought, even with your heart crystal Kurama it might take a while to find her. Her heart crystal has been asleep along with her herself for a long time now so I doubt it won't react to yours as fast as it would normally."

Kurama stared at Koenma and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for not remembering his family earlier. "I-I understand," he acknowledged to Koenma. In his head he secretly thought. _I wonder if he has any records of signs or if my children told him all of this, or any of the other Signs for that matter._

Koenma nodded and a portal appeared beside him, "This is a portal to the last place she was seen before she disappeared to who knows where."

Kurama walked a little way ahead of the group, his heart crystal in his hand with a small barrier around it to protect it. Yokia looked up at him and walked a little faster to catch up despite the looks that her sibling gave her. Kurama looked at her slightly startled that he hadn't sensed her. She smiled up at him and walked closer to him taking hold of his free hand, "You know, your cute in this form as well."

Kurama had to chuckle at this, not exactly being prepared at being called 'cute' by his own daughter, "I guess I should take that as a complement." Yokia laughed a little as she sighed and continued to walk beside her father.

Daniel watched his sister walk up to their father angered that she would do that. _When will she understand that our father died a long time ago and was reborn into a person that looks like our father but has forgotten about us?_

"_Will you stop that Daniel?"_ Daniel turned his head to look at his twin brother Jason who looked like he was angry at him, _"He was under Kelsey's spell so he couldn't remember us even if he wanted to. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that so why don't you just thinking like this?"_

Daniel stared at is brother with anger, _"You hate him as much I do for what happened."_

"_I hate what happened, Daniel,"_ Jason began, _"I don't hate him, you just want to put your hate on someone that you can verbally abuse and look at with anger, and that someone just happens to be our father!"_

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Daniel yelled out in voice that sounded like Yoko's only a little higher. Everyone looked at Daniel wondering what was going on. It didn't take Kurama long to know what Daniel was talking about. He lowered his eyes and then looked at Daniel, not at all sure what he was supposed to do.

Before he could anything, though, Caralama looked up at the sky and sighed, "It is getting late, we should set up camp now and get started in searching for mom in the morning." Everyone agreed on this and started to set up camp, but not before Daniel shot Kurama a very powerful glare.

That night Yokia searched though her bag and brought out a DVD disc. She looked at it oddly and took out a portable T.V. with a DVD player wanting to see what was on the disk. Yoko, who just happened to be out, saw she was awake and walked over to her, "What are you doing?" he asked and she looked up at him startled.

"I found this disc in my normal bag and I was wondering what is on it. I don't remember packing it so I'm sort of curious." At this time everyone was up and decided to see what was going on.

Yokia started the player and the first thing that came up was a picture with Kuronue, Jennah and their kids. Words appeared saying, HEAR ARE SOME REASONS ON NOT TO GIVE UP. After that picture another picture appeared and music started to play. On it was a picture of when the team was still on the road, with out Rebekah, of their first lunch together.

"Dad," Caralama said surprising everyone, including Yoko, as she crawled up to the side, "Is that you and mom?" she asked pointing at two of the figures.

A lump appeared in his throat, "Yes, Caralama," he took a breath, "That's your mother and I, your mother was…sixteen no fifteen years old when that was taken." He chuckled a little, "I felt so out of place during that time, while we were running from Kelsey." Caralama and her sister laughed at that.

After a few more pictures a video started up and it was when everyone had thought that they should take a little break and have a party.

Movie

"They are so going to get mad if they find out that we are taping them," April squeaked out from behind the camera.

"Hush, out they'll hear you!" Lacey said, "Oh look! Yoko pulled Nakada closer!"

"I never thought he would do something like that," Sophie implied from the other side of the camera.

"I wonder if their going to kiss," April questioned, "Kuronue and Jennah seem to have gotten that part down."

"Oh! Look! Yoko has his cheek on her head! Are you getting all of this?"

"O you bet I am."

"They both look so at piece don't you think?"

"Uh huh, I don't when I started egging them on though," Lacey thought out loud, "Maybe it was when we found out that he holds her when he is sleeping. Sorry was sleeping with her." After a few more minutes that song stopped that they had to stop the camera.

End Movie

Yoko smiled at that and tried to ignore the whistles from the rest of the guys who were there. "Dad," Caralama asked looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"What did aunt Lacey mean by 'used' to sleep with her?"

Yoko looked down at Caralama and sighed, "Your mother found out something about me I was hiding, the whole team did actually, and at the time I was bunked with your mother because we didn't have that many beds. That wasn't the reason though we stopped, it is kind of hard to explain really."

Caralama looked up at him like a curious child but shrugged and snuggled closer to her father as some pictures began to show again. So far Yokia was sitting in Yoko's crossed leg and Caralama was sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. Daniel was leaning against a tree watch the movie while his brother was sitting a meter away from his father. The rest of the team was sitting in like a rainbow shape with Yoko and his daughters' in the middle. Of course Hiei was in the tree though, but still watching the show somewhat intrigued.

Everyone laughed when the scene where everyone was at the hotel and Yoko tickled Nakada, which ended up in a tickle fight. "Now how do you think that happened?" Chuu said aloud and looked at Yoko, "Mate?"

Yoko looked up at him and wiped tears from his eyes, "Kuronue and I had to disguise ourselves so no one would know we were demons. My hair was up with my ears hidden underneath and my tail was wrapped around my waist. Kuronue had to fold his wings under his arms so that they wouldn't stick out. By the end of the day it was really uncomfortable and we began to fuss over it. Nakada was trying to hide her laughter while she sat in her chair. So I went behind her and started to tickle her and it turned into what we just saw."

The movie had been paused through the explanation and before they were about to play they heard a thumb behind them. They turned around and saw something they never thought they would ever see. HIEI WAS ROLLING ON THE GROUND LAUGHING LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW. Honestly it was beginning to freak the guys out.

Hiei looked up at Yoko and started out in another fit of laughter, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACUTALLY DO THAT! OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THAT! YOU MUST HAVE LOOKED SO RIDICULOUS!" He somehow managed to laugh out and then everyone started to laugh as well at how Yoko must have looked. Even Daniel ended up on the ground laughing his heart out.

In the end they had to stop the movie because it was getting really late but they would watch it again the next day. _I really have to thank Jennah and Kuronue for that movie next time we meet._ Was Yoko's last thought before he went to sleep with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Well for those who have been waiting and have been checking in. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I think this story is almost over and another is comming up right after this one that I am already working on. Though I'll tell you, it has mistakes in mistakes because I'm trying to rewrite the whole darn thing. Now I'm for getting some what it it hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmhm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm

OH RIGHT!

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! YEAH! **_

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
_**


	23. Trouble

**T R O U B L E**

The next day everyone was walking fallowing Kurama's heart crystal, but there was a lot less tension in the group. Yokia was still walking beside her father and stared at him and smiled, "You know what daddy?" he looked at her for a second, turning his head her way, "You look just like the disguise you used to spend time with mom at school. Jennah and Kuronue told me everything," Yokia smiled as she held her hand to her mouth and giggled a little.

Hiei looked at Kurama with an eyebrow raised, "Were you disguised because of her? Or because you didn't want anyone to know that you were a demon?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, "It was so that Nakada wouldn't know who I was. She and I had…well," Kurama stopped talking for a moment and looked at the ground, "Let's just say something happened to me the night before the disguise was made,and she was scared of me after words."

"Did you scare her because of the curse Kelsey had put on you?" Daniel asked, knowing fully well it wasn't.

Kurama sighed, "No it wasn't. There once was a time where I kept my anger and hatred bottled up deep inside me that, it somehow became alive. When I found out that I was getting to close to your mother…I asked it to become one with me again and it did. I was angry with your mother for some things and for many reasons I shouldn't have, but I was. One night, the night before I got a new disguise, the anger and hatred I felt towards your mother for some reason kept on rising."

Flashback

Nakada had her hand on the doorknob when she heard the same thing in his voice she had heardon the second last day of staying at the hotel. She turned around and looked at Yoko's back. She felt like she was in a room with a stalker or predator and she didn't like that.

She became unbelievably cold when she was feeling a bit warm just a second ago. She looked all around the room for the source of the disturbance but she couldn't find it. But she knew there was something inthe room that wanted to do something evil to her, "Are you all right Nakada?" Yoko had somewhat gotten control over his anger and he looked at her.

His eyes widened when he saw Nakada was rubbing her arms as if she was cold, "There is something evil in this room Yoko and it's after me. It's close Yoko."

Yoko appeared in front of her and put a hand on her forehead and she flinched, "Nakada you are so cold and your shivering like crazy. Come outside and warm up, it is a rather warm night," she nodded and she took his offered hand, she drew it back quicklyas if burnt when he touched his handand screamed.

He covered his ears and closed his eyes when she screamed, but when he opened them he saw Nakada kneeling on the ground no longer shivering but holding the hand he had taken close to her, cradling it. The thing that worried him the most was the confusion and fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes as he got up and started to walk toward her, "Stay away from me!" she said as she stood up and leaned against the wall beside the door.

He stopped and looked at her hurt, "Nakada I would never hurt you…what's wrong?"

Nakada saw the hurt in his eyes as his ears flattened to his head, but she didn't take any chances with him. The way her body reacted was to show her that there was danger around. And when the danger touched her she would burn. She looked at her hand and saw the burnt mark his touch had made when she had willingly taken his hand. She wasn't cold anymore because she realized where the danger was coming from, "Are you sure you would never hurt me Yoko? Because the danger that I felt was coming from you." He just stood there confused and hurt. He tried to go to her again, "I said stay away from me!" she moved to the door and placed her good hand on it.

End Flashback

Everyone looked at Kurama, none of them knowing what to say. Caralama took up the courage and walked a little faster until she was beside her father and took his hand. Kurama looked down, shocked, and saw her holding his hand tightly with her head on his shoulder, "I doubt mom let you have a chance to explain what happened, or why you were like that."

Kurama looked at the ground as he held his daughter's hand firmly while the other was still holding the heart crystal, "I couldn't tell her either way. The curse Kelsey had put on me was in the way of that information, it I told her about my hatred she would wonder why I did that. I could never lie to your mother, she always seemed to know when I was lying to her."

Caralama smiled, "Mom told us the reason to that," Kurama looked down at his golden haired daughter, "She told us that when ever you lied to her, your left eat would always flick."

Kurama stared at his daughter with wide stunned eyes and everyone behind them who had heard laughed uncontrollably and Hiei smirked, "You never noticed that fox?" Hiei asked walking up beside Caralama.

The fox shook his head as he stared at the heart crystal that continued to get brighter as they neared the spot where Nakada was sleeping. "I never noticed that before, no wonder your mother seemed worried or looked like she didn't believe me when I told her a lie."

"Why would you tell mother a lie anyway…father?" Daniel asked from behind Kurama.

"To keep her safe, not to get her worried, and, in the beginning, I didn't want to die. As time went on I found out that I didn't want to die without first finding out if she really loved me."

"So what you are telling us," Daniel said while his cold eyes were still planted firmly on his father's back, "Is that you would have let mother get hurt." Kurama stopped for a second and everyone, but Kurama, looked at Daniel, "That is was would have happened," Daniel explained, "If mother had told you she loved you and you died, with a happy smile on your face because you knew she loved you, you would have been hurting her. If you could do that all over again knowing that you could hurt mother because of your greed, would you have done that again?"

Kurama stood there with all eyes on him with his head tilted to the ground with his eyed tightly closed, "I don't have the answer for that at the moment Daniel, but once I do…I'll tell you."

Kurama started walking forward with everyone behind him and Daniel gently poked into his father's mind to hear him think. _Even if by dying words._

_(New chapter because it is almost over and the last chapter was to short)_

**I'm Sorry Father!**

The next day

The night before everyone had seen the rest of the movie, everyone was anxious because the heart crystal was glowing brighter with each passing step. Yoko decided to stop and looked around at the place they were in. His eyes lit up when he came to the realization of where they all were, "Could she be here of all places?" he asked himself.

"What was that dad?" Caralama asked walking up to her father. She looked around and saw trees all around them, like they had for the last two days.

Yoko didn't answer her and bolted off into a direction through the trees. Everyone looked at the direction the fox had run off, "Do you think he finally knows where she is?" asked Kuwabara.

"There's only one way to find out," Yusuke said as he and everyone else ran off into that direction.

"HEY! WAIT UP FOR ME YOU GUYS!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran after them as fast as he could.

Yoko ran as fast as he could in the direction he was sure Nakada was in. _Could she be there?_ He thought to himself with high hope in his heart as he neared his destination. _Of all the places to go…could she have possibly gone there?_ Yoko stopped running when he reached tothe destinationhe was running to, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The others finally were able to catch up with Yoko and were surprised at what they saw. Yoko was sitting on a bed of vines and leaves with his heart crystal out of his heart and over the chest of a woman. The woman was asleep on the bed of vines and leaves; she looked like she was dead more than anything. Her hair went down to her waist in long ice blue strands and her skin looked so pale and soft. She wore an ice blue dress that went down to her feet and were held up by thin straps over her shoulders.

The four children looked on as they watched their father, none of them speaking. The silence was finally broken by Daniel and everyone was surprised by what he said, "…Mother?"

Yoko looked up from his work to look at them and smiled as he nodded. He turned his head back to his mate and continued to hold his half of the heart crystal over Nakada's chest. Chuu whistled, "Sure did find yourself a good catch their mate."

After Chuu had said this, a pink light came from Nakada's chest and a voice was heard, "Sometimes…I feel like I was the one who felt lucky." They all looked at the Sign and saw that Yoko's half of the heart crystal was now joined by another half to make the heart crystal whole. Then the maiden sat up and looked at Yoko with warm, ice, blue eyes and smiled, "I have been waiting so long Yoko," she said as her hand touched his cheek and he leaned into it. Nakada smiled and leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around her lover as he did the same.

They separated and Nakada looked at her four children and smiled, "You have all grown up so well Daniel, Jason, Caralama and Yokia, I am very proud." The four children went over to their mother and father and they embraced each other.

"I think we should leave them alone for now mates," Chuu said as he started to turn around and leave.

"Aye," Jin agreed, for once not saying too many words, as he turned around and left with the others.

Caralama looked up at her mother, "Why did you come here mom? It's not even that far from our home."

Nakada looked at her daughter and smiled as she leaned against Yoko, "Because, this is where I first met your father, a long time ago."

Yoko smiled and looked over at a tree that he remembered very well and pointed it out to the kids, "That is where I first met you mother and whereshe almost made me become deaf."

"I was more surprised than anything though," Nakada said with a laugh covering her mouth, "But I did scream pretty loud."

Daniel looked at his mother and his father together, they looked so happy with each other. He looked at his siblings and saw that they were smiling as well that they were all together despiteof what had happened. He looked at his father and smiled a real actual smile as he closed his eyes and remembered everything beforehis fatherhad died. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at his father, "Dad," everyone looked at Daniel, "I…I'm sorry for the way I treated you, do you forgive me?"

Yoko stared at his son and smiled as he placed his hand on Daniel's head, "There is nothing to forgive, I would have done the same. Lets face it," everyone looked at Yoko, "You have my quick temper and that is what got me your mother. Maybe you will be just as lucky," Daniel smiled and laughed, as did everyone.

"Well, isn't this a happy familyreunion," they all turned around to see all the Dark Signs behind them, with Kelsey and Seifer in front.

Seifer smirked, "To bad it will be the last time they ever see each other," he chuckled, "Alive that is." The Dark Signs raised their hands and a dark ball of energy appeared in their palms and shotat the little family. Yoko pushed his family away…but didn't get away from the blast in time himself.

Daniel looked back at his father with shock and he heard his siblings yell for their father while his mother just sat their shocked. Of their own accord Daniel's legs ran back to his father and saw his body there in the centre of the black circle. Daniel hurried over to him and kneeled beside his father and held his head against his shoulder, "…Father?" he said uncertain.

Yoko slowly opened his eyes and looked at his son with a smile, "H-hey Claws," he said with some force. Daniel smiled at his father but something didn't seem right. Yoko took a breath, "I-I have…to tell you something. You asked me…if I had another chance…would I have let…myself die happyand hurt your mother." Daniel looked at his father shocked that he would be saying something like this now. Then he remembered when the subject had been brought up.

Flashback

"Why would you tell mother a lie anyway…father?" Daniel asked from behind Kurama.

"To keep her safe, not to get her worried, and, in the beginning, I didn't want to die. As time went on I found out that I didn't want to die without first finding out if she really loved me."

"So what you are telling us," Daniel said while his cold eyes were still planted firmly on his father's back, "Is that you would have let mother get hurt." Kurama stopped for a second and everyone, but Kurama, looked at Daniel, "that is was would have happened," Daniel explained, "If mother had told you she loved you and you died, with a happy smile on your face, you would have been hurting her. If you could do that all over again knowing that you could hurt mother because of your greed, would you have done that again?"

Kurama stood there with all eyed on him with his head tilted to the ground with his eyed tightly closed, "I don't have the answer for that at the moment Daniel, but once I do…I'll tell you."

Kurama started walking forward with everyone behind him and Daniel gently poked into his father's mind to hear him think. _Even if by dying words._

End Flashback

_Even if by dying words. _Daniel looked at his father, not sure in knowing what to do, but Yoko began to talk again, "I would have done the same thing," Daniel looked down at him with shock. "The reason is…I told your mother to kiss me…in a way to prove she loved me because the cure was in her kiss. Also…I never would have been able to marry her…be with her…or be able to have you and your siblings ever. My choice was notmade out of…greed Daniel, my choice was so that…I…could…be with…your….mother...and...with you..."

Yoko went limp in Daniel's arms and slowly his lids fell over his empty golden eyes. Daniel looked at his father and shook him a little, "Father?" he shook him a little again ignoring the evil laughter of the Dark Signs, "Father please wake up," tears were falling down from his eyes and onto the fox's pale cheek. "FATHER NO!" he said and dove his head onto his father's chest.

Everything seemed to go still for a second, like time had stopped. A light enveloped Daniel and the body of his father, the light began to spread until there was nothing but the light. Nakada recognized this light, and some how…so did Caralama.

* * *

Nakada bolted up from a white-sheeted bed and looked around her. She looked around her and saw her friends as well in beds on either side of her and her brother beside her as well, but…something looked different about them. "Nakada?" she looked the door on the other end of the room and saw her mother standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Nakada asked with confusion. She looked around again and something triggered her memory, "Where's Yoko? What happened to him?"

Susan looked at her daughter and sat down on her bed, "Hunny…what are you talking about? Who is this Yoko?" Nakada looked at her mother with wide eyes. Susan then looked like she understood, "Nakada…that was all a dream…none of it was real. You and your friends were in an accident and have been in the hospital in a coma for three months. None of it was real sweetie, I'm sorry."

Nakada stared at her mother and felt like her heart was breaking in two. _None of it was real? Yoko never existed? No one I saw was real?_

"The doctors are still trying to figure out why you, your friends and your brother look like the way you do now though." Nakada looked at her mother and then at herself, holding some long silver blue tinted hair in her hand. Her hair looked like the colour of the sea on a bright day. Nakada couldn't take it anymore as tears fell freely down from her eyes and held onto her mother, feeling like she just couldn't live anymore.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so sorry that I haven't written in a long time! But there was school and mind blocks and feeling like I didn't want to write at all. I also have the sims and they can be so addicting!

OH! A Shoulder Monkey, I know I'm a little late but happy birthday! I was planning on finishing this story for you but well .

Anyway don't worry about the story for those who are reading, there will be sequel! But a little warning for those who are reading...male pregnancy has polluted my mind so there will be male pregnancy in the other story.

Yusuke: Whose going to be the unlucky male?

Me: You will have to find that out later. And the chapters will be longer as well! I promise!

Yoko: It had better now be me who gets pregnant-.

Me: Well we are just going to have to see about that aren't we. Until then!

**JE NAE** !


End file.
